


Fire and Desire

by StoriesbyJ



Series: Fire and Desire AU [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of season 1-2 Rio, Medium Rio, Mick and Rio are brothers, The girls don’t do illegal things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyJ/pseuds/StoriesbyJ
Summary: Beth Boland fell in love with Christopher Ramirez and things haven’t been the same since.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Original Character(s), Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks, Daddy Rio (Good Girls), Marcus & Rio (Good Girls), Rio (Good Girls) & Original Character(s)
Series: Fire and Desire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713304
Comments: 204
Kudos: 352





	1. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time using this site and my first time writing fan fiction. At least, Brio Fan Fiction. So bare with me as I learn to navigate and post this. Anything italicized is in the past. Also, really weird and hard to write in Rio POV so if you have any suggestions. Please let me know. ~ J

Beth

_Sighing, I sat there and watched Demon stitch him up. Here he was, sitting in my kitchen, all bloody and beaten, scrolling on whatever that is on his phone, making Demon take out the bullet that went through his arm and the open knife wounds._

_He didn’t say much except wincing and drinking the bourbon, that I never got the chance to open. He knew I was pissed, hell, even Demon told me sorry while carrying him through the back door of my house. I wiped a few tears that had fallen from my eyes, and I went to clean up the mess that they were leaving behind._

_“Elizabeth, go to bed.” He mumbled while watching me clean._

_“No.”I stared at him,_

_I couldn’t take it anymore, I was tired of this. He always came back ten times worse than the last time, I couldn’t handle it anymore, We couldn’t handle it anymore. He made Demon stop sewing up his arm and stared at me, but I wasn’t backing down._

_“Go to bed, You’re pregnant.” He grunted._

_“Wow, thank you for finally noticing that I’m pregnant with YOUR KIDS! 7 months pregnant with twins and you STILL come in the house like this!” I yelled gesturing to his current state._

_“I don’t have time for this.” He mumbled, and let Demon finish fixing him._

_I rolled my eyes, and I could feel the tears coming on, but I was so angry. I threw the rag I had in my hand at his face, “You NEVER have time for me anymore. I’m tired of this!! I cant do this anymore Christopher.”_

_He rubbed the side of his face, and put the rag back on the counter. I could tell I was testing his patience but I had none left to give “Do what? Huh, Elizabeth, you cant do what anymore?”_

_I threw my hands in the air, “THIS! All of this!! The blood, the scars, looking over my shoulder 24/7. I cant live like this, I cant bring our children into this! I- I cant sleep, unless I know you’re safe at home, I’m tired and cranky all the time. I’m always afraid that I will get a call saying you’re dead. I cant do this anymore.”I was exhausted and to have this blow up at 4 am, in front of mixed company didn’t sit well with me either._

_I looked down, and saw he was playing with his hands, he was just as mad as I was, and he was gonna blow. He stopped fiddling with the rings on his fingers and sat his hands on the counter_

_“Well, what do you suggest I do? Hm? I do this for you, darlin’. For our kids.” He gritted through his teeth_

_I didn’t say anything, but I just stared at him. His eyebrow was popped up and his nostrils flared. I could see the vein in his neck popping out, there was really no turning back from this._

_He shook his head and started to turn back to Demon, “Go back to bed, Elizabeth.”_

_“I want you to quit.” We spoke at the same time._

_“I will be in the back, Rio.” Demon quickly said trying to ease the tension for our argument. Hell I would leave too if I could._

_“No. Don’t move.” Rio spoke to him, then turned to me. “And what am I supposed to do, get a regular job? We all cant be your sister working at the local run-down grocery store sweetheart.” He chuckled, but I knew he was serious._

_“Yes, so I don’t have to worry about you!”_

_“You don’t have to worry about me. Quit dreamin’ sweetheart.” He chuckled again. This time getting up to put the bourbon back in the counter, he came around the island and stood in front of me, putting his hands on my belly and his forehead on mine._

_I could smell the alcohol on his breath and the coolness of his hands on my stomach. He knew the smell of blood would make me sick, but here he is, rubbing my stomach after making me sick. The twins instantly started kicking, with his hands on me, and it brought a smile to his face._

_Whispering, he said “Can you please, go to bed. I will be in there, soon. I promise.” He kissed my forehead, and then my hair. Basically dismissing what I had said._

_The tears rolled down my face, and I sniffled, he brought his hands up to my face making me look at him, to push away my bangs and wipe away my tears. How couldn’t he see, the pain he was causing me? I looked into his brown eyes, searching for anything else besides the ‘Drop it’ look they were giving me._

_“Are you going to quit?” I whispered._

_He sighed, and dropped his hands from my face, “No, Elizabeth, I’m not.”_

_I bit on the inside of my cheek, to keep myself from crying, I had to stay strong._

_“Once, Demon finishes, can you please clean up?” I asked,_

_He nodded, cautiously watching me walk back towards my bedroom, “Do you need anything else?”_

_I stopped walking, and turned to him, with my voice cracking “Yeah, I need you to leave with Demon. I’m done.” Within a few more feet, I was in my room, and I closed and locked the door._

_I laid in the bed, and waited until I heard the back door shut, and I walked out of the room, seeing my kitchen spotless, exactly how I like it. With Rio, gone._

* * *

“God, Annie, what does it say?” Ruby begged for the 10th time in a row.

We were in my bedroom as the kids played in the living room. I didn’t have enough energy to move, let alone have 5 kids running around my house unsupervised. Everything was just exhausting.

“I think we know what it says, Beth hasn’t gotten off of the floor!” Annie snapped, pointing at me.

I just sat and looked up at the ceiling tears running down my face, wondering how I got here, how I continuously let this happen, and yet, here I am. Yet again. I was just about to open my mouth when little hands came knocking at my door.

“Momma, are you done yet? Marcus wont play with me, and Daddy said that he has to be nice to me or to tell you” Isabella said through the door

Annie ran over to the door, and opened it seeing my 4 year old daughter complain about her twin brother.

“Mommy, Auntie Ruby and I are having grown up talk, I’m sure Sara will play with you.”

I didn’t hear what Bella said but she happily went to go find Sara. As Annie closed the door, I groaned outwardly. 

“Honey,-“ Ruby started but my little sister cut her off.

“Look, Beth what are you going to do? You have options here.”

I sat up whining, and gave her the worst look ever, “What options Annie? Huh? I don’t have any!”

“Well, what did you plan on doing?” Ruby asked.

I scoffed, “I planned on the test being negative. That’s what I planned on doing. I already have the twins. I can’t afford anymore.”

I saw the look that they shared, and I instantly knew what they were about to say.

“I’m not telling him and I’m not asking him for money.” I shook my head.

“Beth C’mon. He’s not dumb, he’s going to see you, and see that you’re with child!”Ruby said, making a pregnant motion over her stomach

Annie nodded and agreed with Ruby, “With His child no less!”

I groaned again, laying flat on the floor.

“How can I tell him that I’m pregnant when we haven’t spoken since our last argument.” I sighed, putting my hands over my face

“How do y’all communicate? Through your 4 year olds.” Annie joked, Ruby kinda chuckled but thats exactly how we communicate. Once they noticed I wasn’t laughing they shook their heads

“B, cmon now. That’s childish.” Ruby reprimanded

I shrugged, “He calls, I hand the phone to the kids and vice versa. It’s been working for like 6 weeks now.”

Before anyone could talk again, another knock came to my bedroom door.

“Aunty Beth, Marcus and Bella are arguing and fighting now.” Ben called through the door.

I yelled a ‘Coming’ and slowly got off the floor to go handle my kids. Walking to the door, I stopped when I heard:

“You have to tell Rio, Beth.”

“Tell _Christopher,_ Tell him what?” The thought of telling him, made me want to vomit. I waited for another answer, but they just looked at me, so I continued.

“ _‘Hey “Rio” I’m pregnant again,’_ for him to put me through what I went through with the twins or better yet, hate me even more than he does now?” I spoke sarcastically.

“ Or ooh, I know what guys, I’ll tell him and we can live happily ever after and bring yet another innocent person into the lovely life I live. As a kingpin’s babymother, another person to resent me and love him. Like everyone else.”

“We don’t resent you Beth.” Annie spoke softly.

I rolled my eyes, but that didn’t stop the tears from coming, “Of course not, but you aren’t my kids now, are you?”

“MOMMY!!!!” Bella and Marcus both yelled,

I walked out of the room and into the living room to figure out what the hell was going on, but my mind didn’t leave the fact that I’m having another baby, and the look on Ruby’s and Annie’s face when I said what I did. I couldn’t even escape how I was feeling because as soon as I got the twins to stop arguing, the doorbell rings, and Annie goes to get the front door.

“DADDY!!!!!” They yell again, throwing their tiny bodies into his. 

“Hey Pup, Hey Princess!” He smiled and kissed both of their heads

He stood up, and instantly caught my eyes, we stood there which seemed like forever, each of us taking each other in. He looks perfect, like always. I looked a mess, like always.

 _“Elizabeth.”_ His voice, low and slightly seductive

 _“Christopher”_ I snapped back, I rolled my eyes and turned to walk into the kitchen.

He didn’t say anything else, but all I could hear was the excitement of my kids seeing their father, and like always, instantly forget about me.

Rio

_“What are we doing, Elizabeth?” I insisted, I was tired of going back and forth with her. Over every little thing._

_“I told you what I want!” She yelled back, I sighed, stuffing my hands in my jacket and flexing my shoulders_

_“This isn’t about our co-parenting. The twins are fine. This is about you and me.” I accused her._

_“There is no ‘you and me’ Christopher. You’ve made that perfectly clear.” She spat back._

_I chuckled and nodded, “You wasn’t saying that when I had you screaming on the counter, begging me to ‘Go faster, Don’t stop and Go Deeper’”_

_“That didn’t mean anything to me. Just a ‘drunken quick fuck’.”_

_She was throwing my words back into my face, like she always did when she was mad. I knew the exact reason this time, but I wanted her to say it, and to realize that it was childish._

_“Just be a father to your damn kids, and I wouldn’t have to ask you to do anything.”_

_I didn’t say anything and she just looked at me, but I knew she said it to hurt me._

_“So are you mad that I’m not fucking you or are you mad that I didn’t quit the game for you. That’s what you “want” right?”_

_If I hadn’t known her for years, I wouldn’t have caught the look on her face, it fell for a second, but her hard exterior came right back._

_“No, I want you to get the hell out of my house!”_

* * *

I sighed thinking about the last time we actually did talk, and I know that I hurt her,but damn it’s been 6 weeks, and not a peep from her.The only real time she’ll talk to me is in front of the kids, but other than that it is radio silence.

“Hey, we kinda got a situation.” Demon mumbled to me coming into my office.

I looked at the time, she was already going to be mad that I was two hours late but, literally all she will do, is be mad. 

“A situation, I need to handle or can you handle it?” I looked at my phone, seeing nothing new, and glanced up at him. 

“I’ll get on it, and call if anything else goes wrong.” He said retreating. 

Driving to Beth’s house was always kind of irritating, but it was extra irritating for some reason. But I have to be nice because I needed a favor, I needed her to switch weekends, again.

It took me about 45 minutes to get to her house, and knock on the door. Expecting to see my baby mother opening the door, I see Elizabeth’s sister. 

“Where is Elizabeth?” I said walking right past her into the house

She immediately rolled her eyes, “Wow, Hey Rio, come on in.” She spoke sarcastically.

Once she saw my face was anything but amused, sighing giving in, “She’s out.”

“Will she be back before I leave?”

“No. I said she’s out. She told me to just take the kids. It’s fine.” She rushed out handing me both of their backpacks and clothes for the next few days.

I raised my eyebrow, and watched her as she yelled upstairs to tell Marcus and Isabella to come downstairs for me. 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll stay here. And wait for her.” I said putting the things down, and going to sit on the couch. I took out my phone making sure everything with Demon was going fine, checked a few other messages, but I could see Annie getting anxious with me sitting here.

“Fine. She won't be back for awhile.” She finally spit out. Well, That caught my attention, I looked up and waited for her to continue, but she stayed silent.

“Well, where is she?”

Beth

I got to the restaurant earlier, I was really nervous. Going out on a date after not being on one for about 6 years can scare you. It definitely scared me, the last person I was on a date with, obviously didn’t end too well.

Shaking my head of negative thoughts, I pulled out my phone to check on the kids with Annie. Christopher was always late, so I made sure to have Annie there because I personally didn’t want to wait. With all of this arguing and fighting, then us not talking, I just wanted time away from the kids and time away from thinking about him. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am, Could I get you started off with an appetizer or a drink.” The waiter asked, causing me to look up.

Sighing, knowing exactly what I wanted, but couldn’t have, “I’ll just take a water.”

He nodded and scurried off to fulfill my wishes. I checked my phone again to see if Annie had texted me back anything, but it was still silent. Sighing, flipping through pictures of the kids, and myself to keep me occupied. But I stopped once I heard,

“Here I am, thinking that the mother of twins would be at home, with them waiting for their father to come and pick them up. But I find you in a bar, on a date.” 

Looking up, seeing Rio sit across from me, I could see the fire behind his eyes, this is something we never agreed on, us dating other people.

“Where are my kids?” I said through clenched teeth

He slightly chuckled, rubbing his face with amusement, “Oh, they’re in the care of your sister. When you should’ve been watching them. Why are you here, Elizabeth?” 

“You have some nerve, I’m with them all the time! But you can barely be on time to pick them up when it’s your weekend!” I whisper- yelled 

“That’s not an answer, Elizabeth.”

“I am a grown woman with two kids, I like to enjoy the company of other adults. Especially when their father acts like a child.” I snapped back

“Oh, I act like a child?” He put his hand to his chest pretending to be offended

“Can you please leave” I was getting irritated with this conversation, and I didn’t want the first date with this guy to be the first time he met my kids father. But of course, in typical Rio fashion, he ignored me. 

“Well, since you don’t care about your children, how bout I take them for a few weeks”

I rolled my eyes, “You wouldn’t even last a day, let alone a few weeks. You wont be taking my kids anywhere.”

The way he looked at me, and the way I looked at him, you could cut the tension with a knife. I cant believe that I was ever in love with this man, or the simple fact that I thought I still loved him. Rio was incapable of loving, and even more so of being loved. I was tired of it all.

“Oh, my God could you please leave!” I slammed my hand on the table and yelled, I didn’t even realize that the waiter hadn’t brought me my drink, until he cautiously brought it over setting it on the table.

“Can I get you anything sir?” He addressed Rio, but neither one of us stopped looking at each other.

“No” “Sure, two Bourbons on the rocks, please.” We spoke at the same time, with the waiter fetching the drinks.

We stayed silent the whole time, and I was starting to get uncomfortable under his gaze. For God’s sake, he’s seen me naked and I still get nervous when he looks at me, like I’m a teenager. The waiter quickly brought the drinks back and set both in front of him. Rio issued a quick thank you and pushed one in front of me.

“I’m not drinking tonight.” I mumbled, I started playing with my dress, again nervous under his watch.

He shrugged and downed both drinks, “Suit yourself. I wouldn’t want to be a one night stand either. Don’t want our situation to play out over again.”

His words definitely hurt, but I couldn’t let him see the tears fall, yet again. He always saw me cry and never cared.

I didn’t even notice that he got up until he brought my chin up for me to look at him, and he softly pushed my bangs out of my face, something he loved doing.

“Have fun on your date, just remember what I did to the last guy you went on a date with.” He smiled ironically, he let my chin go, and walked out of the restaurant.

I didn’t realize that I had stopped breathing, until he wasn’t in my eye sight anymore. I was extremely relieved that he was gone now. But I couldn’t even compose myself when the Hostess came looking for me.

“Hello, Ms Marks. Your date said he couldn’t make it due to car troubles.”

I rolled my eyes, and got up grabbing my coat, “Of Course he can’t.” I mumbled, walking out of the restaurant to my car. Across the parking lot, I saw Demon and Cisco, watching me. Of course, it was him.

I’m going to kill Annie for telling Rio I was on a date, and I’m going to seriously hurt Rio for being a jealous control freak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to bring myself some Brio Joy because Season 3 Brio is giving me anxiety. lol Let me know what you think. ~J


	2. Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support, and I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I truly appreciate it. ~ J

Beth 

“Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma” Isabella called from her booster seat in my car, 

“Yes, Bubba.” I said looking at her in the review mirror, but focusing on the road, we were already running behind because I couldn’t stop throwing up this morning. 

“How did you and Daddy meet?” She inquired sweetly. 

“Bella, Daddy said not to ask Mommy.” Marcus whined, he statement caused me to pause. Why the hell would he tell our kids not to ask me something.

“Well, why not Monkey?” I asked back to him 

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know Mommy, but He said you’d be sad if we asked you.” 

By this time, I pulled up to their school and turned off my car looking at the both of them. 

“No, mommy wouldn’t be sad. I don’t mind answering, but you two have to go to school.” I smiled, and unbuckled them, letting them get out of their booster seat. 

“Give mommy a kiss.” I said, with both of them attacking my face with kisses, I laughed and kissed them back, just in time to hear cars blowing their horns because I stopped the carpool. 

“Love you Monkey, Love you Bubba! Have a great day at school.” I waved as they jumped out the car and was led to the front door by a parent volunteer. 

I was about to pull off when head of PTA knocked on my window, telling me to pull over. I sighed, doing as such. Rolling down the window, I put on my best fake smile, 

“Hey Poppy, how are you!” I cheered 

“Hi Beth, So, I noticed that you were late today, is everything okay?” She asked, 

I nodded, “Yeah, I wasn’t feeling well, but now I’m running late to work, so if you don’t mind.” I smiled, 

Before I could pull off, she stopped me, 

“But I do mind, I was doing the schedule for morning drop off and I noticed that you nor the twin's dad have done a carpool rotation.” She smiled. 

“Well, I just helped out with the last bake sale. I have work all the time and their dad is so busy.” I lied trying to make up any excuse to not be stuck with Rio for more than an hour. 

“Yeah well, my husband is a surgeon. As you know,” She laughed and slightly pushed her hair out of her face showing me her ring. “And he still volunteers no matter how busy he is. So, we will see you both starting tomorrow at 7:15! The fourth and fifth graders come in earlier than the pre-school.” She said, and I knew by the look on her face, she was serious. 

“But-“ 

“Elizabeth, we all signed a contract when our kids first came to this school, saying that we would help out. Going against the contract could put you up for a dismissal with the PTA. If we vote no, the kids cant come back next year.” 

I sighed, “We will see you tomorrow.” 

“Can you believe her! Now I have to get Rio to agree to do this, and I know he wont.” I complained to Ruby on our lunch break. 

“Yeah, and what kind of name is Poppy anyway. This is why Stan and I put Sara in the other school. Less pushy preppy parents.” 

I sighed, “One thing Rio and I both agreed on, was a good education for our kids, this is the best school and he pays for it. So it’s less stress, but I cant stand to be in the same room, let alone volunteering with other people’s kids.” 

She touched my hand, “Have you told him about,” she paused and looked at my stomach. 

I shook my head, “No, he crashed my date and basically Called me a one night stand. Why would I want to put myself through that bullshit again.” 

“Honey, He’s the baby’s father.” 

“I know, trust me I know. I just, I cant anymore.” Pausing, and laughing about the situation this morning, “Did you know the twins asked how I met Rio?” 

Ruby’s eyes went wide, kind of laughing, “Well, what did you tell them” 

“Well Marcus tried to get Bella to not ask me cause Rio told them, it would make me sad, but I told them that I didn’t mind telling them, and rushed them out of the car.” I laughed. 

“Now you know my girl Izzy is gonna have a bunch of questions for you when you get home.” She laughed, 

“Oh, I know, but it gives me about 4 more hours to come up with a decent story to tell my 4 year old.” 

* * *

Thankfully, it was his turn to pick up the kids and I could work late at the Boutique. BethAnn’s Boutique. One of the places in this city that I love. I named it after my mom, Bethany Ann Marks. Even though, it had been a gift, it was mine totally and completely. I managed and worked this store with Ruby and two other girls, and I also owned three different locations within Michigan. 

When the doorbell rang letting me know someone was in the store, I came from the back. 

“Welcome to BethAnn’s, I will be with you in a second.” I smiled, putting down the clothes and walking to the front of the store, and greeted a girl with big curly hair. She was really beautiful and I’ve seen her before, but I could never place it. 

“You must be Elizabeth.” She stuck her hand out to me, 

I smiled, It was weird for anyone besides Rio to call me that, but I had on my name tag so I didn’t think of anything of it “Please, call me Beth,” Shaking her hand. 

“You are Marcus and Isabella’s mom.” She stated again, 

When she said it caught me off guard, I took my hand back and became defensive,

“You have me at a disadvantage, how do you know my kids?” 

She smiled, “Oh, I’m Rio’s fiancée.”

Once she said that it immediately sent shivers down my spine, and my mouth went dry. I tried to speak but this was news to me, I continuously opened and closed my mouth but nothing ever came out and then tiny bodies crashed into my legs, screaming “Mommy!!” 

I stared at her for a few moments looking her over, butshe caught me staring and I blushed going into momma mode.

“Hi babies! Did you have fun with Daddy today?” I said getting down to their level. 

They both nodded, “He took us to get ice cream, and told us how he met you!” Bella Gushed, 

“Oh he did? What did he say?” 

“That we met in a restaurant and you were the most beautiful girl in the room.” Rio mumbled, putting his arm around the girl standing in front of me. 

I didn’teven hear the bell sound when the door opened. 

“We met Daddy’s new girlfriend too mommy. She’s pretty.” Bella tried to whisper but it didn’t work, it made Rio and the girl laugh. 

“And you’re pretty too Bella.” She commented making my daughter blush and hide behind my legs. 

“Why don’t you monkey, and you bubba, go and help Aunty Ruby so that we can lock up and go home.”I said kissing both their faces when I said their names and they ran off into the back of the store. 

Rio cleared his throat when the kids were out of earshot. “I hope it’s okay that I introduced them to Sammy.” 

You could tell that Rio knew, I wasn’t okay with it, and he found it amusing. I could tell by the look on his face. I blinked a few times, I honestly couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I shook my head, “Nope, it’s okay. Nice to meet you Zoey.” I smiled at her. 

Her face kind of faltered, “It’s Sammy.” 

“Right, I’m sorry. Please excuse me, I’m very tired.” I replied with a strained smile

She lightly chuckled, “I’m going to go sit in the car, honey.” She kissed his cheek and walked out of my store. 

We didn’t really say anything, but I started to straighten up my store, another nervous habit of mine. 

“Elizabeth, don’t be that way.” He groaned. 

“What way Christopher, I’m trying to go home and clean up the store. I have to be at carpool at 7:15 tomorrow.” I said maneuvering around him as he followed me. 

“Yeah, I know. Why did that bitch Poppy think I was going to be there?” He asked annoyed as hell. 

“Because, our kids could get kicked out of the school. She runs the board. Don’t wanna piss her off.” 

“I could donate something, I don’t have time for this.” He grumbled. 

I stopped fidgeting and looked at him, “It’s for our kids. We agreed on this school, there is no 2nd option, Christopher.” 

He still didn’t look too happy, but he agreed, 

“Thank you.” I sighed, continuing to lock up and clean the front room, but he just stayed and watched me. 

“Why are the kids asking how we met?” He asked me 

“I don’t know, but why are you telling them to not ask, ‘because it’ll make me sad’ am I that pathetic to you?” I mumbled. 

“I just didn’t want to bring up something I particularly don’t care for.” 

I nodded my head, “Of course you don’t. You regret ever meeting me sometimes huh.” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

I had to stop what I was doing and make sure I wasn’t about to cry or throw up when he said that. I needed my emotions to be calm and at bay. 

I turned to look at him form behind the counter, “You’ve said it before. Why would it matter now?” 

I didn’t wait for him to respond, “You can go home to your fiancée now.” I said pointing to the door. 

“Don’t be jealous, last I checked, you were the one to leave me, not the other way around” He quipped back.

My face turned red as soon as he said it, I couldn't necessarily read him, but I heard the hurt in his voice. 

"You gave me no other choice." I trembled, i hated having this conversation with him.

Shaking his head, "No, you didn't, you made the choice for me." For a few minutes, we just sat and stared at each other.

“See you tomorrow at 7:15” He said to me, leaving the store.

“Whatever.” I said, following behind him to lock the door. I turned off all the lights, and walked in the back office to see the twins knocked out at my desk. 

My little miracle Angels…… who I made with the damn Devil. 

Rio 

I usually wake up extremely early butof course, the day that I NEED to be somewhere, I overslept, but I smelled burnt food and kept hearing dishes drop and bang in the kitchen

Sighing, I get out of the bed and put on a pair of sweats, running down the stairs to see Sammy cooking. I stood on the doorway, leaning, watching her run around the kitchen trying to make food, it looked like she was trying to make  Chilaquiles,  but it was a tragedy. 

“Hey.” I called out to her, 

She turned around and instantly pouted, making me smile at her face. 

“I know you were mad about yesterday, with me and the kid’s mom. But I wanted to make it up, by making your favorite, and this is horrible. Who makes this dish!” She exclaimed. I came off the wall to hug her and kiss her forehead

“Mi Momma and sisters.” _Elizabeth._ I left the last part out. “It’s okay, I will teach you how to make it. But, I appreciate it, so much.” 

She nodded and I could smell the vanilla she used in her hair, “I’m sorry about yesterday. I let my ego get in my way. I wanted to make sure she understood that I wasn't going anywhere.” 

I nodded, not really wanting to go into the subject matter at hand, but I knew I had to address it, “My relationship with Elizabeth, is very complicated and fragile. I was going to bring it up to her, but I wanted to have her meet you before we dropped the F-bomb on her. We've never really talked about what would happen if one of us ever got married.” 

"Why not?" She asked, pulling out of our hug. 

I shrugged, "I don't know, I never thought about her marrying anyone else, let alone dating and I'm sure she felt the same way." 

“She still in love with you or something?” She chuckled, joking, but I knew she was trying to get a clear answer from me

I shook my head, “Not to my knowledge, but we have children together and a rough past.” 

“Do you still love her?” She asked me 

I smiled at her and kissed her lips, “I love you and that’s all that matters.” 

I glanced at time on the kitchen stove, “Shit. I’m really late now! I gotta go.”

* * *

Elizabeth hadn’t said anything to me, once I had shown up. Even when we dropped off the kids at their class she avoided me like the plague. I followed her out to her car and she still didn’t say anything to me. 

“God! What is the big deal that I Missed two hours!!!” I yelled 

“Because we made a commitment! I’m sick and here I am up and earlier at 7:15 with both twins dressed, lunches made and ready for school. You only had to worry about yourself! And You’re always late!” She bickered at me. 

“I had shit to do last night.” 

“YOU HAVE SHIT TO DO EVERY NIGHT CHRISTOPHER!” 

“Why can we never have a normal conversation anymore?” I asked her, I genuinely wanted to know. 

“Because you can never respect me. As a woman, as a person or better yet, as your children’s mother! That’s why we can’t have a normal conversation.” She sighed. 

But before I could say anything back, she grabbed her stomach and ran over to the bushes in front of our cars. I rushed over and pulled her hair back for her. Once she was done, she was having trouble breathing. 

“God, I hate this.” She cried out, bent over with her hands on her knees.

“Are you contagious, do I need to take the twins?” I didn’t want them getting sick cause that was the absolute worst. 

“No. I’m not contagious” She mumbled through her breathing. 

“This is like the fourth time, I saw you do that, today. You need to go to the doctor, is it food poisoning.” 

“Rio, I’ve been to the doctor and I’m fine.” She said standing up and going to her car to get in, but before she could I grabbed her wrist and made her look at me. 

Puffy face, irritable all the time. Throwing up every couple of hours. 

She snatched away from me, “What?” 

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, “You called me Rio.” 

I took a good look at her and I could tell something was off. She never called me that, at least not to my face.

“Is that not your name?” She said looking at me 

“You’re acting like you did when you found out about being pregnant with Isabella and Marcus.”

She didn’t say anything, but rocked back and forth on her feet. Both of our phones started going off at the same time, but neither of us moved. 

“Are you pregnant?” I asked 

“Is that really any of your business?” She snapped at me. 

“You didn’t have the drink at the restaurant the other day.” 

“Maybe I just wanted to have a good night without drinking? Did you think of that?” She said quickly. 

“You’re not showing yet, how many weeks are you? Second trimester?” 

She rolled her eyes, “First trimester. 10 weeks.” She whispered. 

10 weeks. _10 weeks._ She didn’t say anything again, just looked at her car keys. 

“It’s mine isn’t it?” 

“Why do you want to know so bad?” 

“Because if it’s mine, I need to figure out some things.” 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry if I’m inconveniencing you. That my children don’t fit the mold you see as a perfect family, _Christopher.”_

_“Elizabeth!”_ I urged. 

“Fine, it is yours. Can I go to work now. I’m late.” She said, getting into her car and driving off leaving me stunned. 

Annie 

“Why is it that I always find you on the floor of your bedroom” I laughed walking into her bedroom, I just dropped of Ben with Nancy and Greg, when I got a 911 text from Ruby, and to meet at Beth's house.

She shrugged, while crying, “It’s how I cope. If I’m on the floor, I can go no further, this is rock bottom.” 

I mouthed a “What happened” to Ruby, sitting on the edge of Beth’s bed.

“She finally told Rio she’s pregnant. And he has a fiancée .” She mumbled

“A what?!” I screamed. 

“He’s getting married. Do you know how much I wanted to marry him? Even after all the bullshit I went through with Dean. I wanted to be with him” Beth sobbed. 

“Oh, Sweetie.” I said trying to get on the floor to comfort my sister, but Ruby grabbed me, shaking her head. 

“Touching her just makes it worse.” 

“Imagine being married for 8 years, since you were 17. A loveless marriage at 25 years old. No children, nothing but an empty house because your husband cheated on you with everything in a skirt. Then you divorce him, get the house and everything else. You go out to celebrate and the first guy you meet, Invite him back to your house and have sex with him. Amazing sex, everywhere in your house.The shower, the floor, the kitchen, the dining room table dean’s grandma gave us.-“ 

“Bitch not the table Granny Boland gave you.” I laughed. 

“The table that has been in his family for 3 generations. It was my way of getting back at him, all the hurt he gave me”Beth smiled. 

“Then you get into a relationship with this guy, meets his family he meets yours. You move in together, and two years later You discover you’re pregnant. With not one, but two babies. You know, he’s said he regrets the day he met me? One of the happiest days of my life.”Then she paused and immediately started sobbing again.. 

Ruby and I looked at each other, I never thought I’d ever see the day where Beth Marks is crying over a man. 

“B, he doesn’t regret the day he met you. He was crazy about you.” Ruby called going to the bathroom. 

“I really thought he was the love of my life. He has his faults, but I loved him, anyways.” She whispered. 

Before any of us could say anything else, Beth’s ringer went off. It was a custom ring, letting her know that Rio was calling. 

“UGH!!! Will he please stop calling me!” She yelled into a pillow and threw the phone away from her. 

“How many times has he called you?” I asked, 

“Every 10 minutes at first, and then every hour. We turned her phone off when we were at the store, so he literally started calling the store.” Ruby said, coming out of the bathroom. 

“You do know, if you don’t answer the phone, he will just come over here.” I said

Beth didn’t say anything, but her phone started to ring again. She went to go pick it up to answer it

“What Christopher!” She yelled into the phone while it was on speaker

You couldn’t really hear anything in the background except people yelling

“It’s Mick.” A voice spoke out

Beth immediately took the phone off speaker and went into the bathroom. Ruby and I looked at each other. About 3 minutes later, she came out the bathroom panicking. 

“Can you guys please watch the twins.” She said running around her room, like a mad woman

“Beth, what was the phone call about.” Ruby asked concerned

She stopped and looked at us with teary eyes, “Can you please, just please.”

“Of course, but Beth, what happened.” I asked

“He’s in the hospital. Critical Condition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Rio's Fiancee on Manny's IRL Wife Adelfa Marr, she's literally like so perfect. I love her and Manny together, but this is a Brio Fan fiction so, we know how that's going to end. Let me know what you guys think. ~ J


	3. A Gift from You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this quarantine has me bored and publishing/ writing chapters all over the place. But it keeps me Busy and I love it. Some Spanish in this chapter, all translations will be in the notes at the end. ~J

Rio 

_“Damn, why did you bring me here Michael?” I asked Demon, I was annoyed, I just wanted to stay in the house by myself, but he brings me out to a damn bar, full of thirsty ass women, where he couldn't even drink, being that he was 19._

_He chuckles, “Cause Christopher, you need to not be stuck in the house. Plus if Mamá finds out that you’re stuck in the house, her and all the other Ramirez Garcia familia will be down here.”_

_“Aye, you didn’t tell Mamá did you?” I looked at him annoyed,_

_He shook his head, “Of course not, but you know Val, Gabby and Nikky are gonna find out sooner than later.”_

_I rolled my eyes, being the eldest boy of six kids, is absolutely annoying. Demon and I are the only boys, and we have 4 sisters. Valentina, Gabriella, Nicole, and the youngest Isabella, but she died in a car crash with our Dad._

_“They need to mind their business.” I mumbled,_

_“Well, it is kind of hard when they’re more over-protective of us, than we are of them.” He laughed,_

_Before I could even reply, all I heard was “Chug, chug, chug, chug,” and Woo-ing. It annoyed me even more. I hate loud ass people for no reason._

_“Again, Can I go home now, I sat here with you but you know we have a drop in the morning and I’m already not a morning person.” I yawned, I really was tired._

_“Either you stay, or I call Mamá.”_

* * *

_I ended up staying another 3 hours, cause Mick left me, he found him someone to occupy his time better than I could and I was pissed. I was sitting at the bar, not really paying attention, when someone tapped me on the shoulder._

_“Excuse me. I’m trying to reach the bar”She smiled._

_I turned around and looked seeing a girl, with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes.Looking her up and down, I cleared my throat,_

_“My bad Mama.” I scooted over so that she could squeeze in. She looked good, out of the corner of my eye, I could see her fidgeting with her left ring finger, she must be recently married or divorced, but either way, the guy is an idiot, letting her come out like this. I noticed all of the guys around me, was basically staring her down. Hell who wouldn’t. She was pretty damn beautiful. When the bartender didn’t pay attention to her, after several minutes, I flagged him down,_

_“Hey what do you want? Like a martini or something.” I chuckled._

_She rolled her big blue eyes, “God no.” Looking at the bartender, “I’ll get 3 shots of bourbon on the rocks please.” He nodded and went off to retrieve her order_

_“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” She said to me._

_I shook my head, “No issues, my mamá would be pissed if she knew I wasn’t a perfect gentleman at all times.” I smiled, going back to watching the game on the tv. I took a sip of my drink, when I heard her speak again._

_“Are you?”_

_I turned to look at her and she was already staring at me, you could tell she was curious, and I couldn’t help but to oblige her._

_“Am I what?”_

_“A gentleman at all times.”_

_I shrugged smirking, “I try to be, but in some areas, a little roughness is needed.” I eyed her, sipping my drink, if I didn't know any better, I would say she was turned on, and honestly I was too._

_Before she could respond the bartender came back, “Here you go ma’am, that will be-“_

_“I got it.” I pulled out a fifty from my pocket and put it on the table._

_“A perfect gentleman” She smiled, “You didn’t have to do that.”_

_“That’s the second time you’ve said that, you cant just take kindness from a stranger?” I quizzed, raising my eyebrow at her._

_“I don’t take anything from strangers.” She said cooly._

_“Okay then. Take it from me then.”_

_“Beth whats the hold up!” Both of us turned to see another girl with platinum blonde hair and another girl she was with. She held up her finger, telling them to wait a minute._

_“And who are you?” She asked me,_

_“Rio, what’s Beth short for?” I put my hand out to shake it._

_“Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth, what’s Rio short for?” She took my hand to shake it._

_I shrugged, “Just Rio.”_

_“Okay, Just Rio, nice to meet you and thank you for the drinks” She said picking up the glasses and started to take them to the table._

_“You’re welcome, Elizabeth and I’m not everyone”_

_She smiled and walked back to her table with her girls, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her the rest of the night._

Beth 

Once I got to the hospital, I walked to the front desk, I tucked my hair behind my ear and tried to get the ladies attention, but she was talking on her phone. After saying, excuse me like 15 times, I slammed my hand on the table. 

“EXCUSE ME! Can I get some fucking help PLEASE!” I screeched 

She finally looked at me and asked who I was here to see, by which I replied “Christopher Ramirez Garcia.” 

“He’s still in surgery, but the rest of his family is in the waiting room.” And pointed which way to go. 

“Thank you” and I ran to the waiting room, I instantly stopped when his whole families eyes were on me. The way that Rio and I broke up, put a big ass tear between myself and his mother and sisters. 

“Who called La Perra Blanca!” Val spoke with venom, I rolled my eyes at her calling me a white bitch. I didn’t have time for this and they forget I am now fluent enough in Spanish to understand the shit talking.

“I called her, y ella tiene derecho a estar aquí, es familia. Christopher la querría aquí para los niños” Demon said from behind me. I smiled at him calling me family and he was right, Rio would want me here for our children. 

“Ella no es nuestra familia. Marcus e Isabella son. Ella dejó a la familia” Nikky said. 

“What did you expect me to do! Let him murder himself? I gave him a choice and he chose this! Look where we are now!” I yelled pointing to the hospital waiting area.

I was tired of his family blaming everything on me. I had to do what was right for our children, I TRIED to get their father out of this bullshit but he didn’t want to listen to me, so I left. I couldn’t watch him kill himself. 

“Family doesn’t give choices, Beth. We stick with them no matter what. No matter the consequences.” Gabby mumbled. 

I shook my head, “I shouldn’t have came here.” I started to walk down the hallway, but Demon stopped me. 

“Beth, cmon. You know you deserve to be here. You know they’re just upset.”

I sighed, “Mick, What happened?” 

Now it was his turn to sigh, “I don’t know. All I know is, it got too out of hand, then I’m rushing my brother to the hospital. Thinking about Papa and Isa, then Marcus and Bella and Mamá and then you.” 

“Me?” I was confused, what did I have to do with anything. 

“He told me what had happened yesterday at the school. I knew you two would eventually get back together” He smiled devilishly, 

“We are not back together Michael! Your brother has a fianceé” I said slapping his arm 

“Damn, Michael, huh? That wont last long, But I’m excited, Una nueva sobrina o sobrino, con suerte sobrino porque tenemos suficientes mujeres Ramírez” He smiled. 

I ignored what he said about Rio’s future wife

“My daughter is a Ramirez Woman, so watch it, and does anyone else know?” I cut my eyes at him. 

He shook his head, “Nah, and don’t worry about the “fiancee”, she cant even make tres leches or Chilaquiles,” 

I laughed, “That’s all he eats, that’s all Marcus and Isabella eat too.” 

We started laughing, when we heard, “Family of Christopher Ramirez Garcia.” And we rushed into the other room.

Ruby 

“B, finally, what happened!” I asked while cleaning the kitchen, Beth sat at my kitchen counter drinking Chamomile tea. 

“Too damn much, that’s what happened. I started to get cramps dealing with his family.” She mumbled. 

This concerned me, she’s too early into her pregnancy to have cramps, we all know she works too hard and stresses too much. I don’t think we could handle a miscarriage. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I had the OB at the hospital check me out. No heavy lifting, no stress, basically very light bed rest.” 

I fully took in my best friend and she was tired, I know all she wanted was to go lie down, but she was insisting on waking up the twins to take them home, but I wasn’t letting her do that. 

“Is everything okay with Rio?” I touched her hand, and just waited for her response. 

“I almost lost him, twice. He coded and had a heart attack on the table. How is he only 28, having a heart attack.” She choked out, I knew the tears were soon to follow, and once Beth gets started, it’s hard to stop. 

“Honey, everything will work itself out. I promise.” I tried to console her, but I knew it wasn’t working.

“He can’t leave me, Ruby. Not our kids.Or the baby we haven’t even met yet.” She trembled

“He wont leave you. He’s fine.” 

She nodded, but I know she didn’t believe me, it was like old times, when she was pregnant with the twins, worrying all night, if he was okay. 

“I wanted to stay with him, but Demon said I should get rest, and then fiancée finally showed up and stayed at the hospital.” She hissed, 

“Well, let’s get you in the bed, like the doctor said.” I spoke taking the tea cup from her and guiding her to the guest bedroom where the twins were sleeping. 

She kissed both of their foreheads, took off her clothes getting in one of my old t-shirts, and got in between them cuddling. 

“Thanks Rube” She yawned. 

“You’re welcome” I said cutting off the lights and closing the door. I walked into the bedroom, and Stan was standing, taking off his work clothes, 

“How is she?” He asked looking at me in the mirror. 

I sighed, “Stressing, concerned about him, like always.” 

“What happened?” 

“She said a deal went bad, and that he coded twice and even had a heart attack. She’s scared he wont make it. I’m just really worried about her.” 

He smiled and kissed my forehead, “Of course you are, your best friend fell in love with a kingpin, and had his kids. I would be upset if you didn’t care.” 

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I made sure to leave Beth asleep while I made the kids breakfast. Isabella and Sara were playing in the living room and Marcus was sitting at the counter coloring. 

“Mommy, I am having my 6th birthday party soon right?” Sara called out from the living room 

“Yes, why?” I said stopping what I was doing to look at the two girls, who were looking into the kitchen. 

“Cause Isa didn’t believe me.” She pointed out. 

“Hm.” And I continued to make breakfast. 

“Aunty Ruby, is Mommy okay?” Marcus asked me, 

“Why, honey?” 

“I heard her crying last night, when I was supposed to be sleep. She was really sad, and she was talking about daddy.” 

When he looked at me, he looked exactly like Rio would when he was concerned about Beth. He looks and acts like Rio with the compassion and love of Beth, while Isabella looked and acted just like Beth.Before I could even speak, Beth walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and kissed Marcus on the head. 

“Mommy’s okay Monkey. I promise” Making him smile and putting his head on her shoulder. 

“Thank you for taking them last night, I appreciate it.” She mumbled while rubbing Marcus’ head. 

“It was no issue, I know if roles were reversed, that you’d take care of Sara while I was worried about Stan.” 

Demon 

“Miguel.” I turned to see my mom standing at the door, I sighed getting up from the chair next to Rio’s bed. Her standing at 5’1, with all black long hair and a very serious look on her face, I knew she meant business. My mom never liked hospital’s especially since Dad and Isabella died, but no matter how many times we told her to go home she wouldn’t leave.

“cuando va a despertarse?” She asked me, 

“No se, mama, no se.” I mumbled 

“¿Beth trae a Marcus e Isabella?” She asked again 

I shook my head, “I told her not too, but you know she doesn’t listen to me.” 

Mom sighed, looking into the hospital room “I just worry, about him, he’s so closed off.” 

“Mom-“ 

She shook her head, touching my face, “I worry about you too Mijo, following your brother. Protecting him. Protecting each other.” 

“¿Qué quiso decir Beth que le dio una opción?” She mumbled looking at me, looking in my eyes, trying to see if I would lie to her. 

I shook my head, looking back into Rio’s room making sure everything was okay, “Tendrías que preguntarle a Rio sobre eso” 

“Miguel, Mírame.” 

I sighed, “You have to ask him.” 

Before she could respond, I saw Rio moving and I went back into the room. He was waking up. 

“Fuck man, I told you no hospitals.” He mumbled, looking around the room. 

I laughed, “You almost died, and that’s the first thing you say to me” 

He tried to laugh, but couldn’t because of his injuries, “Cause you don’t listen to me.” 

“Whatever,” He tried to get out of the bed, but I stopped him, grabbing his arm

“If mama sees you out of the bed, you know she’ll hurt the both of us.” 

“You told Mama!” He sat back down in the bed,

“I had to, and the sisters, and Beth.” Mumbling the last part. 

He punched me in the arm, “Why- You know what, I don’t even want to know.Did they get into an argument?” 

I knew he was talking about Beth and our sisters. Even though they broke up before the twins were born, they never really clarified why they broke up. Beth’s friends thinks because he was like her ex-husband, our family thinks she abandoned Rio when he needed her the most. No one knew what happened except me. No one saw the hurt on my brother’s face when she kicked him out. I begged him to go talk to her, but he told me to mind my business. But that’s Christopher Adrion Ramirez Garcia, stubborn.He slept on my couch for a good month, and even after the twins were born, it was hard. She was distant and he was stubborn, but they needed to be there for their kids. 

I nodded my head, “They seem to forget that she speaks some Spanish, and love to shit talk in her face.” 

Sitting up, he tried to laugh again and grabbed his side wincing, where he was shot at. 

“Now, Mama wants to know what actually happened with you and her.” 

He rolled his eyes, and grumbled, “That ain’t none of her business,” 

It was my turn to laugh then, “Try telling Mama that.”

Changing the subject he asked, “Did she bring the kids?” 

“Nah, I told her not to, didn’t think you’d want Marcus or Isabella worried about you.” 

“Thanks, M.” 

Before I could say anything else, Val, Gabby and Nikky came bursting in the door, running and hugging him, sending gratitude to God because our brother was alive, while Rio just looked annoyed and in pain. 

“You do realize that I’m older than majority of the people in here.” He mumbled. 

We all scoffed, He loved to always point that out to us. Valentina is the Oldest, she’s 31. Rio and Gabby are twins and they’re 28. Then there’s me, I’m 26, and Nikky is 25, our sister Isabella would’ve been 23 this year.

“First of all, I’m the Oldest, say it with me Rio, Val-en-tin-a is the oldest.” She said slowly and grabbed Rio’s face to make him mouth her words, he pushed off her hands from his face. 

“Whatever, I’m still older than Gabby, Nikky and Mickey” Calling me the nickname that my sister gave me, I hated it when we were little and I hated it now. 

“You act like I’m not your twin sister, Christopher.” Gabby called out, 

“But I’m still older.” He shrugged, 

“BY TWO MINUTES,” We all yelled out. The look on his face made all of us laugh, I honestly couldn’t tell you the last time we all laughed together. 

By the time our laughing had calmed down, “So are you going to tell us what happened? We were really worried about you.” Nikky said. 

“You don’t have to worry about me.” He quipped back. 

“We know, but here we are. Worried.” Gabby retorted. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Christopher, you had a collapsed lung, two gunshot wounds, you coded twice and even had a heart attack on the damn surgery table.” Val said. 

“Did you really have to look at my chart?” He grumbled. 

“I’m a doctor, A trauma surgeon at that. It’s literally my job.” Val grumbled back. 

Not wanting to answer their questions, he tried to change the subject, by asking if they had liked Sammy. She had came to visit and even spent the night with me and our mom. She did meet all of them, but I’m keeping my comments to myself because I think he belongs with Beth. 

“Yeah, we met her. She asked for Papa’s Chilaquiles recipe and-“ Gabby started, 

“Why did you ask someone to marry you before meeting the family?” Nikky finished. 

“Do y’all see the way you guys treat Elizabeth?” He was annoyed, especially at our family being in his love life. Something he considers very private. But when shit like this happens, you can’t but help that people are going to meet. 

“Speaking of Elizabeth, when were you going to tell us, she’s pregnant. With your baby!” Val basically screamed. 

Rio’s eyes immediately came to me, and I could tell he wanted to kill me for telling them, but I didn’t. Even though, I was the only person he told. 

I put my hands up in defense, “I didn’t say shit, to nobody.” 

Val and Gabby rolled their eyes, and Nikky just laughed, “Of course, Mick knew. No one had to tell me, I can tell when she’s pregnant. She has the same cravings she had when pregnant with the twins and her breasts are bigger. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were twins again” Val smirked. 

All you heard was Rio groan, “Please don’t say that. I’m barely hanging on with 2 kids. And one on the way. I cant imagine it being twins.” 

“I mean, you are a whole twin and she gave birth to twins. It’s highly likely, once you have multiple births, it tends to happen again.” Nikky called out, our future OB/GYN, currently studying.

I couldn’t even make a joke, when my phone rang. I immediately took it, as it was the boys who I sent out to find the fuckers that shot my brother. 

Beth 

Mick had called me and let me know that Rio was okay and that he was up and talking. He asked if I wanted to talk to him, but I instantly shot the idea down. I’m not ready for a conversation with Rio about our slip up. Especially not now, with him being in the hospital. 

I finally got the kids home from Ruby's, and went grocery shopping. My babies were phenomenal helpers with carrying the bags from the car to the house, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. 

Watching Marcus and Isabella trip over the bags and themselves, rushing to the door to see who could help Mommy the fastest made me laugh. 

“They grow up fast, don’t they, Mrs. Boland.” 

I knew the voice like the back of my hand, and it brought every hair on my body to stand up. Dropping my smile, I turned around, seeing the annoying ass FBI agent, standing right behind me. 

“It’s Elizabeth _Marks,_ now and you know that Agent Turner.” I scowled. 

“Boland, Marks, Ramirez, doesn’t really matter anymore, I’m just giving you a heads up, like I tried to all those years ago.

I rolled my eyes, “How about I call my attorney, like I did all those years ago, for harassment.” 

Before he could speak, “Mommy, who is this?” Marcus asked, with Isabella behind him. 

Agent Turner smiled, getting down to their level, “I’m Jimmy. A friend of your mommy and Daddy, but the last time I saw you guys, you were little babies.” 

“Guys, go in the house please.” 

Luckily, without saying anything, Bella went immediately but Marcus stayed, eyeing Turner. 

“You okay, Mommy?” He asked, 

“Mommy is fine. Go with your sister.” 

He scoffed and walked back into the house, but I knew he was watching me from the front window. 

“Like Father, Like Son, huh? Hopefully your son doesn’t turn into amurdering drug dealer like his father ” Turner Chuckled 

I crossed my arms, “What do you want Turner.” 

“I want to make sure, that you know, I got him this time. Your kids will be visiting their father from behind a plexiglass wall. I tried to tell you to leave him, but you didn’t listen. You had a good life before Ramirez, and now you’ve ruined it.” 

“You don’t know shit about my life before him, so please, leave my property. I still believe my restraining order is still in place. I don’t want to have to get you arrested. Again.” I hissed. 

He out his hands up in defense, “Have a good night, Ms. _Marks”_

* * *

_Waddling to the front door, I opened it to see, a man in an all black suit and a jacket that read FBI,_

_“Um, hello. I’m looking for Elizabeth Boland.” He smiled,_

_“I’m she, but my last name isn’t Boland anymore. May I ask what this is concerning?” I was really confused and to be honest, it kind of scared me._

_“I dont mean to scare you ma’am, but I was wondering if we could talk.”_

_I contemplated letting him come in the house, but Rio got back really late and I didn’t want anyone to disturb him._

_“I would let you in, but I have guest and I don’t want them to be interrupted.” I said. My feet were killing me and I wanted nothing more than to sit down, being 5 months pregnant with twins made me a big as a house, and I could barely do anything by myself anymore._

_“It’ll only take a second.” He smiled,_

_I huffed a fine and let him into the house, closing the door behind him and leading him to the kitchen. I started to make my morning tea, when he started talking._

_“I have been getting calls about inner city people, bleeding into the neighborhood, which you live in. I wanted to know if you have witness anything like that.”_

_I shook my head, “No I haven’t. As you can see, I’m pregnant so, I don’t really get a chance to get into the neighborhood like I used to,” I smiled._

_“Yeah, your husband must be happy about your baby. It’s Dean, right?”_

_I damn near choked on my drink, shaking my. Head again, “No, it’s my boyfriend and I.”_

_He nodded his head, “Is this man your boyfriend?” And pulled out a picture of Rio giving it to me._

_I slid the picture back to him, “What do you want?”_

_He sighed, “I looked into your background Ms. Marks, I know you’re an outstanding member of your community. Giving back, volunteering,I don’t know how you met him or even how you fell in love with him, butI am just here to warn you about him. He’s nothing compared to you. A hood rat, who murders and sells drugs. If you turn on him, he will eventually do the same thing to you, as he’s done to other women. You should take your child and go as far as you can from this man. He is not a good person, and you are.”_

_“First of all, he is the father of my children, plural. CHILDREN! How dare you come into my house and tell me about my boyfriend. He is none of those things you said and he is a good person.” I was getting upset and I knew if I got too upset, I would make the twins go in a frenzy._

_“Your house that you won in the divorce from your husband? Is that why you left Mr. Boland? For a gangbanger? You have a fetish for inner-city thugs?” He smirked._

_“You need to leave!” I pointed to the door, my face was hot and I could feel my nails digging into my fist. I needed to calm down before I got arrested for assaulting an FBI agent._

_“Mrs. Boland-“_

_“I believe she said you need to leave, now, Turner.”_

_I looked up to see Rio standing by the couch, I could tell he was pissed. The anger literally radiated off of him, and if this agent didn’t leave, then he would actually be arrested for murder._

_Turner chuckled and looked at me, “If you change your mind, give me a call.” He said handing me a card, and getting up to leave the house, walking past Rio, he said:_

_“Just because you got a white suburban housewife pregnant doesn’t mean you’ve changed, Christopher. I will be back.”_

_“And you can count on my lawyer being here when you come back.” Rio grunted, and then slammed and locked the door in his face._

_He came back over to me, and hugged me from behind, putting his face in my neck and smelling me, something he always did to calm down “Are you okay??” He mumbled_

_I nodded “What was that all about?”_

_“An angry asshole who has a vendetta against me.”_

__ _“Why?” I asked, while playing with his hands._

_“I’ll tell you a different day, did you believe any of the things he said?” He mumbled again_

_I sighed, coming out of out hug, “I’m not stupid, I do know what you do for a living, and that has its liabilities, but if it bothered me, I wouldn’t be having your kids.” I smiled_

_I saw the tension fall from his shoulders and he immediately kissed me, “I love you Elizabeth Irene Marks.”_

_I smiled again, “I love you too, Christopher Adrion Ramirez Garcia.”_

_We couldn’t stay too long wrapped in each other because I had to pee, but he instantly called his lawyer, and I could hear him from the bathroom._

_“Yeah Gretch, this guy came and basically threatened Elizabeth. I don’t care what it takes, I want him gone, and I don’t want him to ever come around my family. Or you will be defending me in a murder case.”_

_I couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but Rio laughed and said “Well, I suggest you practice, I have kids to raise, so I cant go away. Just make him leave me alone.”_

* * *

Pulling up to the hospital, I was upset that I even had to come here, but I couldn’t say this over the phone. 

I had Isabella and Marcus trailing behind me, I knew he’d be pissed but I couldn’t find a baby sitter and this was time sensitive. I walked into his room, opening the door, making everyone look directly at me. 

His entire family and his fiancee, sitting staring at me. 

“Abuela!” Marcus laughed and ran over to Rio’s mother and Isabella soon followed. 

“You brought the kids to the hospital!” Rio roared, but I could care less. 

“I couldn’t find a baby sitter, and this is an emergency.” 

“Elizabeth I don’t care, You know I don’t want them to -“ 

“Turner’s back. He came to the house.” I blurted out stopping his next sentence. I saw the fire in his eyes, and my mind went immediately back to the day I met Turner, or even when Turner had Rio in jail from the time the twins were 3 months until damn near their first birthday. Turner knew that coming near the twins would set Rio off, but I couldn’t keep this from him. He needed to know.

“Everyone, get out!” He roared again 

Everyone, including his mom and brother got up and left the room, his fiancee was confused, and looked as if she wanted to stay behind, but Demon convinced her to go get food and she left. His eyes stayed on me the entire time. 

Once everyone was out of the room, he looked at me and said, 

“What did he say, exactly.” 

I recounted everything that Turner had said and did from about an hour earlier, Rio didn’t seem too concerned, but I knew Turner wasn’t a priority. 

“I already called Gretchen on the way over here, she’s on it.” I mumbled. 

He nodded, “So are you gonna talk to me about you being pregnant, or are we gonna pretend it didn’t happen until a baby comes out of your vagina.” 

I sighed, “What’s there to talk about Christopher?” 

“A lot actually.” 

“What, like the fact that you cheated on your fiancee with me?” I questioned. 

“First of all, I’m not a cheater, we were broken up for a while when we had sex. Once you shut me out, _again._ I got back with her. Not that it’s any of your business.” 

“Well, what do you want to do about my pregnancy? Abortion? Adoption? What?”

The way he looked at me, he was extremely hurt, “Were you thinking of those options?” 

“No, but you have a fiancee, I couldn’t imagine getting engaged just for my fiancee to tell me they got someone else pregnant. It doesn’t fit into your cookie cutter family.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Here we go again with that bullshit."

“I’m not here to argue with you Christopher."

“Well, stop saying stupid shit like that, or the fact that you think I regret meeting you. I don’t okay!

I sighed, “Fine, but we haven’t gotten anywhere.” 

“Keep the baby, I want to come to the next doctors appointment.” He mumble

This confused the hell out of me, how he immediately became soft towards me, or the fact that he was hurt by my suggestions of options or even him saying he doesn’t regret meeting me

“You act like I cant be excited for another baby.” He said bringing me out of my thoughts, he could always tell what I was thinking

“I mean, we don’t have the best track record for bringing tiny humans into the world.

He laughed, “Any tiny human coming from you is literally a gift that I will always love, no matter what happens between us, and I wouldn’t have my tiny humans come from anyone else except you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La Perra Blanca!" = The White Bitch  
> "y ella tiene derecho a estar aquí, es familia. Christopher la querría aquí para los niños" = and she has the right to be here, she is family. Christopher would want her here for the children  
> “Ella no es nuestra familia. Marcus e Isabella son. Ella dejó a la familia” = She is not our family. Marcus and Isabella are. She left the family   
> "Una nueva sobrina o sobrino, con suerte sobrino porque tenemos suficientes mujeres Ramírez” = A new niece or nephew, hopefully nephew because we have enough Ramírez women  
> "Miguel." = Michael  
> “cuando va a despertarse?”= When is he going to wake up?  
> “No se, mama, no se.”= I don't know, mom, I don't know  
> “¿Beth trae a Marcus e Isabella?” = Is Beth Bringing Marcus and Isabella  
> ¿Qué quiso decir Beth que le dio una opción?” = What did Beth mean she gave him a choice?  
> “Tendrías que preguntarle a Rio sobre eso”=You should ask Rio about it"   
> “Miguel, Mírame.” = Michael, Look at me.   
> PS. Idk why it translated Michael into Miguel, but Mick's name is Michael and his mother calls him Miguel and his nickname is Demon/ Mick.


	4. Wasn't There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on last Sunday, but lol I kept getting stuck. I apologize if this is short, but I will try to update again before the end of next week. Chile, listen last weeks episode.... A mess, I just I don't even know how to describe it.... However I think it's messed up that we get a whole episode about Marypat's dead husband no one cares about, but Rio only get's 3 minutes of screen time every episode.... and let's be honest. Half of us is there only for Rio. sooo. Lol there is a part at the OB/GYN, please imagine the part from 3x03 but softer and a happy Rio, Hope you enjoy the chapter! Translations at the end - J

Beth 

_Sighing, looking between the paint swatches in front of me, I couldn’t help but to get frustrated. Rio and I just found out we are having twins, and I can’t decide on which color to paint the nursery. I know logically it’s too early, but I’m an over planner and it helps to ease my anxieties especially when Rio is “handling business”. It also doesn’t help that he’s also frustrated because I can’t pick a damn color._

_“Elizabeth, I promise, just pick one,” He mumbled just five minutes ago before walking off somewhere in the art supply store._

_I sighed, still not being able to pick a color._

_“Half Blue, and Half pink? But I like this color of grey/purple. Yellow in that room would also look nice with the sun coming in.” I mumbled to myself picking up the different paint swatches._

_I knew to grab the black paint because Rio was going to paint their names on their respective sides of their room. He was very talented with drawing, even though he didn’t do it often. But once I pretended to cry, he instantly changed his mind._

_“But I really like this green for your side Marcus, but what matches green for your side Isabella?” I mumbled again, rubbing my belly as they moved. My voice seemed to calm them, but I knew it would be too soon before Marcus kicked his sister and I would need a seat._

_I was too in my thoughts, when I heard, “Bethie?”_

_I stiffened, because I know only one person in the world would call me that ugly ass name. I turned around to see Dean, holding the hand of a little girl. I haven’t seen Dean in about 3 years, since we signed our divorce papers._

_“I thought that was you, look at you. I never thought I’d see the day My Bethie pregnant.” He smiled, but I could tell it was tense._

_“I’m not your Bethie, not anymore.” I gritted out._

_“Hm.” He nodded, but left an awkward silence between the both of us._

_“Who is this?” I asked, looking at the little girl_

_She smiled, “I’m Bailee Boland.”_

_I looked at Dean, and he instantly avoided my gaze, so I looked back at the little girl and smiled back, “Well how old are you Bailee?”_

_“I’m four.” She said holding up for fingers._

_My eyes immediately shifted back to Dean, who looks extremely uncomfortable. Before either of us could speak someone called out to Dean,_

_“Honey, I found what I was looking for. Why are you in the paint aisle-“ But she stopped when she saw me._

_She cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear, “Mrs. Boland. Nice to see you again.” She tried to smile._

_I rolled my eyes at her pleasantries, “It’s Elizabeth Marks, but I can see congratulations are in order, Amber, seeing as now you’re the new and improved Mrs. Boland.”_

_“Babe, are you okay?” Rio asked coming from behind me, He put his arm around my neck and shoulders. I didn’t realize how tense I was until he was by my side, allowing me to relax._

_I nodded my head, but my eyes never left the sight in front of me._

_“C’mon honey, let’s go to the counter while Daddy talks to Beth huh?” Amber said, taking her daughter’s hand and hurrying up out of the aisle, leaving Rio and I with Dean._

_“So, this is the guy you left me for?” Dean accused, looking disgusted between Rio and I. I could feel Rio tense up, but I didn’t have to look at him, to know he looked absolutely bored._

_“Excuse me?” I said, I couldn’t even really process what the hell just happened._

_“You heard me Bethie, I made my mistakes but you left me for a guy with neck tatts? I thought people were crazy when they said this was who you had in my house.”_

_“YOUR HOUSE! NO, Dean, MY HOUSE! And don’t talk about him like you know him!” I scoffed._

_“You get pregnant by this gang banger and is totally fine, but we’ve known each other for years and you couldn’t even TRY to get pregnant!” He accused again._

_I closed my eyes, because I was about to lose my patience. I needed to calm down, because if I was mad, Rio was beyond pissed._

_“Dean, you fucked your secretary and got her pregnant, and tried to keep it from me. You gave her my name!” I yelled._

_I didn’t realize I was in Dean’s face until Rio was trying to pull me away._

_“You don’t deserve her name, Dean!” I yelled again, tears coming into my eyes._

_“Bethie.” He tried to call out to me, but I snapped_

_“STOP CALLING ME THAT! I’VE ALWAYS HATED THAT NICKNAME!” Now, I was full on crying, and I threw all of the paint swatches I had in my hand at Dean, gathering the attention of peoplein the aisle, but they quickly let to avoid confrontation._

_“Elizabeth, let’s go, okay?” Rio said softly, I snapped out of staring at Dean when I heard his voice, and I was about to take his hand to leave, but here comes Dean making everythingworse._

_“How about to stay out of this, Neck Tatts.” Dean said, slightly pushing Rio._

_Rio’s back stiffened and he instantly stood up straight, it was like the push flipped a switch in him. He turned around, putting me behind him, and stood up tall, with his hands connected in front of him. Even though Dean was taller, Rio could easily take him down, no problem. Dean tried to look intimidating, but it didn’t work._

_“How about you back the fuck away from my family, before yours is burying you six feet under. Yeah?” Rio said, he was very calm, but Dean could say anything to make him snap._

_“You’re gonna let him talk to me like that?” Dean asked, trying to look over Rio’s shoulder, to look at me. But it failed, because the next thing you know, Dean is on the ground gasping for air, which caused me and a frantic Amber to scream out._

_Rio got down to his level, and took his gun out of his waistband, putting it to Dean’s chest._

_“Christopher!” I hissed, but the look he gave me instantly shut me up, turning back to Dean, he pointed at different places on his body with his gun_

_“Listen here Boland. You ever come around Elizabeth, or my kids, I won’t hesitate to shoot you, and make your daughter, fatherless, mailing her your body parts. You understand?”_

_Dean couldn’t speak, so he just nodded his head. Rio started to laugh,_

_“Good, that’s good. I’m glad we understand each other. You ever disrespect her or me again, I will mail your body parts to your granny, yeah?” He smiled._

_Dean again, nodded his head._

_Rio smiled, putting his gun back in his waistband, “Aw, man, we could’ve been great friends. You, you really understand me. Too bad though.” He ended, and his smile dropped, giving Dean the worst look._

_Rio got up, and brushed off his pants, and stepped over Dean, causing him to flinch. Which in turn made Rio laugh, “Pathetic. Ass. Man.” He mumbled._

_He reached out his hand, “Elizabeth, Let’s go, yeah?”I was frozen, still in shock from what just transpired, and the fact that Dean is still on the floor, or the fact that Rio acted like nothing just happened._

_“Elizabeth.” He said a little more forceful,_

_I looked at him in the eyes, and took his hand, while he led me out the store._

_~~~~_

_We didn’t say much to each other on the ride home, or even at dinner and it was really awkward trying to put together more items for the nursery, in silence. Even when he left for work and I was sitting in bed, reading my newest mommy book, he just kissed my head and left out._

_By the time he got home, it was 4:30 in the morning and I was still awake. I surprised him when he walked in the back door. He cautiously looked at me while I ate my latest craving, pickles and chocolate ice cream._

_“Why are you awake?” He mumbled, sitting across the counter from me on the stool._

_I shrugged, mouth full of food, “Couldnt sleep without you, gotta craving.”_

_He turned up his nose at what I was eating and just sat looking at me. It’s pitiful that neither of us can sleep without one another anymore. We sat in silence, and I couldn’t take it because he hadn’t talked to me all day. I knew he was pissed, and I owed him an explanation._

_“When I was married to Dean, towards the end of our marriage, I did get pregnant.” I said,_

_“Elizabeth-“ He sighed, but I cut him off._

_“Just let me explain. Okay?” He nodded and let me continue,_

_“ I wasn’t too thrilled about having a baby at first, I wasn’t happy with Dean. I figured a baby could fix our issues. But we found out it was a girl and I became ELATED!” I smiled thinking of the first time I found out what I was having,_

_“I started buying things, I tried to paint the nursery, I tried everything, but Dean wouldn’t let me. He kept trying to avoid the conversation and trying to get me to not “Get my hopes up” and tried to deter me from doing anything for her. I let it slide but then when I was trying to buy baby things our card declined._

_I knew I gave him the money for the credit cards, I wrote out the damn check. So embarrassed I came home and found out the truth.I found out he was screwing someone else and losing all of our money. I kept it in for 2 months, and then I had a miscarriage, I was stressing too much and didn’t have anyone to talk to, so I miscarried my daughter. After that, I told him I knew the truth, he promised to change, get counseling and like an idiot, I believed him. He wanted to get pregnant again, but because I lost the baby, I didn’t want to go near him._

_A year later, I walk into Boland Motors, and I see his secretary. Amber. She looks about 6 months pregnant, arguing with my husband. Turns out, they were having a girl. And she named her Bailee.”_

_I didn’t realize that I was crying until Rio wrapped his arms around me, whispering comforting words in my ear._

_“What were you going to name you daughter?” He asked, once I finally calmed down._

_I sniffled, and could barely speak, but I choked out, “If it was a boy Daniel Isaiah Boland, if a girl Bailee Elizabeth Boland.”_

_“How about, we go to bed, yeah?” He said softly, kissing my forehead._

_“Yeah.” I sighed._

Rio 

“Mom, I’m fine! I promise.” I kept waving her hand away from my forehead, and her feeding me soup. I’m a grown ass man and my mother strong-armed me into her moving into my apartment with me. As she says, “It’s either your apartment or you come home.” 

So here we are, my mother in the guest room, while Marcus and Isabella run around playing and Sammy trying to look busy. 

“No, no lo eres. siéntate quieto” She demanded. 

I huffed as she cleaned my dressings and replaced them with new ones. A retired nurse from Columbia. My mother Alejandra Pilar Garcia Martinez, is not someone you necessarily play with my fatherAdrion Michael Ramirez De Luna from Mexico, married at a very young age, and came to America. Their love and appreciation for one another is what I want for my marriage. Mom was tough but Dad was tougher, he taught me to provide for myfamily and what it was to be a man. Mom never agreed with Dad’s lifestyle especially after moving to America, but it was the only way he knew how. 

Hell, it’s the only way Mick and I know how. She wasn’t happy when we took over Dad’s business when he died, but what else were we supposed to do. 

“Qué estás pensando?” She mumbled, cleaning my stitches, I winced and she quietly said sorry. 

“Papá, tú y papá” I mumbled, throwing my arm over my eyes. 

“Christopher-“ 

“Mamá, te amo pero estoy bien” I grunted out, trying to get her to drop the topic, 

Before she could speak, the twins came running into my room, 

“Daddy, can we please go to the park?! We don’t want to be stuck in here all day.” Isa pouted. 

“Mi Amor, Daddy can’t take you to the park, and abuela is too old.” She smiled, tucking Isa’s curly hair behind her ear. 

“Sammy can take us!” Marcus suggested, I necessarily didn’t like the idea, she’s never been alone with them, but apparently Mom, Sammy and the kids thought it was a great idea. I couldn’t say no to really any of them, so I nodded, and they all got dressed.

“Don’t worry Rio, I got them. I can take care of them. It’ll be practice for our own one day.” She winked and kissed my cheek, before they left.

“Take my car, it has their seats in them!” I called out as they went to the front door. 

“GOT IT!!!!” She yelled back. 

After hearing the front door close, the apartment fell silent. I had my eyes closed, trying to enjoy my apartment quiet without the pitter patter of the kids’ running. I knew Mom was fiddling with things because I could hear her feet shuffle and her breathing. She wanted to talk, but I didn’t know about what. However, I’m not going to ask, because I wasn’t in the mood to talk. 

She finally sat back on the bed, and sighed. 

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?” I said opening my eyes and sitting up. 

“The day you got hurt, it was tough. I had seen your father in those situations many times before, but I know you’re careful, I know you have back-up, but you’re not invincible Christopher.” She said rubbing my arm, I knew better not to say anything so I just let her continue. 

“It became real for all of us, that you’re not invincible. Your father wasn’t, and it ended up killing him and your sister.” 

“Mama-“ She put her hand up to stop me. 

“What are your intentions with Sammy?” 

This caused me to pause, I eyed my mother cautiously because I didn’t know where she was going with this. It came completely out of left field. 

“I plan to marry her? She is my fiancee…” 

“Why hasn’t she moved in with you?” 

“I wanted the kids to be comfortable with her?” 

“The kids comfortable or you comfortable? Cause the weekend I met Elizabeth you had been living together for 3 months.” 

I shook my head, “That’s what this is about? Elizabeth.” 

“What happened between the two of you?” She asked, cautiously, she knew this was a button that I didn’t like pushed. All of my family knew not to talk about Elizabeth to me. 

“None of your damn business.” I grunted out, trying to get out of the bed, but I could barely move, and then my mother put her finger in my gunshot wound causing me to yell out in pain. 

“Adrion! ¡Qué demonios pasó! Amabas a esa chica. ¡Pediste el anillo de tu bisabuela para proponerle matrimonio! ¡Que pasó!” She screamed at me 

“She Left me okay! SHE LEFT! I couldn’t give her what she wanted, so she left.” I cried out, holding my chest, still from the pain of her sticking me.

“¿Por qué?” Her eyes were big and she could sense that I was in pain, not from the wound, but from talking about my breakup with Elizabeth. I never really talked about it with anyone, not even Mick and he witnessed it. 

“Because- cause she wanted me to leave the business. Los negocios de papa. I couldn’t. I can’t. Lo construyó desde cero. Es lo único que me queda. So she left me.” 

I finally could stand up and I walked into the bathroom connected to my room, and slammed the door shut. I didn’t want to have this conversation, especially not with my mother. 

Yes, did I ask for our family heirloom to give to Elizabeth, yes. She kicked me out before I could. I didn’t give it back to my mother though. I probably will give it to Isabella when she’s older, cause it’s still sitting in my safe. 

* * *

_“Can you please chill?” I laughed,_

_Elizabeth was sitting on the doctor’s table, constantly twirling the hair around her finger. She had baked at least 3 dozen cupcakes and 2 dozen batches of cookies from her obsessive stressing about the doctor’s appointment._

_She sighed, “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, okay?”_

_“Too late. All five tests were positive.” I smiled,_

_“Chris” She whined._

_I was standing across the room, leaning against the counter, but I looked up to see her face. I couldn’t necessarily read it but it was different from how I would’ve expected her to feel. I walked over to her, brushing the hair out of her face,_

_“No matter what the doctor says mama, I still love you. Baby or no baby. It’s still just us, yeah?”_

_She nodded and whispered, “Yeah”_

_That caused me to smile, “Have you thought of any names?” I asked._

_She rolled her eyes, and fell back on the table making the paper covering crinkle. “I just got pregnant, and the doctor could say that I’m not. And you’re over here talking aboutbaby names.”_

_“I’m excited! Okay, if it’s a girl, I wanna name her after my sister Isabella Rose.”_

_Elizabeth knew that my sister was my world, and of course, I want to name my daughter after the most perfect sibling I have. She touched my arm, knowing talking about Isa was always a hard subject to talk about._

_“I like that Isabella Rose Ramirez. Beautiful.” She smiled_

_“Well, if we follow tradition, her name will be Isabella Rose Ramirez Marks. Daddy’s name first, Momma’s second. But I understand if you don’t want to,”_

_She wasn’t extremely huge into traditions, and bringing her around my family full of Columbians and Mexicans who immigrated to the US, is kind of hard. She rolls with the punches anyway. If I have to deal with Annie Marks, I’m sure she can handle Val, Gabby and Nikky_

_She laughed, “Why so your sisters can just call me out for being a basic ass white girl, again? If that’s the tradition of your culture, it’s the tradition of my kid’s culture.”_

_I just shook my head, because she knew how to handle herself in these types of situations._

_“What if it’s a boy? After your dad?” I suggested._

_Elizabeth shook her head, “Hell no, Absolutely not. What about after you?”_

_I shrugged, “Eh, I’m named after my dad and I hated being called AJ, and came up with Rio to get away from being Adrion Jr. I don’t want my kid to feel like that.”_

_Before she could even finish, the doctor had came in interrupting our conversation. She asked Elizabeth a bunch of questions about conception and last period, and I kind of tuned out about that._

_“Well, how do I know if I’m pregnant?” Elizabeth asked,_

_“We will take a blood test to confirm” The doctor said, which got my attention,_

_“How long does that take?” I asked_

_“About one to two days.. But in the mean time, watch the alcohol and stay away from sushi and deli meats just to be safe.”_

_“Thank you.” Elizabeth huffed out._

_I tapped the machine, and asked the doctor, “I know it might be too early, but it couldn’t hurt to try right?”_

_“Chris, we talked about this” Elizabeth whined._

_“Looks like we got an excitedDaddy over here. We can try if it’s okay with Ms. Marks.” She said looking over at Elizabeth._

_I looked at her too and started giving her my best puppy eyes and pout, so she rolled her eyes, laughing and agreed._

_The doctor turned on the machine and set it up to be inserted into Elizabeth. She didn’t flinch, she just looked up at the ceiling doubtful. Me on the other hand, extremely excited and couldn’t wait to see my son or daughter._

_“Huh.” The doctor mumbled,_

_Elizabeth sighed disappointed, “What’s that?” I asked, moving over closer to the doctor to look at the sonogram._

_“Congratulations, strong implantation, healthy sac, lining is Nice and thick, and looks like you’re having twins.”_

_Shocked, we both looked at each other,_

_“Twins!” Elizabeth croaked out._

* * *

Looking over at Elizabeth, her leg was bouncing in up and down. We were sitting in the doctor’s office, waiting to be called back. I was looking at my phone, and laughed slightly. 

“What’s so funny?” She mumbled. 

“This reminds me of when we found out you were having twins. How nervous you were, how excited I was. Good memories.” I said looking to her, 

She sighed, “Yeah, well. I never thought I’d be back here after the last time.” She mumbled. 

My body stiffened, we never truly talked about this unless we were arguing, I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm my anger. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, I physically couldn’t be.” I said looking at her. 

She nodded, “I know, you were in jail and I was out here. Nothing we can do about it now. Just only so many miscarriages a girl can take, you know?” She chuckled bitterly. 

Before I could respond, the doctor called us back into the room. 

~~~~ 

Driving her home was quiet and awkward, we could only hear the soft purr of the engine and the both of us breathing. We didn’t speak until I pulled into her driveway and parked the car. 

“So, are you keeping the twins the rest of the week? I set up a playdate for them this Saturday” She mumbled, looking out at the window. 

I cleared my throat, “Yeah, I got them, I will get them to you by Friday” 

She nodded and went to reach for the door, and I grabbed her arm, causing her to stop and stiffen. 

“Elizabeth, are we not gonna talk about this?” 

“Talk about what?” 

“Talk about the fact that we are having another baby, You don’t seem too excited. You also haven’t talked to me in general, at all today.” 

She sighed, playing with the bottom of her shirt and blandly said, “Cause I’m not. I’m trying not to get my hopes up.” 

“Why?” 

She snapped her head towards me, “You KNOW why!” 

“That’s not going to happen again!” I yelled back 

“Yeah? Turner is back, again. You’ve been shot, again. I’m worried about you and the kids. All the time.Again. It’s history repeating itself!” 

“Elizabeth-“ 

“You don’t know what I went through, you WERE IN JAIL! I had to take care of TWO BABIES, By myself and I was pregnant with a third. You weren’t here! It was hell! Taking care of Marcus and Isabella, making sure I ate, making sure you were okay. Turner on my back, on your families back! YOU. WEREN’T. THERE.” She ranted at me. 

She didn’t even give me a chance to answer before she hopped out the car, slamming my door and storming into the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No, no lo eres. siéntate quieto" = "No, you are not. sit still "  
> "¿Qué estás pensando?" = "What are you thinking?"  
> “Papá, tú y papá” = "Dad, you and dad"  
> “Mamá, te amo pero estoy bien” = "Mom, I love you but I'm fine"  
> "¡Adrion! ¡Qué demonios pasó! Amabas a esa chica. ¡Pediste el anillo de tu bisabuela para proponerle matrimonio! ¡Que Paso!"= "Adrion! What the hell happened! You loved that girl. You asked for your great-grandmother's ring to propose to her! What happened!"  
> "¿Por qué?"= "Why?"  
> "Los negocios de papa. No pude. No puedo. Lo construyó desde cero. Es lo único que me queda".= "Dad's business. I couldn't. I can't. He built it from scratch. It's the only thing I have left."


	5. Sunshine and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. It rained where I lived the other day and it motivated this chapter. I wanted to add a smut kind of pov in the chapter but lol i'm not good at writing that, if anyone has suggestions. Please let me know. Translations at the bottom. (Also, please tell me you saw the episode on Sunday, LOL Rio is a petty bitch and I live for it.) ~J

Demon 

“Uncle Mick, why do you have so many pictures on your body?” Isa asked while playing in my beard. 

“ Porque él quiere darle a su pobre madre un ataque al corazón” Mom mumbled, making Marcus and Isabella laugh. 

I rolled my eyes, and started to tickle my niece, “Because I like them on me, don’t you?” 

She laughed, and nodded her head, “My daddy has the one on his neck. That’s my favorite one.”

“Yeah, I have the same one on my back and your abuelito had it on his chest.” 

I smiled at her, and then I heard the front door unlock, and Rio walking in looking pissed. I was at his apartment making sure mom left Sammy alone and that the kids were okay. He had to go to the doctor’s office with Beth and by the looks of it, it didnt go well. 

“Isa! Come play with me!” Marcus called out to her. 

“Okay Mar Mar!” She pinched my cheek and hopped off my lap, running to wherever her brother was as Rio sat down on the couch with me. 

“How’d it go?”I eyed my brother, he seemed deflated and hurt all at the same time. He had gotten a juice from the fridge and opened it to take a sip. 

Sighing, “Went good, it’s healthy, long as she doesn’t stress, everything will be okay.” 

“So why does it look like someone killed your dog?” I chuckled. 

“I’m worried about Elizabeth. She isn’t happy like she was with Marcus and Isabella. She’s very detached. Made a comment in the doctor’s office and it kind of scared me.” 

“What she say?” 

He just shook his head, dismissing my comments, “I don’t want to talk about it. Did you ever find out who shot me?” 

I straightened up, “Taken Care of. And the next shipment is free.” 

“That’s exactly what I like to hear.” He smiled 

I sighed, knowing not to bring it up in front of mom, but I had too.I made sure she wasn’t around to hear me as she was making sure Mar and Isa were okay. 

I hit Rio’s leg to get his attention, he had his head back and eyes closed. 

“I think it’s the same puta’s that made a hit on Pops and Isa.” I mumbled. 

“What makes you think that?” He asked sitting up straight. 

“Cause, shit kinda went down like that night. I’m having some of the boys look into it. Reached out to a couple of connects in Columbia, but nothing yet.” 

He sighed, “On top of everything that happening, I don’t need this. I thought we got rid of these fuckers back then.” 

“I thought so too, but you cut off one head, three more grow. I’m trying to get it figured out” I shrugged, 

Before he could speak, my phone went off, I looked at the caller ID and it was Beth calling me. With confusion, I answered the phone: 

“Beth? What’s going on?” I said into the phone, 

Rio looked at me and mouthed, “My Elizabeth?” 

I nodded and put my finger up to tell him to hold on, 

“Are you with your mom?” She asked quietly, eating on something. 

Looking at mom, cleaning, “Yeah, why?” 

“Cause I have a craving for her spicy tostadas, and I need it, please.” She whined on the phone. 

I laughed, listening to hear eat, and called out to Mom, “Mom, Beth wants to know if you can make her your special tostadas!!” 

“Ella está teniendo un antojo?” She called out 

“Yeah!” 

“Okay! I’ll make it tonight for her!” She told me. 

“She will make it tonight for you, I can bring it over, or Rio can.” I said 

“No, don’t have Rio come over, can you please bring them. Idon’t want to see him.” I eyed my brother and he looked at me, questioning what was going on? 

“A’ight, I will bring them over. What are you eating now? You’re munching in my ear.” 

“Chocolate Ice cream and pickles.” Rio mumbled, and a second later Beth told me “Chocolate Ice cream and pickles.” 

“That’s nasty as hell, Beth.” 

“It’s Christopher’s child. I crave it every time I’m pregnant.” She mumbled. 

“Nothing changes about her.” Rio mumbled and started playing on his phone. 

“Still nasty.” 

“Well, it happens and it’s good. So, hurry up and bring me my food cause I really want some. Please and Thank You Michael” 

I laughed, and I could hear her smile, “You’re welcome.” 

Beth 

_I was sitting in the loft, all lights out and sipping on my coffee. All I was wearing was a T-shirt that I stole from Rio, it barely fit over my chest, but I loved it because it smelled just like him. I could close my eyes and hear my breathing, as well as the pitter patter from the rain coming from outside. It was beautiful, something very nice to see, Detroit as the winter broke and spring starting to come out._

_“Elizabeth, why are you sitting in the dark?” Rio called out from the front door, he came in and locked the door, putting away all of his “work” things._

_“Cause I like the quiet and I love listening to the rain.” I said, still looking out into the stormy weather._

_I could tell he was shaking his head and smiling at me, “Whatever you say Darlin’. Mick gave me leftovers from Mom’s house. Her Tamales!” He came over and titled my head to kiss me on the forehead._

_I smiled at the small gesture, “Please tell him I said thank you! I love her cooking.” I mumbled as he came and sat next to me on the couch._

_“What is it about you and rain?” He asked curiously, as he rubbed up and down my leg._

_I shrugged, “I’m my most calm when it rains. Everything seems to stop. It was something I would do with Annie when we were younger. Go and sit on the window ledge and smell the flowers blooming, and smell the heat that was coming. Rainy days are the best. I can stay in the house and cuddle and just relax.” I breathed out, looking at the sky. I noticed that he didn’t say anything, so I turned to look at him and he was already staring at me._

_“I love you.” He spoke out, I slightly stiffened. I hadn’t said I love you to anyone except Dean, and I was shocked, I didn’t know he felt that way._

_Of course, he noticed my hesitation, “Of Course, you don’t have to say it back, I know you are just now getting over your ex, I don’t want to push you.”_

_He started to get up from the couch, but I stopped him, by putting my hand across his wrist and using my other hand, putting the coffee on the coffee table. I slightly stared at him, but I ended up shaking my head. I ended up turning to him and put both of my hands on his face, to make him look at me._

_“It’s not that I don’t feel the same way, it’s just- I love you too.”_

_“You do?”_

_I nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t have agreed to move in together, if I didn’t Chris.”_

* * *

“Beth, Beth!” Annie called out my name, I turned around from the sink, to look at her, 

“Are you okay?” She asked me, 

I shook my head, turning back to the window and looking into the back yard “Not Really. It’s raining. Can’t tell you the last time I enjoyed the rain.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked me again, 

Sighed, “Not really, I just want to stand here, go lay in the bed and forget about today.” 

I could hear her trying to think of something, anything to say to me, but there was nothing really anyone could do. 

“It was almost 4 years ago, Beth. I thought you’d talk to your therapist about this stuff.” 

“I know, but me getting pregnant again, brought up a lot of unaddressed feelings.” I mumbled, against my tea cup, taking a sip of it. 

“Do you have anything to eat?” She asked, going right to the fridge. 

“Mick brought me tostadas, but I can't eat them, I lost my craving, and they make me sad.” 

“Well eat them when you can.” She mumbled. 

After staying quiet for a few, she asked, “Why don’t you like the rain? You used to love it when I was little. It was one of my favorite things to do with you when we sat watching the rain.” 

“I only made it a fun event to make you not realize the power was out, and that we didn’t have food.” 

She chuckled, “I figured that out after awhile, but it still doesn’t answer my question.” 

Thinking about it, there were so many reasons on why I hated the rain, they all made me want to curl into a ball and cry. 

I cleared my throat, “Everything that is bad, happens when it rains. My miscarriage. Rio. Mom. Everything”

“Beth? It’s okay to cry,” Annie called out to me, I looked at her, and didn’t realize I was crying, but when she touched me, I screamed and scooted away from her. 

Annie looked at me, and realized what was happening, I hadn’t had a panic attack in a few years, so she carefully took my cup from my hands, and helped me to focus on my breathing. 

“I’ll call ruby and you get in the bed okay?” She said softly. 

I listened and got into the bed, but the bed only seemed to make my crying worse.

Rio 

“Daddy, can we call Mommy?” Marcus came holding Isabella’s hand into my room, I looked at the time and it was around 10 pm. 

“I dont know about that guys, Mommy is probably sleeping. It’s late.” I said sitting up in the bed. Tonight it was just the three of us. The twins were actually really good at looking after me, something they got from their mother. They made sure I was okay after getting hurt, I rolled my eyes at the thought of Isa yelling at me in Spanish to take my medicine or she was gonna call my mom. 

“I know, but it’s raining. Mommy doesn’t like the rain.” Isa said, which confused me, the last time I checked, she loved the rain. 

I sighed, knowing that the two of them wouldn’t let it go until they knew she was okay. I shook my head, and handed them my phone, with Marcus going to FaceTime and calling Elizabeth. As soon as the phone picked up, all you could hear was crying in the background. 

“Hey babies, um mommy isn’t available to talk right now.” I heard Ruby say. 

“Is she okay?” Marcus asked. 

Before Ruby could respond, you heard shuffling and Beth sniffling ‘Hello’ 

“We called cause it’s raining mommy.” Isabella said. 

I could hear her smile, “Thank you, Mommy is fine. Don’t worry about me okay? Have a good sleep at your Abuela’s.” 

“We are at Daddy’s.” Isa smiled. 

“Well, have a good night at your Daddy’s.” 

She talked to them for a few minutes, mostly Isabella, while Marcus just looked at the phone. He was always talkative to Elizabeth, but he stayed completely quiet. She said their evening prayers with them and got off the phone. Once Isa handed the phone back to me, she ran off to her room, but Marcus stayed at the bottom of my bed. 

“You okay, pup?” 

He shook his head, “It’s raining. She has to sleep with me and Isabella, or she cries.” 

This was news to me, because I never knew that, but it did remind me that Elizabeth has panic attacks. 

“When she cries, does her breathing get short?” He nodded his head, 

“Go get your sister, and go get dressed.” I said getting out of the bed and putting on my sweatpants. 

~~~~ 

About 20 minutes later, I rung the front door bell to her house. Marcus was annoyed, I didn’t use my key, but I had Isa in my arms knocked out. 

Annie came and answered the door, “Gangfriend, what- why are you here.” 

I ignored her terrible nickname for me and pushed inside the house, “My kids were concerned about their mother.” I mumbled while taking off their coats and shoes, putting them in the right places in the hallway. 

“Pup, take your sister upstairs and put your pajamas on. Okay?” 

“But Mommy,-“ I cut him off with a look, 

“I will let you know how mommy is, but you don’t want to worry her more cause you’re here.” I kissed both of their heads and sent them to their rooms. 

Once they were out of ear shot, I turned to Annie who had her arms crossed over her chest. 

“She still gets panic attacks?” I asked avoiding her glare. 

She sighed, “They haven’t been this bad, in a long time, but yeah.” 

“Did you know Marcus and Isabella sleep with her when these happen?” I put my hands in my pocket, I didn’t know what to do with them, and it’s stopping me from what I really want to do. 

Annie just nodded, when Ruby came out of her room. 

“She wants to know who was at the door, but I’m assuming it was you and the kids?” Ruby pointed to me 

“They were worried about her. I was worried” 

I ignored the look between the two of them, and sighed, “Look, I could take them back home but I think that would make all three of them hysterical. And if we’re forgetting, Elizabeth is pregnant and her having panic attacks isn’t helping. ” 

Annie immediately turned red and balled up her fists at her sides, “Of course we know, she told us before she even told you! How dare you?” 

“All I’m saying, is she can’t handle what happened the last time.” 

“How do you know, you weren’t even here to pick up the pieces. Like ALWAYS! I pick her up and put her back together every time.” She spat at me. 

“Annie!” Ruby yelled, “Us arguing isn’t going to help, the kids are worried about her, and so are we, so unless anyone has a solution. Please shut up!” 

Rolling my eyes, I took off my shoes and jacket putting it on top of the bench, and started walking to her room. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Annie yelled at me. 

I had to take a couple of breaths before I answered, Annie was testing all of my patience today. 

“She needs to be held.” 

Ruby shook her head, “We tried hugging her, it made it worse. It always makes her worse” 

I ignored the both of them, and went into the room, and saw her curled into a ball on the bed crying. When she heard someone come into the room, she looked at me. 

“Wha-what- Where are-“ She sobbed, couldn’t even get all the words out. 

I slowly went to touch her face, making sure she wouldn’t jump away from me, when I knew she wouldn’t. I pushed the wet hair out of her face and behind her ear. Then I sat on the bed and she instantly crawled over to me and snuggled her face into my shoulder. I instantly started to rub her back.

“The kids were worried about you, they’re upstairs. You’ve raised empathetic children and I need to know you’re okay so I can tell them. Okay?” 

“I’m- Okay.” She sobbed again. 

“Doesn’t sound like it darlin’” I smiled. I took my hand from her back to get out of the hug, but she grabbed my wrist. 

“Dont-“ 

I shook my head, “I’m not going anywhere, just got to tell them you’re okay. I’ll be right back. Okay?” 

She nodded and let me go from our hug, I turned around and saw Annie and Ruby looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I mumbled a ‘be back’ and jogged up the stairs to the twins rooms. 

Isa was in her bed, knocked out and cuddling her favorite stuffed animal. I laughed and went over to Marcus’ room. He was sitting in the bed and looked up at me with big eyes, just like his mother. 

“Mommy is okay. But I’m going to stay the night with you guys to make sure she’s okay.” I said rubbing his hair. 

“Can I see her?” He asked me, 

I shook my head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, pup. Mommy gets like this sometimes, I know what to do for her. She’ll be back to normal in the morning. You trust me?” 

He took a minute to understand what I was saying, and he nodded, I couldn’t say anything because Ruby was yelling for me downstairs. 

“I gotta go pup.” I kissed his head, and tucked him in the covers. “Night Marcus.” 

“Night Daddy.” I turned off the light, shutting his door and ran back downstairs. 

“What’s up?” I said coming down, 

“She started freaking out again.” She mumbled, I could tell this was really bothering her. Beth was her best friend and she didn’t know what to do when Beth was in this situation. I nodded and went back into the room, 

She was throwing pillows at Annie and it was a sight to see. If this wasn’t serious, I would’ve been on the floor laughing. 

“I heard you been causing trouble.” I smirked, and she stopped throwing the pillows at Annie to give me her attention, but I noticed she wasn’t crying either.

“I was just trying to hug her and she flipped the fuck out. Hitting me with pillows.” Annie huffed and threw the pillows back at Beth, hitting the bed and her body.

“Beth, you suck!” She yelled again and left out the room. 

“She didn’t mean that.” Ruby said. 

But I spoke too soon, because she immediately bursts into tears. 

“Okay, Okay, scoot over.” I told her, sitting on the bed, she shook her head crying, readjusting all the pillows back onto the bed and I rolled my eyes. 

“Even when I’m trying to help, you still want the right side of the bed, Elizabeth.” I went to the left side and got in the bed, and she cuddled right into me, her facing the door and her back to my chest, and one arm under her head and the other around her waist. After a few minutes, she stopped crying, but she was still sniffling and slightly hiccuping. 

“You want the door open or closed?” Ruby asked. 

“Open.” I said, but Beth softly said, “Closed.” 

Both Ruby and I looked at her, but all of her attention was playing with my rings. 

“Closed it is.” I said looking back at her. 

“Alright, I’ll be in the guest room upstairs, I’m sure Annie is passed out on the couch,” She said and closed the door, turning off the lights, leaving. 

* * *

About an hour and a half later, her breathing had evened out. I was in and out of sleep, but she was still awake cause she was still playing with my hands. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” I mumbled into her head. 

“No.” 

“Will you eventually tell me?” I asked again 

She sighed “Yes.” 

“Does it deal with the miscarriage?” 

She stiffened slightly, and I could tell she was gonna cry again. 

“Yes” She trembled. 

It was my turn to sigh, “I know you’re scared. But this time is different. You wanna know what makes it different from the last time?” 

She stayed quiet, so I continued, “I’m here. I will protect you and the kids, and the baby. I want you to have a happy pregnancy, but I need you to be positive about it, cause if not the negativity will make you miserable.” 

“okay.” She mumbled. 

I sighed, “I know you’re not really talking, but I’m sorry that I was in jail when you miscarried. I should’ve been here, to take care of the twins, to help you with whatever you needed. I blame myself all the time. I should’ve listened to you when you begged me to leave the game. Turner just, made everything worse, and I couldn’t protect you. I’m so sorry.” 

She didn’t respond after a few minutes, and she wasn’t playing with my hands so I figured she was sleep, 

“I never blamed you for that. It wasn’t my fault or yours. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

I didn’t respond, but after a second she said“Thank you for apologizing.” 

“No problem sweetheart, go to sleep, yeah?” 

“Okay.” 

Sammy 

I had came to Rio’s apartment to surprise him last night but him nor the kids were here. I called him about 30 times, and usually he picks up. This time he didn’t. His place was sort of messy which was out of character for him. If he took the kids with him, it was probably an emergency and dropped them off at Beth’s to take care of it. 

I didn’t think of it, so I got in bed and went to sleep. However when I woke up this morning. He still wasn’t here. I called again, no answer. He hadn’t returned any of my phone calls or texts so I decided to call Demon. 

“You know how fuckin early it is right now?” He mumbled in the phone. 

“So you and Rio had a late night? Where are the kids?” I asked 

“What the fuck are you talking about Sammy? He’s at home, took the night off. It was his last night with the kids before he took them to Beth’s.” 

“Mick! They aren’t here! Ive been here since 11 last night, nothing! I’m really worried!” 

Before he could respond, the front door unlocked and opened, and Rio walked through the door. 

I sighed out relief, “ He just came in the door. I have him call you later.” 

“What are you doing here?” He asked me as I hung up the phone with Mick. 

“I came over last night. You weren’t here. I got worried. Why didn’t you answer any one of my phone calls?” 

“Phone died,” He vaguely said 

I looked over his body, and he looked fine. Just annoyed to see me, and for him to be “Staying home” he looked dead-beat tired. But he looked off.  I walked up to him to hug him, and he immediately hugged me back, but I noticed a bruise on his neck and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. I pulled away. 

“I thought your phone died?” 

He nodded, “I charged it on my way home.” He saw it was Beth and turned the ringer off putting back in his pocket. He never turned off his phone from Beth's calls. He always picks them up in case it's one of the twins or something is wrong. 

Something is wrong.

“Where were you last night?” 

“Business.” He said. 

I wanted to get more out of him, but we spoke at the same time. 

“We need to talk-“ 

“Why do you have a hickey?”

He didn’t say anything, but looked at me. 

“I have something to tell you.” He spoke 

“Did you cheat on me?” 

His body stiffened, and he took a few minutes to process what I asked, which honestly scared me. Rio is a very direct to the point kind of guy, and for the simple fact that he isn’t being direct, is pissing me off. 

“So, I’m assuming how you got that hickey. I cant believe you!” I went to grab my purse and leave, but he grabbed my arm. 

“I swear, nothing happened. Nothing Happened Samantha!” He pleaded. 

I snatched my arm from him, “Then explain that!” I pointed to his neck. 

He sighed, “I can’t. But I didn’t fuck anyone. But I need to talk to you.” 

~~ 

After about 20 minutes, I finally agreed to sit down, and listen to what he had to say. 

“Do you remember we broke up about 3 months ago?” 

I nodded my head, that was something I really tried not to think about. 

“Yeah, I went back to California.” 

He cleared his throat, “We weren’t- Elizabeth- I-“ 

“You’re not making any sense.” I was getting frustrated. I had a few meetings I had to push back and here I was listening to nonsense

“Elizabeth is pregnant.” He blurted out

“Well, that’s great! The twins get a sibling!” I smiled, I was happy for her, she was a great mother and raised Isa and Mar very well. I could tell something again was wrong, by the way he was looking at me.

“It’s mine.” He mumbled, looking at me. His eyes were big and full of sorrow, sorry that he hurt me, sorry that this was happening, but I could tell he didn’t regret it. 

“So, I go to California and you go and get your baby mother pregnant?” 

“We weren’t together, I didn’t know if you were going to come back. She just told me two weeks ago.” 

“TWO WEEKS AGO! How far along is she?!” I yelled standing up. 

“Tomorrow will be 12 weeks. 3 months.” 

“That’s literally 3 months to the day that I left! Fuck you Rio! You couldn’t even wait until I got off the fucking plane to fuck her!” 

“It wasn’t like that!” 

“Were you with her last night!” 

He didn’t answer me, 

“Were you with her last night!” I screamed again. 

“Yes.” 

“She gave you the hickey?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you still love her?” 

Before he could answer, I put my hand up to stop him from answering, “I don’t want to know. I don’t want to know that.” 

“Okay.” 

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, “I left because I couldn’t be around you or meet your kids. I cant- you know-“

“I know.” Is all he said, which made the tears instantly start to fall.

“I want to have your children. I want to marry you. I left to figure out our options, yeah, we broke up but I wanted to have a future with you. And you tell me that as soon, AS SOON, as I leave you’re fucking her.” 

When he didn’t say anything, I asked, “Do you love me?” 

“Yes.” 

“More than her? I don’t want to know that either.” I chuckled, when I kept asking things I knew the answer to. 

“Where does this leave us?” I asked again. 

He paused, which seemed like forever,

“I - I don’t know.” He said slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque él quiere darle a su pobre madre un ataque al corazón = Because he wants to give his poor mother a heart attack   
> Ella está teniendo un antojo?= Is she having a craving?


	6. Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop writing after finishing chapter 5. Hopefully this chapter isn't dumb, but I liked it, sort of. Let me know what you think. As always translations at the bottom. - J

Rio 

After our argument, Sammy basically ran out of my house. I was so exhausted that I just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. Stepping inside the bathroom, I took off my shirt and tossed it into the hamper. Looking at myself in the full length mirror, shaking my head. Elizabeth really fucked me up, cause I have hickeys all over my neck and chest. 

“So, you wanna tell me why your girl is calling me at 8 this morning asking where you were?” 

I pulled my gun from my waistband and held it in my brother’s face. 

“Can you also not point a gun at me?” He joked, I let out a sigh 

“Don’t fucking sneak up on me then. When I’m in the house by myself.” I grumbled, getting all of my things ready for a shower. 

“You gonna answer my question?” He asked, 

“What question is that?” 

“You gonna tell me why is Sammy calling me, looking for you?” 

I shrugged, “Oh, not really.” 

“You wanna explain the hickeys, from who I assume are not from Sammy.” 

I looked at him in the mirror, “Unless you want to see my dick, and me being naked, can you please get the fuck out of my bathroom?” 

He put his hands up in a defensive way, “Ohhhh, Hostility.” He laughed leaving. 

~~~ 

“Why are you still here?” I asked when I moved Mick’s feet from my coffee table, sitting on my couch. 

“Cause I want to know why Sammy thought I was your alibi when you were fucking Beth?” He raised his eyebrow at me. 

“I didn’t fuck her, shit I almost did though.” I mumbled. 

I got his full attention then, “I knew it!!! So what the fuck happened!” He asked excitedly. 

“Nothing.” 

“Hermano, you don’t have hickeys from nothing. Looks like she was tryna send a message to someone.” He smirked. 

“Shut up.” 

“See, you know I’m right, you get upset and only speak in one words when you know someone is reading you like a book.” 

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes, getting up to go into the kitchen to get food. I knew he would follow me, but I remained tight lipped, and having my back to him. Having a little brother is very annoying. 

“I’m not going to leave, until I get some answers.” 

“You get five Questions.” 

“Why’d you almost fuck Beth?” 

I turned around, crossing my arms over my chest, “We were both vulnerable and horny.” 

“Why’d you stop?” I gave him a look, meaning leave it alone, and he dropped it, Thankfully. 

“Fine. Why were you at her house?” 

“She had a panic attack, kids were worried, went over there to make sure she was okay.” 

“Does Sammy know Beth is pregnant?” 

“She does now.” 

“Are you guys broken up?” 

I bit my lip, “No.” 

“What the fuck dude! She know you were with Beth last night?” 

“You ran past your 5th question, that was 6.” I countered. 

“Bullshit, you didn’t answer one of them. So that’s five still. Matter of fact, why can’t you admit to anyone that you’re still in love with Beth? You stop her dates, when you have a whole fiancee. As soon as your girlfriend left, the first person you went to was Beth. What’s so hard about it!” 

I stayed quiet and turned around to go back to cooking my food. I was done answering questions, especially questions I didn’t know how to answer. 

“Fine. Be an ass. But Ma wanted me to tell you that family dinner is tomorrow and you better be there, with your kids, and your fiancee and their mother.” 

“I’m not risking Beth or Sammy in the same room together.” I mumbled, 

“Explain that to Mom after she whoops your ass.” 

Beth 

“So what happened again?” Annie asked, as we were catching up on Housewives, they were drinking wine and I was sipping on sparkling water. I couldn’t hold this for shit, especially when they kept asking me what happened once they left the room. Cause when they woke up, Rio was already gone.

I rolled my eyes, “Why do I have to keep telling you the same story?” 

“Because, I- it’s very-“Annie started.

“Interesting, to say the least.” Ruby finished. 

“Fine. We talked, I kissed him, then he kissed me, next thing you know we are tearing off each others clothes. I told him that I needed him, and he just stops.” 

“He stopped?” They both asked. 

“Me, straddling his waist, damn near naked, he stops.” I answered. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, but I completely embarrassed myself.” I mumbled. 

“Has he talked to you, about it?” Ruby asked, 

I shook my head, “It was two days ago, and it’s been radio silent. He texted asking could I bring the twins to his mother’s after school today, and I said yes, but other than that. Quiet.” 

“I need more wine, this is crazy.” Ruby got up, grabbing both her and Annie’s glasses going to the kitchen. I laid my head on Annie’s lap, exhausted from the conversation

“Why is it that I am 32 and I feel like a crazed teenager whenever I’m around him?” I spoke out loud, really to no one. 

“I didn’t even act this way with Dean.” I mumbled. 

“Well, there’s a lot of things different between gang friend and dumbass.” Annie said 

“You still call him gang friend?” Ruby laughed, 

“I mean, it fits.” She shrugged. 

“Well, what’s different?” I asked. 

“I don’t know.” They both said. 

* * *

_Laying in the bed with Rio, was a very familiar feeling. That I missed having. I always felt safe in his arms. It always felt right. I fell asleep to his breathing, and woke up this morning entangled with in the sheets and his body. Like last night, it just felt right._

_I didn’t want this to end, but I knew we had to go back to our normal lives._

_He stirred awake, noticing I was too. “Good morning, what time is it?” He asked, sleepily, rubbing his eyes, picking up his phone, reading the time 6:45 am. I noticed all of his notifications were missed phone calls and text messages from Sammy. But I ignored it, because his voice was making me horny. His morning voice always did something to me, it went straight between my legs. He put his phone down, and paid attention to me,_

_“You feeling any better?” He asked, brushing loose hair from my face._

_I shook my head, “No, not really.”_

_“Hm.”_

_“Thank you for staying with me, I know you’re busy.”_

_“There’s no place I’d rather be, I’ll always drop everything to come help.”_

_The way he looked at me, I couldn’t explain it, but it was like gravity pulled us together. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then I went straight for his mouth. At first he didn’t respond, and I was about to let go, but then he fell into rhythm with my kiss._

_It was a slow, very passionate kiss, turned into a messy sloppy kiss. I sat up and threw my leg over his waist, still kissing him. He grabbed my ass, bringing me in closer and even slapped it cause me to moan slightly._

_I stopped kissing him, and started to suck on his neck tattoo while grinding on his dick, it was his spot. I smiled moving on to his neck, when he started to grind against me and groaned out. I immediately took off his shirt, throwing it across the room. I eventually left hickeys all over his neck, shoulder and chest. He was mine in every other way, and I wanted him to know that. I wanted her to know that._

_“Elizabeth..” He moaned out, coming back up to his neck, I hummed, letting him know I was listening._

_“I know what you’re doing. You cant leave too many.” He shivered when I licked his spot and bit him_

_“Fuck. Her. you’re mine.” I mumbled against his skin._

_I pulled from his neck and kissed him again, but this time, he returned the favor. Flipping us over and Pulling my shirt off, and leaving hickeys on my chest. Then he moved down to my breasts, ripping my bra off, and instantly licked over my nipple and biting softly “I need you inside me, right now.” I moaned out_

_“You wet for me mama?” He asked, sliding his hand down my pants and feeling that I was dripping for him. He inserted two fingers into me and slowly started to finger me. Moaning, I grabbed his hand when he started to go fast._

_“Please Chris,” I whined,_

_“Please what, Elizabeth. I want you to tell me, what you want”_

_“I want, your dick inside me. I need you.” I moaned out again, slightly arching my back._

_He took his fingers out of me, I pulled off my pajama shorts and he pulled off his sweatpants, kissing me again. God, I haven’t felt like this in a few years. This man could make me cum off of just his fingers._

_“I want you to ride me.” He mumbled, Flipping us both over again, it was so quick that I screamed out and laughed, bracing myself, with my hands on his chest. Which made him laugh too._

_“God, I love you.” I laughed._

_As soon as both of us realized what I said, the mood instantly changed, and his phone started to ring. I looked over, and it was Sammy. I sighed, I got off of him and laid next to him. Both of us in our underwear, and panting._

_“What are we doing?” I asked._

_“I don't know.” He said, rubbing his face._

_“Do you still love me?”_

_He sighed, “Elizabeth,” warning me._

_“Do you love me? I can take it Chris. I just have to know if my feelings are one sided. If they are, I’ll let it go. But I need to know, so I know I’m not crazy.”_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but his phone again, started to ring. Sammy again._

_“I can’t deal with this right now.” He mumbled, shutting off his phone and getting off the bed, to put on his clothes. I wrapped the covers around my body, watching him leave, I couldn’t embarrass myself even more than what had transpired._

_When he got all of his stuff together, he came over to me and kissed my forehead,_

_“Of Course I do, but I can’t give you what you want Elizabeth. You deserve to be with someone who can. You deserve to be happy.”_

* * *

I picked up the kids and brought them to Rio’s Mom’s house. We were down the block, when they realized we weren’t going to our house.

“Mommy, where are we going?” Mar asked. 

“Well, Abuela is having dinner and wants to see you two. So I’m dropping you off and Daddy will drop you back at home.” I answered back 

“Why don’t you stay mommy? Es una cena familiar. Tu tambien eres familia.” Isa said 

“Yes, it is a family dinner. And I am your family, but It’s different okay? But your Spanish is getting better Bubba!” I beamed at her, as we were pulling up to the house. 

“Gracias mami, Abuela and Bisa are helping me.” She smiled back, getting out of her seat, and opening the door. 

Marcus followed her and I got out of the car, to get their backpacks, as my children have forgotten about their homework to play in the yard with their cousins. I noticed Rio wasn’t here yet, which I was silently thankful for. But that means I have to deal with his sisters. 

I walked up to the porch and Gabby was watching the kids. 

“Hey Gabby, um, these are the twins backpacks, they have homework to do. If you could have them do it before dinner, I would greatly appreciate it.” I said quickly handing her the bags. 

“Mama is gonna be upset that you’re not staying.” She said, taking the bags. 

I shook my head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why?” She countered. 

“Because it isn’t.” 

She smirked, which eventually turned into a smile. The fact that she looks just like Rio doing it. Kinda freaks me out. 

“Aw, cmon Beth. You’re familia, too.” She joked. 

I rolled my eyes, “Since when? I’ve always been La Perra Blanca who stole your brother.” 

She shrugged, “Well, can’t steal someone you don’t have anymore. But since you gave birth to my niece and nephew. Especially since you’re carrying another now.” 

“No, thank you. Tell Christopher that it’s okay to drop them off at home.” 

“Tell Chris what?” He said, walking up the sidewalk, with his arm over Sammy’s shoulder. 

“Nothing. I’m leaving. The kids can be dropped off at the house.” I said, 

“Oh, cmon Beth! You should stay Mama and Abuela would love to see you.” Mick laughed coming from the side of Rio. 

“No, thank you. I have to go.” I shook my head, 

“Not even ifI made your favorite?” Rio’s mom said coming out of the house. 

“Hi Ally, but I have something to do with my store.” I smiled. 

No matter what happened between Rio and I. I loved his mother like she was my own. Hell even at 26 dating her son- who was 22 at the time- she treated me like she was my mother and that was something that I needed when I was going through my divorce and even my mother’s death. Ally, as I call her, has always been a saint to me. 

She fully came outside and hugged me, “Oh, Nonsense, I’m sure your employees can handle it. It’s family dinner and you’re family.” She let go from our hug and dragged me into the house. 

I heard Mick laugh saying, “Told you Mama was gonna get her to stay.” 

~~~~~ 

Dinner was quiet, and extremely awkward for me. Ruby and Annie kept texting our group chat wondering where I was, and how come I bailed on dinner with them. After explaining what happened, they wanted constant updates. But I could tell everyone was staring at me, Rio and his girlfriend. I’m glad I wore I shirt that covered my chest and arms, cause I still have hickeys everywhere. 

“So Beth, when are you due?” Val snickered, I stiffened turning red,I didn’t know we were gonna talk about this. 

“Valentina, ¿puedes callarte?” Rio spoke quickly. 

“¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu nueva novia no sabe que te follaste a tu vieja novia?” She spoke with fake concern. 

“Val, ven uno. Detener.” Mick said, 

“¿Quién es mejor en la cama Christopher? Elizabeth o Samantha?” Val pointed between Sammy and I.

“ No conozco a Valentina. Preguntémosle a su ex esposo quién era mejor usted o su nueva esposa .” Rio spat at her

“¡Suficiente! ¡Ambos detengan!” Their mom slapped the table, yelling at them. 

Valentina had tears in her eyes, and you could tell she was pissed. She pushed her chair back, “Excuse me.” She ran out of the dinning room. 

“C’mon Val! He didn’t mean it.” Gabby called out following her, and Nikky followed too, after hitting Rio in the head. 

“¿Por qué le dirías eso a tu persona?” His mom asked, 

“Mamá, déjalo por favor” Rio mumbled with his head in his hands. 

“So much for family dinner.” Mick Laughed out loud. 

“I’m going to go get some air.” I said, walking out of the room, passing the living room and reaching the front door. 

As soon as I stepped outside, I could finally breathe. I just wanted to get out of this house and go to sleep. I sat on the porch swing, and had my eyes closed, until my phone rang in my hand. 

Seeing it wasn’t a saved number, I answered: 

“Hello, Ms. Marks.” He said. 

I sighed, “Agent Turner I don’t have time for this. What do you want?” 

He chuckled, “I need you to come down to the station, you can bring Christopher’s lawyer if you want. Wouldn’t want the public thinking I’m taking away the rights of a pregnant woman.” 

I took the phone from my ear, “How did you- what do you want?” 

“I just want to talk, and see if you’ll listen to me this time around. Check some alibi’s” 

“Whose alibi? Mine or His.” 

“Both. Be in my office tomorrow before 1pm.” And he hung up the phone. 

I screamed out a little, putting my head into my hands. Why couldn’t this man just leave me the hell alone. I’m tired of this shit. 

“So, you’re pregnant by my fiancee?” 

I opened my eyes, to see Sammy standing in front of me. 

“Do you have a point? Because that’s more of a question than a statement,” I said sitting up. 

“How could you do that to someone else? Another woman?” 

“Look, I didn’t even know you existed. I found out about you the same time I found out I was pregnant. When you came into my store announcing who you were.” 

She shook her head, “Not talking about that, I’m talking about leaving the hickeys all over him. You knew I would see them. I’m assuming that’s why you have on a sweater in fucking August.” 

I swallowed, I honestly didn’t have anything to say, I wasn’t going to deny it. But I’m not about to put my business out there with my kids inside the house. 

“What’s your point, Samantha?” 

“My point, Elizabeth, stay the hell away from my fiancee.” 

“Well, maybe you should tell your fiancee that, when he’s beating up people who go on dates with me, but sure I’ll stay away.” I spoke sarcastically. 

“He doesn’t love you. He loves me!” She pointed at herself. 

“Are you trying to prove that to yourself, or to me? Cause we both tend to know the truth.” 

I got up from the swing and went into the house, but I guess I caught everyone off guard and they tried to scatter and act normal. 

“Marcus! Isabella! Let’s go!” I called out by the stairs, thankfully they didn’t say much of anything about leaving early, and they put on their shoes and grabbed their bags. 

“Di buenas noches a tu padre, tío y tías” I whispered to them. 

They ran around saying their goodbyes and giving kisses and it was our time to leave. The kids went out the door, running to my car, and Christopher just looked at me. 

I shook my head, and left out the door, 

“Damn white girl, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Nikky laughed 

Demon 

After Beth left, Mom wanted us all to talk. Rio gave Sammy his keys, and asked if I could drive him home. I agreed, but I wasn’t too happy with him. Once she left, we all sat in the living room like a bunch of kids getting yelled at by our mother. 

She paced the floor, and didn’t say much. 

“Mom, I have an early shift in the morning. I need to go.” Nikky complained. 

“What’s gotten into you all? All you do is fight with one another!” Mom yelled out. 

“It’s Christopher’s-“ Val started. 

“Christopher didn’t do shit. Valentina. You can’t throw stones when you live in a fucking glass house.” Rio spat 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Gabby and Nikky yelled. 

“She knows exactly what it means. This is exactly why I don’t tell yall shit. I brought home a white girl damn near 7 years ago, and NONE of you have let me live it down. Not when we broke up, nothing. I don’t judge y’all lives but here we are, having a family meeting, when Valentina should’ve just shut the fuck up at dinner.” 

Of course, everyone stayed silent. When he gets mad enough, it’s really bad. He can’t focus during work and has trouble not jumping off the damn rails, half of the time. Making Christopher mad, brings out Rio and there’s no one that can really hold him back. 

“Of course, you fuckin stay silent.”

He pushed out of his seat and went to go outside, my guess, trying to leave, but realized Sammy has his car. “Aye,” He called out to me. 

“Let’s go.” He kissed mom on her forehead and didn’t say goodbye to anyone else, just walked out to my car. 

~~~~ 

“Where you want to go?” I asked, driving down the highway. 

“Back in time.” He mumbled. 

I laughed, “To when?” 

“Before Pops and Isa died. He always knew what to do, whereas, I have no idea what to do.” 

“You know he wouldn’t actually tell you want to do right?” 

“He would’ve made me fight for my family.” 

I looked over at him, as he was looking out the window. My brother really hasn’t been the same since our dad and sister died, he closed us off from him. Once he met Beth, that all seemed to change, he would come around more, he would be happier, but here he was closed off and miserable like before. 

“Why didn’t you fight for her?” 

“What was I supposed to do? I was 24, with two kids on the way. I was childish and scared. Turner was desperately on my back, she was on my back, I had Papa’s business to take care of. Takingcare of Mom, Val, Gabby, Nikky, you and now Elizabeth, Marcus and Isabella.” 

“But why didn’t you? I saw the way to reacted when she told you to leave. It was the same look you had when we found out about Dad and Isa. But you just gave up.” 

“She deserves to be with someone who doesn’t come in the house at 4 am, because a drug deal gone bad. Someone who is home for dinner every night. Who doesn’t get shot or stabbed and needs someone to stitch him up. I cant be that to her.” 

“But Sammy deserves that? Dad never came in at 4 am, and was at every football game, cheer competition, basketball game, anything we were in. Home for dinner every night. Why can’t you do that? You said you started to take care of everyone in our family, but who takes care of you?”I countered. 

“I dont need anyone to take care of me.” He grumbled. 

“Well, that’s what put you in jail the last time.” 

He looked at me, and I could tell I was pissing him off, one thing he never liked to talk about, and I’ve been pushing it for the past 3-4 days. 

“Drop me off at the gym.” He turned back to the window, and our conversation was over. 

When I pulled up to the gym, he started to get out, but he stopped. 

“I asked mom for Bisa’s ring to propose to Elizabeth with. I still have it. I wasn’t man enough to fight for her, so I provide for our kids so she doesn’t have to. Even though, its the most annoying thing ever. Always wanting to go half on everything for the twins.” He slightly smiled, 

“That’s the type of woman she is. Honest and Admirable, I know she has financial troubles, but she still doesn’t ask me for money.” 

“Do you pay for things, you know she cant afford, without her knowing.” I asked, 

“Of course. She wouldn’t take it if she knew it was from me.” 

“That’s honest and admirable too Rio. You deserve to be happy too.” 

Annie 

Beth was so mad coming back from dinner, but she was probably even angrier when she came home and found me and Ben raiding her fridge. She yelled for a good ten minutes about my key is only for emergencies, but all that went in one ear and out the other. 

She basically ignored me all night and went upstairs to bathe the twins, putting them to bed. It was too late and I was too tipsy to drive home, so Ben and I are staying in the guest room. He went to bed about an hour ago, when Beth finally told me what’s happened at dinner. 

“Well, that’s awkward. At least he defended you to his sister?” 

She shook her head, “Not defending, more like deflecting. He does that when he’s backed into a corner.” 

“Hm. How do you feel about the girlfriend approaching you.” 

“Like I’m in high school and we’re fighting over the same boy.” 

I laughed, “Well I mean, you kinda are.” 

“Can you come work in the store tomorrow? I’m going to the doctor’s to get meds again.” 

That made me sober slightly, “For what?” 

“My depression, I mean, I’m okay right now, but I don’t want another situation like the other day. I just want to be normal again,” 

“You’re always normal to me, peanut.” I laid my head on her shoulder

“Love you Beth.” 

She laughed, “I love you too Annie.” 

I laughed, but then the doorbell rang, I looked at the time and it was 12:15 in the morning. Who the hell. Beth and I had the same reaction, she jumped up and I went to get the bat in the hallway. Looking through the peephole, she stepped back. 

“It’s Rio.” She mumbled, opening the door. 

“What are you doing here?” She questioned, but before he could answer, 

“Why do you have blood on your hands!” She yelled. 

“Look, are you gonna let me in?”

She sighed, opening the door, and he walked in, taking his hoodie off and looked at me. 

“Do you ever go home?” He asked to me, 

“Gang friend. Nice to see you too. Do you own anything that isn’t black?” 

He slightly chuckled, “Elizabeth, can we talk?” 

“About what?” I asked, 

“Unless your name is Elizabeth, I don’t need to talk to you.” 

“Annie, can you go upstairs please?” Beth asked. 

I rolled my eyes, “Fine, but scream if you need me, I’m taking the bat.”

Once they thought I was out of earshot, 

“Why are you here?"

“I want to talk about me and you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Es una cena familiar. Tu tambien eres familia" = "It is a family dinner. You're family too."   
> 2\. "Valentina, ¿puedes callarte?”= "Valentina, can you shut up?”  
> 3\. “¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu nueva novia no sabe que te follaste a tu vieja novia?” = "Why? Why doesn't your new girlfriend know you fucked your old girlfriend?”  
> 4\. “Val, vamos. Detente.” = Val, Come on. Stop.   
> 5\. “¿Quién es mejor en la cama Christopher? Elizabeth o Samantha?” = "Who is better in bed Christopher? Elizabeth or Samantha?"  
> 6\. “No conozco a Valentina. Preguntémosle a su ex esposo quién era mejor usted o su nueva esposa.” = I don't know Valentina. Let's ask your ex-husband who's better. You or his new wife.   
> 7\. “¡Suficiente! ¡Ambos detengan!” = Enough! Both of you stop it!  
> 8\. “¿Por qué le dirías eso a tu persona?” = "Why would you ask her that?  
> 9.“Mamá, déjalo por favor” = Mom, Please leave it.   
> 10\. “Di buenas noches a tu padre, tío y tías”= "Say goodnight to your father, uncle and Aunt.


	7. Was it Daisy, Diamond or Dylan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, So I wanted to name this chapter Squirt, you'll see why at the end., but I didnt want people to think it was meant in a provocative way. So. But wow, I've been getting all the comments and the love and I truly appreciate it all. Yall really fucks with me, and I fucks with yall. :) Please enjoy the chapter! -J

Beth 

“God woman, how much did you bake?” Annie said picking up a cupcake I was frosting. I smacked her hand away. 

“I couldn’t sleep, I’m meeting with Turner today, I have the Doctor’s, and Rio and I are telling the kids that I’m pregnant.” I mumbled, concentrating on the unfinished cupcakes. 

“What did you guys talk about last night?” She questioned. 

I shrugged, “Nothing special.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, whatever. ‘Nothing special’ at 12 in the morning. That couldn’t wait.” 

The oven timer rang letting me know that the croissants were done. I ignored Annie and went to get them so they wouldn’t burn. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised, if you guys had sex last night.” She mumbled. 

I slammed the tray down, turning around to Annie, “No, we didn’t. We talked. We are two adults with two children and one on the way. He’s in a relationship and we are co-parenting."

“Who are you trying to convince, you or me? Because we both know the truth” She said mocking the words I told Sammy last night. 

“Ugh! You’re the worst Annalise,” I smirked and threw the paper towel roll at her. 

“Ew, why did you have to remind me of that!” She complained. I laughed, Our grandmother hated the fact that Annie preferred her nickname over her actual name. She’s the only person in the world that will call Annie, Annalise Marks. 

“Belle was the worst, wasn’t she?” I laughed. 

“Who tells their granddaughters to call her Belle- A NICKNAME BY THE WAY- and she hated the fact I wanted to be called Annie, but LOVED to call you ‘my sweet Beth’ ” She threw her hands in frustration. 

“I guess I’m everyone’s favorite.” I smiled. 

~~~~ 

Sitting in Turner’s office, gave me weird ass vibes. I always hated coming to this building, especially after everything that happened. 

“Ms. Marks, glad you came in today. I didn’t think you would.” Turner said, sitting down in his chair. 

“What do you want, Turner?” I asked crossing my arms. 

“You know, when I threw him in jail, all those years ago. I thought his “business” would fail, however, they seemed to thrive even more.” He spoke, matter of factly. 

“Okay? Chris is a smart business man. Has other ventures, runs a lot of small businesses here in Detroit. What’s your point?” 

“I want to know, why your store came up in the search of his business ventures.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Yes, I OWN my business, but he helped me to open my stores. He’s my silent partner. It’s all legal.” 

“So, you wouldn’t mind if we looked into your books? See if you have any dealings with your silent partner.” 

“I would have to ask my lawyer, but I don’t see why not.” I shrugged.

“I don’t see what you see in him.” 

“The same thing your sister saw.” I mumbled. 

You could tell that I was getting under his skin and I knew the comment would piss him off. 

“I suggest you watch it, Ms. Marks, before you step in a territory you know nothing about.” He squinted his eyes at me. 

I nodded, “Okay, but isn’t that what it’s all about? You feel that he killed your sister, that’s why you’re coming after him and me and our kids. But let’s be real, your sister killed herself. Not Christopher. But you cant seem to let it go.” 

“Where were you August 15th, 2016?” He countered, 

I sighed out roughly, “You know exactly, where I was. You had people watching my house.” I gritted out. 

“I just need confirmation, for the record.” He smiled. 

“I was at Mercy Hospital, miscarrying my baby. Put that on the record, asshole.” I got up and grabbed my things, leaving his office. 

“Watch your back Ms. Marks.” He yelled out to me

“Fuck off.” I yelled back 

* * *

_Huffing, trying to get the spit up off my shirt, but the scrubbing only made the stain worse. Marcus and Isabella were about a month old, and they were exhausting. I loved my babies but I just wanted to go to sleep._

_“Hey, I got more diapers, wipes and formula.” Rio said coming in the kitchen with bags of groceries I made him go get._

_“I told you we don’t need formula. I’m trying different things to make me lactate.” I mumbled, still trying to clean off my shirt._

_“Elizabeth, you haven’t in two weeks. We’ve run out of breast milk that you pumped. They have to eat. Val says this is the good formula.”_

_I rolled my eyes, “Valentina can kiss my ass! I said I don’t want to give them formula!!”_

_Sighing, he said, “Fine. I’ll return it, tomorrow.”_

_I stopped scrubbing my shirt, “Thank you!” Then one of the babies started crying. I ran upstairs, to find my sweet Isabella, crying her little eyes out._

_“Aww, what’s wrong with Mommy’s Bubba.” I said picking her up. Still crying she looked up at me with her grey eyes, they make me melt every time. At birth, she has grey eyes and blonde hair, but over the past few weeks, her hair has turned to a sandy blonde hair, with dark pieces. She was absolutely beautiful._

_Then there was Marcus, his father’s twin, from literal birth. Dark black hair, dark brown eyes, and a frown that could scare anyone. But he was soft and beautiful as well. Everyone says that Isabella looks like me, but Both of them look like Rio._

_I unhooked my bra, and tried to let her breast feed, but again. Nothing was coming out. Isabella, started fussing and crying all over again._

_“Here, let me take her.” Rio said reaching for her._

_“No! I got it!” I yelled snatching her away from him, “Cmon Bubba, it’s okay.” But again, it didn’t work._

_“Elizabeth, I can handle this, but we don’t want her crying to wake up Marcus too.” He said reaching out for her again._

_“Fine!” I said handing her over to him, fixing my clothes, and he put the bottle he made to her lips and she instantly started to eat._

_“There we go, fat mama. She was just hungry, that’s all” Rio spoke in baby talk_

_“ What kind of mother am I, if I can’t even breast feed?” I started crying._

_Rio looked at me, “Elizabeth, it’s not your fault. These things happen. Val said-“_

_“UGH! Say one more thing about what Valentina said about my boobs or my emotions or my children! Okay she’s a doctor! She doesn’t know every fuckin thing Chris!” I screamed and ran out of the nursery._

_About five minutes later, he came into the bedroom,_

_“I think you should go see your doctor.” He mumbled._

_“Why?” I asked, playing with the blanket that I crocheted, it was blue and pink. I made it for the twins. Had their names on it, plus Rio’s and mine and it was supposed to be like a family blanket. But there’s really no family anymore._

_“Cause, I think you are dealing with Postpartum and I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He said sitting next to me on the bed._

_“Let me guess, Val told you to tell me that.” I rolled my eyes,_

_He laughed, “Yeah, she did. I ask my sister for advice in this area. She’s going through residency and it’s helpful.”_

_“Whatever.” I sniffled._

_“Both of them are asleep and changed. So we should probably sleep too.” He suggested._

_“That dumbass agent came by again today.” I mumbled_

_“What did he say?” Rio asked turning to me._

_I shrugged, “I can’t really remember, dropped off a baby basket. I threw it away though.”_

_“I’ll call Gretchen.”_

_“What is his vendetta against you? This man harassed me while I was in labor! Keeps coming around the house. We have the twins now, you have to tell me.” I looked at him. He never told me Turner’s issue, just that they didn’t like each other._

_“Long story.” He said, rubbing his face._

_“Got all night. You’re stuck with the mother of your children.” I countered._

_He rolled his eyes, “Fine. Remember the girl I told you that I dated my junior and senior year of high school?”_

_“Yeah, something like Diamond Or Daisy?”_

_He laughed, "Do I look like someone who'd date someone named Daisy?"_

_I shrugged, "You had two kids with me and my name is Elizabeth."_

_He smirked and continued his story, “Dylan. She was really cool, we had fun. Apparently I was her first everything. Boyfriend, kiss, love, even having sex. We stayed together after high school up until 5 or 6 years ago?”_

_“What happened?”_

_“Well, my sister and dad died, and I was in a gang, and she went off to college. I distanced myself from everyone, including her. I cut her off, said whatever she needed to hear for her to leave me alone. But I didn’t know that she was severely depressed and that just took her over the edge._

_She, killed herself maybe a few weeks later. The note she wrote, said she couldn’t handle classes, and heartbreak at the same time. Little did I know, she has an old brother in the FBI. Who likes to try to arrest me, every single time he sees me.”_

_“Turner.”_

_He nodded his head, “Hell, I talked to their parents, her friends, none of them blamed me, I was going through my own shit and I couldn’t handle having to deal with everything and her, they understood that. But Turner, has never let it go. He tries to ruin every relationship that I get in, but he wont leave me alone.”_

_“What are we going to do about him?” I asked._

_“Handle it.” He said right back to me._

Rio 

_“So you wanna tell me, why you’re asking around about me?” I smirked, sitting next to her in the bar._

_She turned towards me and smiled, shrugging. “I wanted to know more about you. And you didn’t show up to the bar so, I’d figure why not.”_

_“Why are you trying to know more about me, Elizabeth.” I put my chin in my hand, looking at her up and down, waiting on her answer._

_“Cause, I had an amazing time the other night. I wanted to do it again.” She placed her hand on my thigh._

_I smirked, I couldn’t lie and say that the other day wasn’t amazing, and that I didn’t think about it constantly, but I wouldn’t have figured her as the type to just have casual sex._

_“I didn’t see you as that type, to have just casual sex.”_

_She shrugged, “I’m not, but there’s a time for everything. Plus, I’d knew you’d eventually come back to the bar.”_

_I hummed, but the bartender came over to take our order, before Elizabeth could even speak,_

_“She’ll have a bourbon on the rocks, and I’ll have Vodka, neat.” I spoke, never taking my eyes off of her._

_She smiled, “You remembered.”_

_“Well, I wouldn’t be a perfect gentleman, if I didn’t. You’re very hard to forget, Elizabeth.”_

_The bartender brought our drinks, and we clinked our glasses together, both sipping at the same time, watching each other._

_She downed, all her bourbon in one go, and put the glass back on the counter. She stood up, and whispered in to my ear, “Be right back” and walked off into the crowd towards the bathroom._

_I downed the rest of my drink, putting the glass on the counter, and followed right behind her._

* * *

I shook my head, something is wrong with this crazy woman. Why do two four year old’s need all of these cupcakes, cookies, cakes and bread. 

“Something is wrong with Mommy.” Isa said holding my hand. 

“What you mean princess?” I asked taking my eyes off of the baked good on the counter to look down at her, 

“She’s baking. A lot. The other day she was crying cause of the rain. Somethin’s wrong.” Isa said back, 

I smiled, I couldn’t help but love the fact that Mar and Isa were so observant. They noticed everything, sometimes it was good and other’s it was bad. 

“Well, I’m sure she’ll tell us once her and Marcus get here. Why don’t you go and get changed, yeah?” She nodded and ran upstairs to change out of her dance clothes. 

I had picked up Isabella from her dance class and Elizabeth was with Marcus at soccer. It was better that the two of us worked together so that they could get the most out of their activities with at least one of us there. 

“Sorry I’m late!! Practice ran over! And Marcus didn’t want to leave!” She sighed, dropping all her bags on the floor and a pouting Marcus behind her. 

“It’s fine. Pup, you giving momma trouble?” I asked when he came to my legs, I flipped him upside down and he instantly started laughing. 

“No, I just wanted to go to pizza with everyone!” He laughed. 

Isa came running back downstairs, “Mar Mar, Mommy baked stuff!” She said pointing to the counter. 

“Mommy and Daddy wanna talk to you guys.” I said to both of them, putting down Marcus. 

“How about we go into the front room, and you guys grab a snack to have while we talk to you.” Elizabeth piped up. 

They both warily went to the counter to pick something, and Elizabeth and I walked to the front room, 

“Something’s wrong, Mar.” Isa tried to whisper. 

“Snacks in the front room, all the snacks. Something is really wrong.” Marcus tried to whisper back. 

I laughed looking at Elizabeth, “You know our children can read you like a book.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I’m really nervous.” She said shaking her hands out. 

“It’s going to be fine. I promise.” I told her as the twins came in. 

\---

“So, you guys are having another baby?” Marcus asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Not you and Sammy, Daddy?” Isa asked me 

I shook my head, “No. At least not right now.” 

The twins looked at each other, “So you guys aren’t like Aunt Ruby and Uncle Stan?” Isa asked. 

“No, how about instead of all these questions about Mommy and Daddy. We ask about the baby?” Elizabeth said. 

“Why are you having another baby, if you live with Sammy, daddy and we live with Mommy?”Isa asked again. 

“We’re having another baby because we love the both of you very much and we just wanted to share our love even more.” I answered quickly, ignoring the last part of her question. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Mar asked. 

“We don’t know yet sweetie. But are you guys okay with another baby?” Beth answered. 

“Yeah, I mean, I hope it’s a girl. Someone I can play with! Sorry Mar Mar, I love you but you don’t like to play princess with me.” 

Marcus just rolled his eyes, “Cause I don’t wanna wear a dress. Doesn’t mean I wont play with you.” 

Isa ignored Marcus and turned to Beth and I, “When is the baby going to be here?” 

“Well, the baby is in my tummy right now. But he or she will not be in until around February.” 

Isabella gasped and gushed, “A LOVE BABY! Ugh! That’s so cute!!!” 

“Mommy are we gonna move out of the house?” Mar asked

“I’m not sure yet monkey, but we want to make sure there is enough room for all three of your guys, plus me, and a room for daddy when he stays over.” She answered. 

“Okay.” 

“That’s it? Okay? No more questions?” I asked. 

“Yupp,” Marcus jumped down from the couch and walked back upstairs. 

“Are you okay Bubba?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I’m happy!! A new baby! I will be a big sister!” She smiled, got off the couch and hugged and kissed Elizabeth’s stomach. Which made the both of us laugh. 

“Okay, I’ll be upstairs!” She sung and ran upstairs. 

“So,” I said. 

“So?” Elizabeth Countered. 

“Have you thought about what I said last night?” I asked her. She nodded her head and sighed,

“I’m willing to talk, but I don’t know if that’s going to get us anywhere.” 

“Why not?” 

“There’s a lot we have never discussed before, and opening that can of worms could cause us to never speak to each other again. I don’t want that relationship with you.” 

I stayed silent, not really upset but I could see what she means. We have been through a lot together, not all good, but we’ve always gotten over it. Or so I thought. 

“Turner knows about the stores.” She sighed. 

“Does he really know?” 

“No, but I brought up his sister, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried digging even more. But he knows something.” 

I nodded, “I’ll handle it” 

She sighed again, “I’m sorry about the other day. I don’t know what came over me.” 

I shook my head, “As much as you wanted it, so did I.” 

She laid her head on my shoulder, “What happened to us?” 

“A lot of things.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

I shrugged, “Never stopped you before.” 

“Are we doing the right thing? Co-parenting?” 

I sighed, “Yes, it’s what is best for them.” 

“But is it best for us?”

* * *

_“Chrissy, Chrissy, Chrissy.” Isabella said jumping up and down on my bed._

_“Isabella, go away!” I mumbled, putting my pillow over my head.She huffed, and got off the bed, pulling my cover off my torso._

_“Okay, I’ll go tell Mama that you have that new tattoo on your shoulder. You know she was pissed about the neck tatt” She said in a sing-song manner._

_I shot up, “Fine what do you want.”_

_She smiled mischievously, “I want you to take me to the Mall.”_

_I looked at the time, it was 8 am on a Saturday morning. “Izzy, the mall doesn’t even open til 10!”_

_She shrugged, “I know, but we gotta go pick up my friends.”_

_Then she jumped out of the way when I Threw my pillow at her. Having a 12 year old sister to extort any and everything from you, is highly annoying. She couldn’t annoy Gabby or Val, but always has to annoy me._

_“I love you too Chrissy! Be ready in an hour!!” She said and ran out of my room._

_About 20 minutes later, I come downstairs, to see my whole family having breakfast._

_“She has something on you, doesn’t she?” Mick laughed._

_“Yeah. Otherwise, I’d be asleep. Why didn’t she bother none of y’all?” I asked, popping the cut up pineapple in my mouth._

_“Cause you’re her favorite, and you literally do whatever she says.” Nikky laughed._

_I rolled my eyes, “No I don’t.”_

_“Yes you do.” Everyone including our parents said._

_“All she has to do is call you Chrissy and you fall right in line.” Gabby cackled._

_“Dont be jealous, Chrissy was her first word.” I smiled._

_“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever.” Pops said_

_“Did you get the order in last night?” He asked me_

_I nodded, “Yeah, everything went perfectly. But I would keep my ear to the ground about the Jimenez cartel, they were acting kind of jumpy.”_

_“Got it. Now go chauffeur your sister around.”_

_~~~~_

_Three hours later, Isabella somehow looped me into buying her clothes and shoes, and carrying the bags._

_“Isabella. Can we please go!” I groaned._

_“Why? I’m having fun” She smiled_

_“I’m not, I’m 17 spending my entire Saturday with my 12 year old sister. When I could be sleeping, cause you know Dad is making me run the business by myself now.” I mumbled._

_“Well, I brought you here, instead of Gabby, Nikky or Mickey, cause you’re funner than they are! It also helps that my friends think you’re hot, so I get extra brownie points with them.”_

_I fake gasped, “I’m just a sex symbol to you? No shit they like me.”_

_She laughed, “How’d you know.”_

_“Well it would help if they weren’t staring at me all the time, including now.”I turned to my left and Izzy followed my gaze, to look at her 3 friends that were staring dead at me. We both waved to them and they all scattered in the store._

_“See, this is why you’re my favorite!” She laughed, sitting next to me on the bench_

_“I’m your favorite?” I asked looking at her._

_“Hell yeah, Val is too stuck up her ass with her new doctor boyfriend and trying to be a doctor. How much you wanna bet, if they get married, it wont last long.” She giggled._

_I laughed, “Iz, That’s a horrible thing to say!!!”_

_She shrugged, “Then there’s Gabby, she’s obsessed with being Co-Captain of the cheer team, that’s all she’s concentrated on. Mickey nor Nikky can drive, Mickey is focused on trying to be in Dad’s business he doesn’t see anything else, and Nikky is a nerd, no one wants to be out in public with her._

_And then there’s you, Bad ass Rio, girls fawn over you, High school QB as a junior, runs track, plays baseball, boxes AND handles Daddy’s business. There are so many girls that want to date you, they give me free stuff so that I might MENTION them to you.”_

_I raised my eyebrow at her, and she just smiles,_

_“Perks of being a little sister. It got worse after you got the neck tatt, bitches love that shit. You’ve always taken time out of your day to help me with my homework or listen to what happened in class today. You’re never too serious, but I know when you mean business. I know I can come to you with any problem and you’d be able to fix it. You’re always there when I need you. You’re not only my cooler older brother, You’re my best friend.” She nudged my shoulder._

_I laughed, pushing her shoulder back, “You know, you’re my best friend too Squirt.”_

_“Don't call me that Chrissy!” She punched me._

_“Don't call me Chrissy, I hate that.” I groaned_

_“Well, it was my first word so. I’m sticking to it.” She smiled._

_I rolled my eyes, “A’ight Squirt, let’s go get some of that free stuff you were talking about. Does it work at my favorite ice cream place here.” I said getting up and grabbing her hands so that she could get up too._

_“Hell yeah, that bitch Dylan, black girl, curly hair, braces with the dimples. She said she was in your english and math class last year?"_

_I nodded my head, "Yeah, she always let me borrow her notes when I skipped, and she sat behind me in both classes."_

_"Yeah, she works there, and bro, let me tell you. She’s like in love with you. You gotta give her your stupid smirk of yours, and she’ll be pudding.” She laughed, as I put my arm around her shoulder and led her out of the store._

_“You know, you curse entirely too much for a 12 year old.” I pinched her side_

_“Fuck off.” She laughed, and then ran after flipping me the middle finger._

_“Ohhhhh, I’m telling Mami.” I yelled chasing after her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I need to add more hardcore Rio. Cause my tag is medium Rio, but I feel like I'm making him soft all the time. I think we need some spiciness to this man. Lol Let me know in the comments! ~ J


	8. Story of my Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies, Sorry I didnt update until now, but writing hardcore Rio is hard as hell. I tried my best, so please if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Hopefully I did justice to it. This whole chapter is in the past, before the twins. Let me know if you have questions on timeline, cause it can be confusing. I had more to this to say, but I'm running on 3 hours of sleep and idk anything right now. LMFAO. Translations at the bottom. Please Enjoy - J

** Beth  **

_I pulled out a navy blue dress, that fit right in all the right places. I was really nervous, this was Rio and I’s first official date and I wanted to make sure it went perfectly._

_“Do you think it’s a good idea? You know, going out with him?” Annie asked cautiously._

_I slightly rolled my eyes, and smoothed out the dress, “Do you guys like this dress? Or the other dress?”_

_“Can you please answer my question?” Annie huffed._

_“Fine, yes I think it’s a good idea, because I like him.” I defended crossing my arms._

_“I mean, c’mon B, we are just concerned about you. It was fine when he was just your fuck buddy, but now it’s getting serious, and we don’t want you to get hurt.Again.” Ruby voiced her opinion._

_“I know, but I really like him. He’s- He’s just different.” I smiled._

_They probably would never understand this, but he makes me happy. Yes, he is a little rough around the edges, but I like it. Let’s not forget how amazing the sex is. I swear, every time I see him, my body just catches on fire, and all he has to do is look at me._

_“Can you not think about you guys having sex? It’s bad enough I caught you legs wide open on the kitchen counter that one time!” Annie screeched._

_I laughed at the memory, “Well, that will teach you to knock before entering someone’s house!”_

_“How old is he again?” Ruby asked_

_I cleared my throat, “He’s 21, about to be 22.”_

_“Girl, robbing the cradle aren’t we?”_

_I huffed, “I’m only 4 years older than him. It’s not like I’m 15 years. He’s actually quite mature.”_

_“Yeah, he’s mature alright.” Annie said, reaching out her hands to show how big his dick was. While I on the other hand, turned beat red._

_I threw a pillow at her, which made her and Ruby laugh, “You couldn’t even see that!”_

_I stomped my foot, as they continued to laugh, “Guys, c’mon! I’m serious. I need help picking out something!!”_

_Ruby stopped laughing first and wiped the tears from her eyes, “Okay, Okay. How long have you known him? What six months?”_

_I bit my lip thinking about it. “About 4 or 5.”_

_“Are you sure, you wanna date someone that’s 3 years older than Annie?” Ruby giggled._

_Annie nudged her, “Hey! I have a whole 2 year old. I’m mature.” She pouted._

_“Having a baby at 16 doesn’t make you mature Annie. It makes you irresponsible.” Ruby laughed._

_I rolled my eyes, walking back in my closet, “You guys are no help!”_

_“Hate you!” Ruby yelled._

_“Hate your face!” I yelled back, trying to pick something out, again, this time going with something black, that was off the shoulders and showed majority of my cleavage. I came out and did a spin._

_“Too much?”_

_“Damn B. You look hot as fuck” Annie yelled, which instantly made me blush and try to cover my face._

_“You think he’ll like it?” I said turning to the mirror and actually looking at myself._

_“If he doesn’t, he’s a fucking idiot” Ruby laughed._

* * *

_Rio had picked me up, and we barely left the house once he saw me in my dress. He looked and smelled amazing too. Like, GQ good. Like bend me over the kitchen counter good. Like rip this dress off me, right now good. But of course with Annie being there and constantly making small innuendos about his penis, I pushed him out the door, while flipping off my sister._

_Once we got to the restaurant, it was quiet, and very much in Rio style. I was nervous. Our first date, in public together and the only thing I could think about was tearing off his clothes in the bathroom._

_“You know, you should stop biting your lip. It’s distractin’” He said._

_I looked up to see him already staring at me, with his chin propped up by his hand. It made me squirm, just by the way he was looking at me._

_“You know, if your sister wasn’t there, I would’ve fucked you, right up against the wall.” He stated matter of factly, which in turn made me blush, even turning me on more than I already am._

_I cleared my throat, “Well, thank God, she was there because we wouldn’t have made It out of the house, to this beautiful establishment and I really want to get to know you.”_

_I honestly did want to get to know him, but I wanted to prove everyone wrong. I saw the stares of women, and of just people in general when they saw Rio and I together. It always seemed like ‘why is he with her?’, hell even Ruby and Annie were skeptical. And it just bothered me._

_The idea of me wanting to get to know him, made him raise his eyebrow, “You wanna get to know me, huh?”_

_I nodded my head, and bit my lip cautiously. But stopped once his eyes flicked with lust and looked at my bottom lip. He inhaled sharply and sat back in his chair._

_“What do you want to know?” He asked watching me._

_I pondered the question, because honestly, so many things came to mind but nothing pressing really came to mind. I guess, I was doing something because Rio put his hand on my thigh and leaned forward to whisper in my ear._

_“I told you about that lip of yours, unless you want me to fuck you, right here and now on this table. I suggest you stop.” He mumbled, and nipped at my earlobe, making me yelp out a slight moan._

_“I didn’t realize I was doing it.” I said as he sat back in his chair smirking._

_“Hm.” He hummed._

_Our conversation had to pause for us to give our order to the waiter, and I sheepishly looked down at the menu, realizing I hadn’t even thought to look through it, other than to avoid Rio’s gaze. I decided and gave my menu to waiter, while watching Rio order and eventually him doing the same._

_“So, about this getting to know me? What do you want to know.” He asked again, leaning on his hand._

_I shrugged, “Know any good jokes?”_

_I guess my question caused him to laugh, because he threw his head back and really cackled, it caused other people to look our direction at the disrupting sound. Once he calmed down, he finally took in my face,_

_“Oh, C’mon now Elizabeth. Don’t look at me that way. That’s really what you want to know about me?” He quizzed_

_“It’s the only thing that came to mind.” I mumbled, playing with the napkin on my lap._

_“It isn’t. Because you’re much more interesting than that.” He smirked._

_I looked at him, “How do you know that?”_

_“Cause I know you. But enough about that, what do you really want to know?”_

_I sighed, “What’s a fun fact about you?”_

_“Fun fact: I have a twin sister.”_

_Siblings? He never talked about siblings. I didn’t even know he had any._

_“You have siblings?”_

_He smirked, nodding, “I have five of em. They’re annoying as shit.” He said, putting up his hand, each finger representing a sibling._

_“Are you the oldest?”_

_He shook his head, “Nah, that’s my big head ass sister Val, then there’s me, my sister Gabby, My brother Mick, Sister Nikky and then it’s my Squirt, she’s the youngest and is like one of my best friends“ He smiled, and I couldn’t help but to mirror his smile._

_He stopped talking, once he realized what he said and cleared his throat some, I could tell there was some hesitance to continue talking but the smile he had talking about his siblings, slowly faded,_

_“Squirt, was my best friend,” He chuckled bitterly._

_“If you don’t wanna talk about it, we don’t have to.” I suggested, putting my hand on top of his. He looked down and took my hand in his and started to rub small circles on the back of my hand._

_He shook his head, “Nah, I haven’t spoken about this in a few years, is all. Squirt- Isabella was her name, she died in a car crash, with our dad when she was 14.”_

_I put my hand to chest, “Aw, Rio, I’m so sorry for your loss. That’s terrible.”_

_“Yeah, but it’s handled, and our family is just taking it one day at a time.”_

_“Hm.” I hummed, not really knowing what to say,_

_“Well, what else you want to know?” He instantly responded._

_I considered it, but then I just decided to ask, “How many serious relationships have you had?”_

_He chuckled, but before he could answer, he stiffened at someone calling out to him._

_“Aye, Chris Man, I thought that was you!” A large man said putting his hand on his shoulder._

_He looked up and smiled, getting out of his seat to hug the man. Once they both let go from the hug, Rio turned to me,_

_“Elizabeth, this is Santiago, my sister’s husband. Santiago, this is Elizabeth.” Rio said introducing us._

_“Everyone calls me Santi. Elizabeth, huh? Nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand, eyeing Rio_

_“Just Beth is fine. Nice to meet you too.” I took his hand to shake it._

_“Well, thank you for coming to my restaurant.” Santi said._

_“Your restaurant?” I asked looking at Rio._

_He just scratched his head, avoiding my gaze, He brought me to a family restaurant?_

_Santi rolled his eyes, and punched his brother in law in the arm, “Always the humble one, huh? Well. Yeah, this is my restaurant that I share with my wife Gabriella. She’s the pastry-chef. We own it, with our silent partner here, Christopher”_

_I nodded my head, smiling, trying to keep up with all the information coming my way._

_“¿Hablas español?” Santi asked looking at me, but I guess I answered his question, when he saw the confused look on my face, and turned to Rio- I mean Christopher- speaking in another language._

_“Tienes tanta suerte que Gabby no está aquí. Ella te rasgaría un nuevo hermano” Santi laughed_

_Ri- Christopher shrugged, “¿Parece que me importa lo que Gabby piensa?”_

_Which cause Santi to laugh again and point to me “Sí, bueno, ¿qué tal si llamamos a todos aquí para conocer a Ariel, la sirenita?”_

_Which caused Christopher or do I call him Rio? I’m so confused._

_“Whatever man, don’t you have to make my dinner or something.” He said putting his hands in his pockets._

_Santi laughed again, “Yeah, Or something. Dinner should be out shortly, Nice to meet you, Beth.” He smiled and walked away._

_I had so many questions in my head, He owns a restaurant?, his sister is married at 21?, He speaks another language? How many languages does he speak? His name is Christopher? What am I supposed to call him? Rio or Christopher? Where the hell did Rio come from? Why’d he bring me to his sister’s husband restaurant? Why did he mention someone named Ariel?_

_“Elizabeth…” He sung out, making me snap my eyes to his._

_“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He asked again, and without pause, I started to fire off all the questions that were in my head._

_He put his finger to my lips, making me stop talking._

_“Breathe.” He said, I nodded and took deep breaths and a few sips of water_

_“Yes, I own a restaurant, I own multiple businesses around Detroit and Michigan, as well as Canada, Ohio, California. Just to name a few. My sister has been married since we were 18, to Santiago, I speak several languages, Spanish is my first language though. My name is Christopher and you can call me whatever you want, as long as you scream it out when I’m fucking you. I brought you here because Santiago is a bomb ass chef an I never get to come here, or any of my other establishments so I figured why not.”_

_I nodded my head, still not really processing everything I heard._

_“What’s your whole name?” I asked._

_“Christopher Adrion Ramirez Garcia.” He spoke slowly with a slight accent and it turned me on._

_I smirked, “Christopher Adrion Ramirez Garcia. I like it.”_

_“Well thank you Elizabeth Irene Marks.”_

_I rolled my eyes, “Whatever Christopher.”_

* * *

_**One Year and a Half Later.** _

_I huffed, pacing the floor. Of course, OF COURSE, he freaking has “Business” on our one year anniversary. And isn’t picking up the damn phone._

_“Honey, you might want to calm down.” Ruby suggested,_

_“Naw, she has a right to be mad, I’d be mad as hell too, if Greg did some shit like that.” Annie grumbled,_

_“Annie, be serious. She’s already had a few drinks. I don’t think this is a great idea.” Ruby mumbled._

_“And why not?” I countered._

_“Because both of you are already mad at each other, don’t make it worse B.” Ruby said._

_“Well, one, he fucking forgot our fucking anniversary. Two, he told me ONCE I reminded him, that he would be free tonight, and three, I look hot as fuck and I don’t want to be in the house right now, or even sober. I want to go out! And Four,-“ I paused_

_“Four?” Annie asked._

_I giggled, “I don’t fucking know. Cmon!!! Let’s go!” I grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out of my house,_

_Was I playing with Fire, and adding more fuel to the flame. Yes, but I know exactly what I am doing. I’m fucking 26 for fucks sakes. I spent 8 years, with a man who I waited on hand and foot, and that was never going to be me, I refused._

_It didn’t take long for Ruby to pull up to the bar. Once she parked, we all sat in the car and looked at the golden sign, lit up on the brick building. Garcia’s._

_“Are you sure, you want to do this B. We can go home, and you can sleep this off, and still have a relationship in the morning.” She asked one last time_

_Not going to lie, I kind of lost my courage, but I’m here now, and we can’t turn back. I swallowed, and turned to Ruby and Annie who were looking at me. I smiled._

_“First round on me girls!” I cheered, opening up the passenger door._

* * *

_Once getting in the crowded bar, it didn’t take long for whatI wanted to happen to happen. I was wearing my black dress, that showed way too much cleavage to be legal, and it barely stopped in the middle of my thighs. I had on my highest pair of heels and I loved the attention I was getting from every guy in this bar._

_I smiled, and walked my way straight to the bar, unfortunately seeing a familiar face behind it. But I didn’t let my face fall, once I got to the bar._

_“Beth?”_

_I smiled, “Hey Santi! How are you?”_

_He eyed me, like he knew something I didnt. “I’m good? How are you?”_

_I shrugged, “Great, can I get a few drinks please?”_

_He nodded, “Your usual?”_

_It was my turn to nod, “Yes, I’ll take my bourbon and I need two margarita’s for my sister and best friend.” Pointing over my shoulder, to where Annie and Ruby sat. Santi looked over my shoulder and waved to them, and nodded his head to go make drinks._

_I let out a sigh of relief, I knew that they all, meaning Rio’s family worked their establishments, however, I didn’t realize that Santi would be working here simply because he always stayed at Rose. No one really worked Garcia, as it was their oldest business, but I’ll use Santi to my advantage if I need to._

_Once he came back for my drinks, I tried to pay for them, but he shook his head. “It’s on the house.”_

_I rolled my eyes, “From who? You?”_

_He shook his head, “Nope, from him.” And pointed to a guy across the bar, I looked at him, and he wasn’t ugly. He was actually very handsome, but he wasn’t my Christ- I shook my head, immediately of the thought, I needed to stay strong if this was going to have any chance at working._

_I smiled and waved at the guy, and lifted my drink as a thank you, only to hear Santi scoff._

_“You’re playing with fire, Beth. You don’t want to see him like that.” Santi shook his head._

_I stiffened, immediately knowing who he was talking about, Chris. But I snapped back to reality and smiled innocently._

_“I don’t have any idea, what you’re talking about Santi. But even if I did, he’s not around much for me to see him anyway.”_

_He laughed and shook his head, “I like you, Beth. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Enjoy your drinks.”_

_I walked away, explaining to Ruby and Annie what took so long, and then, I had my best idea ever. Or as Ruby would say. My worst Idea._

__

** Rio  **

_I had gotten a call from Santiago to come down to Garcia’s. Immediately. He didn’t exactly say why but he said it was an emergency. Which confused the hell out of me, because nothing tends to happen in there, so what could be so important that Santi couldn’t handle._

_Mick was already with me, and he was confused, as much as I was. We walked in, and it all seemed normal. I did see this red-head, in the middle of about 10 guys, but didn’t pay it any mind. Santi saw me and came over to me, from behind the bar._

_“I only called you, so that you could help the situation. Not make it any worse.” He said vaguely_

_I looked around the bar, everything seemed fine. “What the hell are you talking about?” I knitted my eyebrows together._

_“You can not pull out a gun, so give it to me.” Santi held out his hand, for my gold gun, I rolled my eyes and gave it to him._

_“Santiago, I don’t have time for this. I gotta get home to Elizabeth, she’s already pissed at me.” I sighed, having yet another argument with her, already drained me and we haven’t even had it yet._

_“Well, that Ain gonna be an issue.” He chuckled back._

_Confused, I looked at him, but it all seemed to happen at once. Mick saying, “Aw, Shit.” To Santi saying, “I tried to warn her.”Me looking at them, to hearing the familiar laugh that made me stiffen and looking at the red head girl, flipping her hair over her shoulder, to the black dress that I loved, clinging to her pale white thighs, and all these motherfuckers staring at her breasts and body like she was a piece of meat._

_“I’m glad you took his gun.” I heard Mick mumble as I walked over to the crowd._

_She didn’t see me just yet, but I could tell she sensed my presence, because the guy that was leaning over in her ear, damn near in her neck, was gone by the time I reached her viewpoint._

_“Elizabeth.” I said, meeting her eye, standing right in front of her, I saw her stiffen and look at me from head to toe, trying to read me. But she could sense I was angry as hell._

_“Oh, Rio. What are you doing here?” She played innocent, I chuckled, now she wants to call me Rio, okay._

_“I could ask you the same thing. In that dress?” I raised my eyebrow at her, taking a step to get closer, and I saw her hold her breath._

_“Having fun. With people who aren’t worried about work. Right, Boys?” She smiled._

_They all rang out a consistent, “hell, yeah,”_

_“You could join if you like, if you don’t have anything else to do or be on today.” I could see the fire in her eyes, she was pissed, but I was livid._

_I had to take a few moments, to gather myself, making sure that I didn’t jump off the rails. I itched to have my gun in my hands right now, so I started to play with my rings. I guess my brother and Santi could tell, because my eyes went to them and they both laughed._

_I nodded my head, putting my hands behind my back, I looked at her through squinted eyes, “So what we’re going to do, yeah? You’re going to get your ass up, and walk ya ass to my car, and I’m going to drive you home. Let you sleep off the booze. Let’s go.”_

_“No.” She said._

_“No?”_

_She nodded, “No.”Smiling, playing a game_

_“Yeah, the lady said no!” One of the drunk guys said putting his hands on her thigh, which she stiffened by, cautiously looking at me. I noticed, he was actually a guy who owed me money. $100,000 dollars to be exact. Eddie, I think his name was._

_“Elizabeth. Now.” I forced, she could tell by the look I was giving her, I was not to be denied. She sighed, and started to get up, but Eddie, thought it was a good idea to touch me._

_“She’s not going anywhere with you!” He said grabbing Elizabeth’s wrist with one hand and trying to push me away with the other._

_In one swift motion, I grabbed him, and slammed his head on the barstool that Elizabeth was just sitting on, and pulled out the gun I keep on my ankle, for desperate times._

_I heard screams and the bar instantly cleared out, but it seemed the guy’s friends tried to defend his honor, but Mick, Santi, and Cisco were on their asses. Pointing guns at them an I was pointing to the guy on the floor, with my knee in his chest._

_I heard, Elizabeth’s sister call out for her, “Beth, C’mon let’s go!” She yelled._

_“Now, see, I tried to be fuckin nice. Now look what you made me do, Elizabeth. This mother fucker is bleeding on my mahogany floors, you created a job for Cisco to clean up. And you, you bold enough to walk into my bar, when you owe me 100 G’s. And think it’s okay to touch her” I Gritted, putting my gun in his eye socket, ready to end his life, right here right now._

_He widened his eyes, once he knew what was happening, he knew either way, he was going to die tonight._

_“Chris-“_

_“Beth, Please!!!!” Ruby called out._

_“I tried to be nice, but then he had to go and touch you. You let someone touch you.” I laughed in disbelief, looking at this pathetic dude, crying on the floor._

_“I didn’t do anything! Put the gun away man!” He cried out, putting his hands up in defense._

_I finally looked at her, and she hadn’t moved from her spot, and tears running down her face,_

_“Was all of this to get my attention?” I asked her._

_When she didn’t say anything, I easily took the safety off the gun I was holding to this guy. The gun made a clicking noice making her close her eyes, and Ruby and Annie cry out her name one more time._

_“I asked, was this all to get my attention?”_

_She nodded, crying._

_“What are you doing, Beth?” Ruby called out._

_“Yeah, what are you doing, Elizabeth.” I asked her._

_She opened her eyes, looking at me, and sobbed, “I don’t know!”_

_I nodded, with the guy under me still crying, “You can have the bitch, she looked easy and drunk. I just wanted to fuck her”_

_I looked at Mick, “Put them in the office, Now!” I roared, and watched as Elizabeth struggled to get out of his grasp to get to me, but Ruby and Annie pulled her away._

_And I heard her scream my name from the stairs, as I put a bullet through his skull._

_I got off of his lifeless body, “Clean this shit up. And get rid of his friends.” I said to the rest of them men._

_Santi looked at me, “A bullet is in the floor. You’re gonna have to explain that to Mom and Gretchen.”_

_“Should’ve checked my entire person.” I shrugged._

_“It better be fixed before we open tomorrow.” And I Nodded, going to deal with my girlfriend and her friend and sister._

** Beth  **

_Ruby and Annie left, I think Cisco drove them home, and I was sitting in the office, rocking back and forth on the couch. My ears were still ringing, from the gun shot._

_Tears rolled down my face harder when the thought came to my mind. I was the reason a man just got killed._

_My head was between my arms, as my hands were covering my ears, I didn’t hear the person walking up to me. I jumped back, and realized it was only Mick._

_“I brought you some water.” He said so plainly, I took the water from him, but I didn’t drink it._

_“You know, he’s not going to physically hurt you, right?” Mick said, watching me._

_“Do I?” I chuckled bitterly._

_He shrugged, knowing where I was alluding to, “Either way, that dudes life was gone whether he disrespected you or not.”_

_I stayed quiet, “Santi told me that he told you to be careful, playing with fire, he said?”He chuckled._

_“I wish I would’ve stayed home like Ruby suggested.” I whispered._

_“Demon! Get back down here!” Someone from the stairs had called out._

_“Coming!” Mick said, but before he could leave, I grabbed his arm, making him look at me._

_“How angry is he?” I choked out,_

_“Oh, chica, he’s way passed anger. There isn’t even a word to describe.” And he left me in the office, jogging down to his summons._

* * *

_The ride to his loft was eerily quiet, He was already in the car when Cisco told me that it was time for me to leave. I scurried out to the car, and thought best that I should sit in the back. He scoffed when I got in and closed the door._

_I laid down on the back seat, and carefully watched his expressions. Which was only one. Clenched jaw, squinted eyes, throbbing vein in neck and gripping the steering wheel so tight, his bruised knuckles, were turning white._

_We pulled up to his apartment and he didn’t wait for me to even get out of the car, before he was storming into the building._

_I sighed, grabbing my shoes, and exited the car, making sure it was locked and slowly made my way to the entrance of the building, walking barefoot on the cold concrete until I reached his apartment, which he left the door open for me at least._

_I walked in and shut the door, putting my shoes by his that were lined up against the wall and putting my purse on the hook, grabbing my phone. I walked further into the apartment and I didn’t immediately see him, but I heard a slew of cuss words as he was in his closet._

_I walked over to the bed, as I saw a box sitting on the bed, curiosity riled in me and I opened the bag. Seeing Cartier written on it, and a card, addressed to me. Before I could inspect it further, he had come out of the closet, in different clothes, with a pillow and a blanket in hand. He eyed me and then eyed the box in my hands, so I put it back in his place, waiting for him to yell at me._

_“I’m sleeping on the couch.” He mumbled and walked past me, putting the pillow and blanket on the couch_

_“Christ-“_

_“Don’t Do. That.” He gritted out._

_“I’m sorry.” I blurted out._

_“Oh, yeah? Me, too” He said sarcastically._

_“I didn’t mean- I -“ I stumbled over my words. He closed his eyes, and I could see him deep breathing for a few seconds, and his eyes snapped open, Completely black, facial expression completely blank and scaring me._

_“Imagine my surprise, when I get a call from my brother in law, there’s a problem at the bar. Only to find you, surrounded by guys. Why were you even at the bar?”_

_I gulped for a few seconds, and closed my eyes, because I couldn’t handle his intense staring,_

_“I was mad that you forgot our anniversary, and I wanted to make you feel how I felt.”_

_Once I said those words, I heard how childish it was._

_“I didn't forget our anniversary!!! And for someone, who is your age-“ He started, which made my eyes snap open._

_He saw my rage from just those six words, “Oh, no. You don’t get to be pissed. I have every right. That shit is childish and I told you, I’m not playing games with you. How would you feel if I did to you, what you did to me?”_

_I sighed, the tears falling down my face. “Like I was stuck with Dean all over again.”_

_“Well, sorry to disappoint darlin’ but I ain’t ya ex.” He quipped back, face still being neutral, and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Anger bubbled in my chest, and I yelled out, “But you make me feel like that All the time! I never know what you feel, your stupid face is always so, UGH! I didn’t want to wait around for you like I did with Dean. Yes, it was childish, but You SHOULD NOT HAVE KILLED HIM!”_

_He shrugged, “Oh, that was just business. The fact that he said what he said, just made his borrowed time come quicker.”_

_“You’re so infuriating!” I screamed,_

_“Well, the feeling Is mutual darlin’” He said back_

_We stayed silent for a moment, just looking at each other._

_“What was I supposed to do?” I called out, once he started to fix the makeshift bed._

_He stopped what he was doing, “Not go to my family bar, and make me do something like that. Or stay your drunk ass at home, cause I was on my way to you anyways!”_

_He pointed to the Cartier box on the bed. I turned around and opened it, finding the most beautiful diamond earrings, bracelet and necklace set. This must of cost him a fortune. I turned around to look at him, mouth open wide._

_He just eyed me, his face never changing and his arms still crossed. I picked up the note to read,_

* * *

_“I heard Angel’s only deserved diamonds, and baby you deserve them all. Happy One Year Anniversary, and to many more. ~ Love, Christopher.”_

* * *

_I sighed, putting the card in the box, and closing it. I didn’t deserve this, especially after tonight. I shook my head,_

_“I can’t accept this.”_

_Which caused him to scoff, and roll his eyes,_

_“I fucked up.” I said explaining why I couldn’t take them._

_He just stared at me, and shook his head, “No shit.”_

_He came over towards the bed and walked straight past me, going into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, he came back out fully dressed, with a bag over his shoulder, walking to the front door._

_“Where are you going?” I asked quietly._

_“Stay in your lane, Elizabeth.” He mumbled, tying shoes, and adjusting the beanie on his head._

_“Chris-“_

_“Happy fucking Anniversary.” He said bitterly, and walked out the door, slamming it. Making the picture of us on the wall drop and crashed to the floor, breaking into a million pieces._

_Story of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¿Hablas español?” = Do you speak spanish  
> “Tienes tanta suerte que Gabby no está aquí. Ella te rasgaría un nuevo hermano” = You're so lucky Gabby isn't here. She would rip you a new one, brother.  
> “¿Parece que me importa lo que Gabby piensa?”= Does it look like I care what Gabby thinks?  
> “Sí, bueno, ¿qué tal si llamamos a todos aquí para conocer a Ariel, la sirenita?” = Yeah, well. How about we call everyone here to meet Ariel the little Mermaid


	9. Worries and Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! SO BET BRO! I was hella stuck but then I reached out to y’all and you guys came through! YES MA’AM! SO! Lmfaoo, I am going to say that this chapter was Beta’d by GeorgiaPeachTea, Krishawdalyn Clark and Stellacreasy11 (I’m upset cause I didn’t think of it first, All Three were so good, I HAD TO USE THEM) because they gave me the idea for this chapter and if it weren’t for them, I’d still be stuck! Thank you to Briotingz on Tumblr for the ask, it was adorable, and thank you to Ty, MissTricey, QueenKay_69, GeorgiaPeachTea, Krishawdalyn Clark and Stellacreasy11 for commenting! Y’all had me for real dead. Please enjoy the chapter. I truly appreciate all the love and support I have gotten! 
> 
> Please let me know if I executed it like you guys wanted. I hope I did justice to your vision.
> 
> PS. We are skipping like 3 weeks in the future from chapter 7.~ J

**Beth**

Waking up at 5 in the morning, with cramps at 15 weeks pregnant, was not good. They felt like contractions. I felt this pain before, but I shook my head, because this couldn’t happen to me again. I got up, to pace the floor. Maybe I just ate something bad, and it was just gas. Yeah, that’s all it was. 

I sat on the bed and I did my deep breathing that my therapist taught me to do, when I felt that I was about to have a panic attack. I looked at the clock on my phone and followed the red marker count the seconds. Inhale five seconds, exhale five seconds. Which I ended up doing for 10 minutes. It did calm me down some, but I was fully awake now.

I had to pee, so I hurried to the bathroom, and barely made it to the toilet. Sighing, I was thankful that Rio had the kids this week, because I planned on staying in the bed, especially after getting those cramps. I grabbed baby wipes and went to wipe myself, putting the wipes in the toilet, and grabbed my hand back, but I felt something sticky on my hand.

I scrunched up my face, I had blood on my hands. I quickly got off the toilet, looking in, I didn’t even pee, it was all blood. My breathing hitched, and I grabbed my chest. I stumbled over to the sink, looking myself in the mirror, 

“Beth, c’mon calm down. You have to calm down.” I cried. 

This was all too familiar. 

* * *

_Ruby and Annie made me make an appointment with the doctor. Having the twins by myself was kind of exhausting, but they were growing and getting smarter everyday. They were just about six months old, making me about four months pregnant. Finding out that I was pregnant when I came back in for my eight week check up was a shock to both Rio and Me. I thought we were careful, but apparently not._

_So, here I am. At my OB/GYN’s and the twins in their stroller, while I was sitting on the table. I knew that I was fine, and I knew Marcus and Isabella were fine and I knew that the baby inside of me, was fine. We had no choice but to be._

_Finally the Doctor came in, looking at the twins, asleep in the stroller smiling, “So, Beth, how has everything been going?”_

_I shrugged, “As good as it can. Annie and Ruby forced me to make an appointment for today.” I said rolling my eyes._

_I didn’t have time to deal with this. I had to deal with Rio and his situation, as well as his family, my family, both of our businesses and the twins. Just everything was stressful._

_“Yeah, I saw that you told the nurse that you were bleeding for about a day or two and had some cramps?” He asked._

_I nodded, “I mean, I spotted with the twins, so I know it’s normal. They wanted me to come in to be cautious, but I know you’re going to tell me that it’s fine.” I smiled._

_He nodded, “Well let’s make sure. Then we can send you home with those beautiful babies.”_

_I looked over to them, and nodded, I leaned back and let him do his job. It was quiet for awhile, when he went and looked between my legs. Then, he got up and put gel and the ultrasound wand on my stomach._

_I didn’t hear a heartbeat. I shifted slightly uncomfortably and cleared my throat._

_“Is everything okay?” I asked the doctor._

_“We are just trying to find the baby, we are having some trouble finding it.”_

_Okay. The baby is just shy, I told myself, but I should still hear a heartbeat._

_He finally took the wand off of my stomach and helped me to sit up._

_“Is everything okay?” I asked again._

_“Is there anyone you can call? Maybe the father?”_

_I scrunched my eyebrows, playing with my fingers, “He is unavailable right now. What’s going on?”_

_“We need to call someone for you. Someone you trust to take care of your children.”_

_My eyes immediately snapped to his, then to the stroller, “My Children?”_

_“Beth, we need to take you into surgery. I’m sorry, the bleeding you had, was due to miscarrying the baby.”_

_“Miscarrying the baby.” I whispered. I instantly put my hand to my stomach and felt empty._

_The doctor kept talking but I couldn’t hear what he was saying. How was I gonna tell Chris, and Ruby or Annie, how was I gonna tell his whole family. He’s in jail. I just, I don’t have anyone to take care of Marcus and Isabella, but me._

_Fingers snapped in my face, making me look at the doctor, “I’m sorry, what?”_

_“I asked should we call your emergency contact - a Mr. Christopher Ramirez Garcia?” He asked looking in my file._

_As soon as he spoke Chris’ name, I started to break down. I couldn’t breathe, I grabbed my chest and with the other hand I grabbed my doctor’s hand._

_“Ms. Marks, calm down.”_

_“Annie. Call Annie.” I choked out._

_But the next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital room. By myself, and no baby._

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn’t lose this baby. I quickly ran into my room and put on my pajama pants, grabbing my purse to walk out to the car. Getting in, I knew I couldn’t do this by myself, not again. I pulled out my phone and I went to my call log. My finger instantly went to hit Chris’ number but I hesitated. That wasn’t a good idea, especially after what happened two weeks ago. I called Mick instead. 

“C’mon, pick up, pick up.” I mumbled as the phone rang, after about 7 rings, the phone connected. 

“‘lo?” He mumbled, I knew he would be sleep, but I really needed him.

“Mick, I need you to meet me at Mercy Hospital, near my house okay?” I said panicking. 

I heard shuffling, “Beth? What’s going on?” I closed my eyes, and the tears started to fall.

“Mick, I need you to meet me at the hospital, I started bleeding.” 

“Did you call Rio?” He asked, fully awake now. 

“No, I don’t want to. Please, just meet me there, I’m about to leave now.” I said grippingmy steering wheel.

“Beth, are you sure you can drive?” I heard his car door shut and the start of his car. 

“Yeah, it’s only 5 minutes away, plus I’m already in the car.” I said starting my car and backing out of my driveway.

“Where are the kids?” 

“With your brother, another reason I cant call him.” I mumbled, paying attention to the road. 

All he did was sigh, “Beth-“ 

“Look, I just need you to meet me here, please. I’ll stay in my car until you get there.” 

“Fine.” 

I pulled into the emergency parking lot and then about 10 minutes later, Mick pulled in right next to me. We went in together and I filled out all the paperwork and luckily we got in within 10 minutes of being there. The tests and ultrasounds they ran, went pretty easily, but I could still hear a heart beat and that’s all I truly care about. My baby is still alive

But like I said, the universe hates me. 

“Hello Ms. Marks, I am Dr. Shepherd and this is my resident Dr. Ramirez Garcia.” The doctor said coming in. 

I groaned out covering my eyes, “Beth? Mick?” Nikky asked. 

“Let me talk to you outside.” Mick said grabbing her arm and leading her in the hallway. 

The doctor looked confused at me, which I rolled my eyes at having to explain this stupid ass situation. 

“She’s the aunt of my baby.” I mumbled. 

He just hummed and told me it was a subchoroinic hematoma, and that’s what caused the bleeding. If I didn’t come in, I would have miscarried the baby, and I was thankful that I did. I rubbed my belly and quietly thanked God that I still had my baby. But I had to go into surgery to fix it, so that it won’t harm me or the baby. 

Mick finally came back in after the doctor left, and I told him everything the doctor told me. I was honestly still quite shaken up, I knew I had to tell Rio, but now wasn’t the time. I didn’t want to scare him, but I wanted to be completely healthy and fine when I did tell him. 

I got transported from the ER to a room on the OB/GYN floor of the hospital and once I got settled in the room. I felt a lot better, and Mick never left my side. 

But I knew he was going to ask me something, simply by his posture. 

“What?” I asked, eyeing him. 

“So, why exactly don’t you want to call Rio? I mean, we’ve been here since like 6 am, it’s damn near noon and you go into surgery in an hour. 

* * *

_I knocked on Rio’s door, to come pick up Isabella and Marcus from their week with him. Our co-parenting agreement is 3-4. For Instance, this week, Rio had them for 4 days and I have them for 3 days and then next week, I get 4 days and he gets 3 days. I expected Rio to answer the door, but the universe is against me._

_Sammy opens the door._

_“They aren’t here.” She said clipped._

_“Well, do you know when they’ll be back?” I asked._

_“I don’t know.” She countered, looking me up and down._

_I hadn’t really had a conversation or seen her since that night on the porch at Ally’s house. She was never at drop offs or games for the kids, so I didn’t press it._

_“Great, I will go wait outside then.” I said, turning around, dreading walking down 5 flights after I just walked up them._

_“I don’t get it, why’d he pick you?” She said bitterly._

_“Excuse you?” I said turning around on the top stairs, holding the banister_

_“You heard me? I don’t get it. Why Rio wanted to be with you. You’re plain, you’re white. I mean, you’re average. Let’s be real, here.” She spat, while crossing her arms and standing in the doorway._

_I could feel my cheeks turning red, I balled up my fists by my waist, and came off the stairs walking toward her._

_“Are you jealous? Or what? I’m tired of having this conversation with you.”_

_“Bitch, Ain nobody jealous of you. You’re a home wrecker, just like your ex-husband! Having a baby with a man who is engaged.” She yelled._

_“There wasn’t a home to wreck in the first place! He was single, and by the looks of it, you weren’t helping get him off so he came to who he knew would.” I spat back._

_“I swear to God! YOU THINK YOU’RE SPECIAL! YOU WERE A DRUNK FUCK! BECAUSE HE MISSED ME! HE LOVES ME ELIZABETH! LET HIM GO!” She yelled getting in my face. I looked dead in her eyes and didn’t waver or jump at her yelling. She didn’t scare me at all._

_“If I was such a drunk fuck, why did he say that he loved me and wanted to be with me? Hm?” I said, not even raising my voice._

_She went to raise her hand, and I knew it was to slap me. But she stopped when he yelled out_

_“AYE!” We both turned to look at Rio, his eyes were dark and that was a face, that I hadn’t seen in years directed at me. I was already pissed, but the fact that Marcus and Isabella were standing behind him, hiding and possibly saw the whole thing, made me embarrassed._

_I tried to put on a smile for the kids, I walked past Rio and grabbed their hands leading them down the stairs as quickly as I could. Thankfully they had their bags on their backs, “C’mon Bubba and Monkey, we gotta go see Aunty Annie and Ben.”_

_“Elizabeth.” He called out, looking at me retreating down the stairs, like he was about to follow me._

_“No.” I shook my head, still going down the stairs._

_I heard his front door slam, and him yell “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!” And she yelled back “ASK THE BITCH YOU WANNA BE WITH! WHO YOU LOVE SO FUCKIN MUCH!”_

* * *

I cleared my throat, “And that is why, I don’t want to call him,” 

“Damn.” Mick mumbled. 

“Yeah, pick ups and drop offs are now at my house.” I mumbled. 

“So why can’t you call him? He deserves to know what’s happening.” 

The tears started coming, and I bit my lip, and playing with my hands. “Because I feel guilty. I never let him give his relationship a chance. I got pregnant, and then I almost have sex with him again. I just.”I wiped my tears, 

“She's right. I just need to let him go.” 

“Beth, C’mon.” He sighed, 

“No. I’m going into this surgery and you’re not going to call him. I’m fine. You can call Annie and Ruby when I’m out but not until.” I told him, 

He nodded his head, and sunk back into his seat. He didn’t really say anything. 

About 30 minutes later he got a call, 

“Aye, what’s up man?” He mumbled. I couldn’t hear what the person was saying, but I he looked at me

“Nah, I’m handling some shit. You gotta tell him I’m busy or handle it yourself.”

“I don’t give a damn. I’m second, so, that means you fuckin take care of it.” And he hung up the phone. 

I looked at him, questioning what just happened and he shrugged. 

“It was Bullet.” 

I nodded my head, and it made me smile, “You know Isa and Mar talk about your gang people all the time?” 

He smirked, “Gang people?” 

I shrugged, “I don’t know exactly who they are to you all.” 

He shook his head, “The ones that are in Rio’s inner circle, are the ones that we grew up with. Their fathers and our father, we’re like family. It’s loyalty.”

I nodded laughing, “Well, Isa and Mar, well at least Isa. Calls Bullet, Uncle Jacob, and Dags Uncle Benjamin or Uncle Benny, and Cisco, Uncle David. And then when I get confused and ask who these “Uncles” are, Marcus has to translate and it’s the funniest thing ever.” 

Mick just looked at me, while I was laughing and just stared. 

“What?” I asked. 

“He’s been reckless. I mean, now that you’ve told me that story, these few weeks make sense, he’s been reckless.” 

I sighed, “Like getting caught reckless?” 

He nodded his head, “Yeah. He doesn’t listen or get advised anymore. I haven’t seen him like this since-“ He stopped his sentence. But I knew what he meant, He hasn’t seen Rio like this since my miscarriage. 

“He can’t lose this baby just like you can’t okay? He may act like he’s strong, but losing a baby- It- It will break him, and he can’t go back to the Rio who was detached from his whole family like he did when Dad and Isabella died. He just can’t.” 

I nodded, understanding. I went to say something, but then the door to my room opened, and the curtain flew back, the doctor’s and nurses were pulling me away for Pre-Op

**Rio**

“So, you really thought it was a good idea, to steal money from me?” I laughed, sitting in front up a beat up worker of mine, he was tied to a chair that sat in the middle of an empty warehouse.

“I-I’m s- “ He tried to speak 

I widened my eyes in surprise, “Oh, you’re sorry. He’s sorry everyone. Let’s all go home.” I laughed again, but immediately stopped. 

I leaned down in front of him, and put my gun underneath his chin, forcing him to look at me. His one eye was swollen shut, but the other one, he could still open. 

“Rio, I have kids.” He cried out. 

“Oh, see now, I do too.” I smiled, “Two four year olds and one on the way. I’m praying for another boy. I have a boy and a girl already. Their momma is a little crazy, but she is a good mother, I know she can easily take care of them.” But then my smile dropped. 

“But see, instead of spending my weekend with my beautiful fiancee and my two darling children. I’m here, with your stupid ass. Getting blood, on a cashmere sweater my kids got me for father’s day. And you think I won’t put a bullet in your head, simply because you have kids?” 

He looked at me scared, but didn’t say anything else. I nodded my head, and got up from my position, and Dags came and untied him. The guy sighed out in relief. 

“It was only $2,000, I swear I’ll pay you back Rio. I will.” He said rubbing his wrist. 

“Okay, but that was my 2 g’s and you took it from me.”

I lifted my gun and shot him in the chest, making his body fall and go limp right back in the chair. 

“Clean this shit up.” I mumbled, pointing to the guy and taking off my sweater. 

“Hey, Boss. Demon said he’s busy and I need to handle it.” Bullet called out to me, which made me squint my eyes and turn to him, 

“Where the fuck is he at?” I yelled 

Bullet put his hands up, walking away, “I don’t know, but I’m handling it.” 

Where the fuck was my brother and why was he so busy at 12 in the afternoon. I checked my business and personal phone, there was no messages from him. Pissed I was about to call him when an unidentified number called my personal phone. Only family has this number, so I picked it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, is this a Christopher Ramirez Garcia?” The person asked, 

“Yes, this is he, may I ask who is calling.” My attention was half on this phone call and half on me cleaning the blood off of my hands. I really need to chill with punching people, or at least wrap my hands up. 

“Hi Christopher, this is the Emergency Room Nurse Gail at Mercy Hospital on Grey Road. I am calling because you are theEmergency Contact for Elizabeth Marks and she was admitted to the hospital for surgery earlier today.” 

I stopped what I was doing, “Elizabeth is in the hospital?” 

“Yes sir, we wanted to do our due diligence and to let you know, she was here by herself.” 

I had to grip the sink, “Is- Is she okay?” I asked

“Unfortunately, sir my job is just to notify you that she is in the hospital, and to make sure she has the support she needs during this time.” 

I couldn’t even speak anymore, I needed to go, and go now. 

Once I got to the hospital and I figured out where she would be, I basically ran to her room. Only to find Mick there. 

“What the fuck is happening right now!” I yelled. 

“She didn’t want to scare you or concern you. She and the baby are okay.” Mick said looking at me 

“Where is she?” 

“She’s in surgery right now, so I need you to sit down, and calm down. Okay?” 

I nodded and slumped my body next to Mick. “How long is the surgery supposed to last?” 

“A couple of hours” He mumbled. 

* * *

_I was in a great mood. Today, Elizabeth was bringing the kids to visit and she was supposed to show me the ultrasound from her last visit at the doctor’s. I haven’t seen Marcus and Isabella since I got locked up, but they were smaller than what they are now. Elizabeth gives me pictures of them and shows me videos that she has taken of them for me._

_Last time she was here, she told me that Isabella saw a picture of me and screamed her first word, ‘Dada’, with Marcus standing up and stumbling to take his first steps. Luckily she caught it all on tape and I was able to see it. But it didn’t compare to the real thing._

_“Ramirez, time for your visit.” The guard said coming to my cell._

_Thankfully, I have friends on the inside and I’m very well taken care of. The guard was paid off to allow my cuffs to come off and a private room, so that I could spend time with my family._

_Walking into the room, I only grew confused, when I saw Gretchen and my mom. They had the twins, but no Elizabeth._

_Isabella immediately reached out to me, screaming Dada like she did in the video, whereas Marcus stayed on my moms lap. I waved at him and he smiled and waved back at me, I picked her up and kissed all over her face making her giggle and laugh, and sat on the bench._

_“Not that I don’t love seeing you Mom, or even you Gretch, but where’s Elizabeth?” I asked._

_“Christopher.” Mom cried, reaching out to touch me. I grabbed her hand and the tears started falling from her face._

_“What’s wrong?” I looked between Mom and Gretchen, but no one said anything. I sucked in a breath and held it. Is Elizabeth dead? Did Turner do something to her?_

_“Is she dead?” I gritted out._

_Gretchen shook her head, she knew that my head went to the worst place possible, “No, nothing like that. She miscarried the baby about a few days ago. She’s on bed rest at home and wanted us to bring the kids so that they could see you.”_

_I nodded my head, “Why didn’t she call me?”_

_“She didn’t want to bother you, she barely even told her own sister. But she is taking care of your businesses along with Mick.”_

_I shook my head, “Tell her to stop, and to rest, she shouldn’t be- Tell Mick to handle it from now on“_

* * *

I couldn’t lose her. Nor the baby. We barely survived after the baby, our grief turned into hate and we just got back on a good note. 

“She’ll be okay Chris.” I looked over at Mick, who was watching me. 

“But what if-“ 

He shook his head, “Don’t think about it. She was scared and called me. We got here in enough time.” 

“Why didn’t she call me?” 

“Sammy.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Sammy has nothing to do with her or the baby.” 

“Yeah, well. Your fiancee is making shit harder on Beth, so I suggest you nip that in the bud now, or drop her ass.” 

I sighed, “Samantha, is just concerned about my priorities.” 

“Which should be Marcus, Isabella, and until the baby comes Beth.” 

I rubbed my hand down my face, “She just wants my undivided attention. Which she deserves.” 

Mick laughed, “So, her starting arguments with Beth, and with you in front of the kids is wanting undivided attention?” 

I looked at him, how did he know that we’ve been arguing. 

“You’re my older brother. I know you and plus, give Isa her favorite ice cream and she tells her favorite Uncle Mick everything I wanna know. How many people have you put a bullet through in the last two weeks?” 

“Too many to count.” I shrugged, and shook my head at Isa telling everything. We need to have a talk about snitches and what happens when they snitch

“Exactly. You used to be able to tell me, now, you don’t even know. It’s been about 20. Just so you know. You chopped the hand off a dude who missed a drop. That’s what Newbies do.” He chuckled. 

“He shouldn’t have missed the drop.” 

“Papa always told us, to be careful but firm. Also understanding. The old Rio is coming back out, because of your frustrations of being in love with two different women.” 

I stayed quiet, because he wasn’t wrong. Elizabeth, was Elizabeth and she was everything to me. But Sammy, helped put me back together, I couldn’t pick. Elizabeth was the mother to my children, and Sammy wanted to have children and a family with me. 

“Hermano, you have to figure this out, because you can’t keep hurting the both of these girls. And you can’t keep hurting you either.” He said patting my back. 

Before I could speak, the doctor came in and told me that the surgery for Elizabeth was successful, her and the baby should be fine. However, for at least 3 months she had to be on bed rest, and I know that was going to drive her insane. 

She was brought back into her room and she slept peacefully, Mick eventually went home, but I stayed with her and never left her side. 

**~~~~~~~**

Groaning, woke me up and I looked up to see Elizabeth tossing. I looked at the time and it was 3 in the morning the next day. 

“turn off phone!” She mumbled. 

I didn’t even realize that my phone was going off, I picked it up and turned it on silent. Answering a few texts to my mom and to Mick. But ignoring all the calls and messages from Sammy. I knew she was going to be pissed. I had over 100 text messages 25 voicemails and 30 missed calls.

“Sorry. Go back to sleep, Elizabeth.” I said brushing her bangs from my face. 

She turned her head towards me and opened her eyes, she kissed my hand and giggled. 

“Hi Ree-woh” I’m assuming she still has drugs in her system, and that was her attempt at saying Rio. 

I chuckled, “Hi Elizabeth.” 

“Mih call you?” She frowned

I shook my head, “No, Mick didn't call me. The hospital did. I was worried about you, mama.” 

She frowned again, “No worry. I came this time. Baby fine.” She tapped her stomach. 

“Yeah, you and the baby are fine.” I said kissing her forehead. 

“I lih when you kiss me. Butterflies.” She mumbled again. 

I laughed, “Yeah?” 

She nodded, and yawned, “Ree-woh?” 

“Hm.” 

“Thank you be here. I lih you here.” She said kissing my hand again, or at least trying to. 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else. Now, go to sleep, okay?” 

“Yeah.” And she fell back to sleep, with her little snores and the rest of her hair back on her face.

**Sammy**

**9:00pm**

I lit the candles for our dinner and Rio had taken the kids to his mother’s as a promise to me that we could have a night by ourselves.We haven’t had a night like this, since before I found out Beth was pregnant again, and after the constant arguments that we’ve been having. We just need to relax. I made his favorite dinner, dressed in his favorite hunter green lingerie, fluffed out my curls the way he liked. And sat on the kitchen counter. Waiting. For him to walk through the door any minute. 

**11:35pm**

“Where the fuck is he?!” I yelled out in frustration, I hopped off the counter and went to get my phone. 

A message from Chris, at 9:07 “Hey baby, Something came up, I gotta handle. I won’t make it back in time.” 

“That’s it. What the fuck.” I mumbled to myself. 

**2:01 am**

“Look, you always do this Rio. I’m so tired of this bullshit!! What was so fucking important that you couldn’t come home for the ONE NIGHT WE HAD TO OURSELVES! Without your kids or your baby momma or work! Why don’t you ever put me first!” I yelled into the phone, at him - well at his voicemail, and then I hung up the phone. 

I took another drink of the vodka that Rio had hidden in the apartment, I was still in lingerie, but by now the food was cold, the candles had burnt out and the mood was gone. I was angry, horny and drunk. I even tried to get myself off, but it failed miserably. I picked up my glass and looked at my engagement ring. Sighing. It was beautiful. But it brought me so much pain. I didn’t want this. I just wanted Rio. Not his kids or their mother. I wanted my own kids with him. For us to be a family. But he always puts them or work before me, and I hated it. 

I stood up, put the glass back on the table, looking around the room. Stopping at the pictures on the bookshelf. Pictures of Me and Rio, Him and the Kids, and then even when Elizabeth was pregnant with the twins. It looked like it could’ve been her maternity shoot. I picked up the picture, and pressed where Rio was. He looked so happy. He never looked like this with me. I instantly got mad and threw the picture at the brick wall, making the frame shatter.

“Stupid ass bitch. His stupid Precious Elizabeth, who the fuck she think she is.I'm better than her in any way.” I mumbled, going over to the fire escape, taking off my ring and throwing it out the window. 

“That’ll get his attention. Maybe he’ll finally pay attention.” I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I stumbled onto the bed and giggled when my face hit his pillow. It smelled just like him. I cuddled up next to the pillow and instantly fell asleep. 

**6:45 am**

“UGH!!!!” I groaned, rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock on the nightstand. Reading 6:45 in the morning. The sun was just coming up, and blasting straight into my eyes, but that’s not the reason I woke up.

My phone kept ringing. I finally picked it up and saw Rio’s name flash across my phone. 

“Hello?” I said answering the phone and sitting up in the bed. 

“I can explain” He mumbled. 

I sighed, “Was it work?” The room was spinning, and I couldn’t concentrate. I had to lay back down with my arm over my eyes. 

He cleared his throat, “No.” 

I felt the tears already forming, but I didn’t want him to hear it, but of course him knowing me. He instantly heard it. 

“Did you cheat on me again, with her?” I asked, wiping away my tears. 

“No, we are at the hospital. She thought she was miscarrying and she went into surgery. I’ve been here since 1 o clock yesterday afternoon.” 

That pissed me off, “And you couldn’t fucking tell me that before our dinner plans? Why did you have to be there, doesn’t she have a sister or something?” 

“I’m the father of her children, and I couldn’t call you at the time. I was worried about the baby.” 

“Fuck that baby! I’m your fiancee!” I screamed. 

“Samantha.” He warned. 

“No, don’t Samantha me! Fuck her and that baby! You need to make a fucking decision!”

He took a deep breathe before he answered,“Samantha, if you’re implying that I need to pick you over my children. You will lose. Every. Single. Time. I understand you are upset, but I needed to be here. This was my priority. I could’ve lost my baby. They both needed surgery.” 

He could’ve lost Elizabeth, is what he’s saying. I rolled my eyes. 

“You want me to sit here and wait for you every time she calls with an issue?” 

“Yes!” 

I laughed at his answer,

“You know what? Fuck Elizabeth, Fuck that baby and Fuck you. I hope the baby dies.” 

“I suggest you watch what the fuck you say, about me and my kids. You don’t want to push me to the point of no return.” He gritted through his teeth. 

“I’m already there.” I countered. 

“Well, I suggest you grab your shit and get the fuck out of my house before I come back.” And he hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, send me prompts on Tumblr. I wanna try to write more, so if you have a prompt or ask, send it my way and I'll post it on here :P storiestoldbyjazz.tumblr.com/ask


	10. Peace Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this chapter in my drafts for IDK how long, but I could never finish it. however I woke up this morning and wrote a future bomb ass chapter that helped me to finish this chapter up. (If you wanna sneak peak of that chapter. Hit me up on my tumblr) As always, Translations at the bottom. Enjoy this awesomeness that is BRIO and let me know what you think ~ J 
> 
> PS. YALL BLEW MY INBOX UP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! I read every comment and I was weak as hell. Yall blew up my tumblr too! I was weak as hell. I'm glad that y'all love this story and are supporting me. Thank you so so much 😍😘😘😊

**Gabby**

_Helping Mom with the annual barbecue, was nothing. Santi and I along with our children, have been here. Actually everyone was here, except Christopher, and his new girlfriend. Mom was humming a lullaby to Pilar, our 2 year old while Val and Nikky were talking shit._

_“What does she even look like Michael?” Val asked Mick, who sat there tight lipped the whole time._

_“I mean, Chris does have a type, it shouldn’t be hard to figure it out. I mean he was crazy of that Dylan girl before you know….” Nikky mumbled._

_Mick shook his head, chuckling, “She’s nothing like Dylan. She’s different.”_

_“In a good way, or a bad way?” I asked._

_“Good. Look, I like her, Chris likes her. Hell, even Santi liked her.” Mick responded_

_“You’ve met this girl?” I asked, looking at Santi, who looked bored already of the conversation. Santi never wanted to in between my siblings and I, he respected that somethings just stayed between us._

_“Yeah, He brought her to the restaurant when I was working. She’s nice.” He said and then threw an arm over my shoulder._

_“He brought her to the restaurant!!” Val and Nikky screeched._

_Mick sighed, “Can y’all please just chill out. Beth is cool.”_

_“What kinda white girl name is Beth?” I chuckled sipping from my wine glass, but Mick and Santi stayed quiet, looking at one another but not saying anything. Which, of course Val picked up on._

_“Oh no. ¡Trae a casa una niña blanca! ¿Ella al menos sabe español?” Val said hanging her head,_

_“No, she doesn’t know Spanish.” Santi said shaking his head._

_“Bueno. Podemos hablar mierda entonces” Val smiled._

_Thankfully, by the time Val had said that, Chris came through the front door with “Beth”. She was definitely white, blonde hair, blue eyes, the whole nine yards._

_“This is my mom Alejandra Ramirez, holding my niece Pilar, then that’s my sister Gabriella, Valentina and Nicole, and you already know Santi and Mick. I’m sure that Savie, Vinny and Damien are around here somewhere” Chris said introducing us, and mentioning the rest of the kids who were down for their naps, and then turned to her, and said “Everyone, this is Elizabeth.”_

_She smiled at us, and shook all of our hands. “It’s so nice to meet you all, Christopher talks so much about you guys.”_

_“Really? He didn’t say much about you.” Valentina spoke with fake innocence. Chris immediately squinted his eyes at Val, and changed the subject._

_“Well, nice to meet you Elizabeth. Welcome to our home, and thank you for bringing something.” Mom said and I looked down to see that Santi and Mick were holding multiple dishes._

_The girl just smiled, “Beth, is just fine and It was no problem, I had fun making something new. Chilaquiles?” She asked lookin at Chris and he smiled._

_“Yeah, Chilaquiles. It’s Dad’s.” Chris said looking back at us._

_“¿Le diste a esta chica blanca, la receta de papá?” Val flicking her eyes from the dish to Beth then to Chris. I knew she was pissed, honestly, I was shocked. Dad only taught Chris how to make it, Mom barely knew how to make it, and he refused to make it after Dad and Isa passed, and he willingly gave her daddy’s recipe._

_“Valentina! Se bueno” Mom snapped._

_“Chris, Gabby, Mick y Nikky, sótano. ¡Ahora!” Val yelled and stormed off._

_“If it’s a problem, I didn’t have to make it.” Beth whispered, looking at Chris, she honestly looked scared._

_He shook his head, “It’s okay. We just gotta handle something, sweetheart. Go with Santi and my mom in the kitchen. I’ll be back.” He pushed hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead. Once they came out of Lover’s ville, I looked at my brother, I honestly have never seen him like this before. Especially not since Dylan. I could tell that he was in love with her. We were in for a long ride._

_“C’mon lover boy,” I teased, pushing him down the stairs to the basement._

_“Shut the fuck up Gabby.” He laughed,_

_Before closing the door, Beth had said to Santi, “I don’t think they like me very much.”_

_Which caused Santi to say back, “They didn’t like me much either, but I’m still here. And they love me.” He shrugged._

* * *

_After the basement, Val and Chris stayed away from each other. They were always the ones at each other’s throats. It usually took Daddy to break them up, but the rest of us just sat there and watched them not talk to each other._

_I was eating the Chilaquiles, and it honestly tasted just like Dad’s. It made Mom cry, but happy tears. But that only pissed off Val, which, started her interrogating Beth._

_“So, Bethany, how’d you meet my little brother?” Val asked, pushing her food with a fork_

_Beth, blushed and her whole body literally turned pink, “Um, Beth stands for Elizabeth and we met at a bar, about a year ago?"_

_“A year, you’ve been dating for a year?” Mom asked looking at Chris,_

_Chris shook his head, “Nah, for maybe like what? 6 months now.” Which caused Beth to confirm by nodding her head._

_“Hm. You know he’s only 22, right?”_

_“Yeah, well he’s mature for his age.” She giggled, which caused him to smile, kind of like an inside joke between the two of them. I noticed how she would keep her hand on his neck, and rub or how he kept his hand on her knee. They never stayed too far from one another and kept their conversations between them._

_“So, how old are you?” Val asked, making us all stop eating dinner and look at Val. I mean, I know she’s mean, but sometimes, it was too much._

_Beth cleared her throat, “I am turning 26 next week.”_

_“I’m 25 too. I wouldn’t be caught near a 22 year old. They have nothing to offer, if anything, you should look to be getting married. I mean, I’m married, and have been for 3 years to my husband Vincent. Have you been married Beth?” She chuckled._

_Chile, if looks could kill. Chris would have Val, 6 feet under._

_“Didn’t you marry Vince when you were 22, and he was 27?” Mick mumbled, causing Val to shoot a death glare at him._

_“Valentina.” Chris gritted out, warning her to stop it._

_Beth, rubbed my brother’s neck, calming him down some “It’s alright. Yes, I was married. I regretted the decision. My ex was horrible and I was rushed into it. With Christopher, it’s different. He doesn’t rush me into anything, he’s taught me a lot about myself and I can’t help but want to be this for the long haul with him.”_

* * *

“Mom, do you really think this is necessary?” I mumbled, helping her set up one of the bedrooms downstairs. 

“Yes, She’s family. No matter what anyone says.” Mom mumbled back trying to fix the covers on the king sized bed. 

“This also ensures that Christopher still has a relationship with his fiancee and the mother of his children.” She said looking up at me. 

I mean, did I think that my mother moving into Beth’s house for the next three months was a good idea, no. But it was either Chris move into her house, or she be left alone. So, of course, my mother, who is in love with Beth, offered to help her. Both Chris and Beth knew, they couldn’t say no to Mom. 

“Where are you going to stay?” I asked Mom, 

“Well, there are three bedrooms upstairs, the twins each have their own rooms and there’s the guest bedroom, and the other room is an office downstairs but has a pull out couch. I was thinking the office downstairs would be better for me.” She said walking out of Beth’s bedroom, going towards the kitchen. 

“Don’t you think that your son should sleep there?” I asked following her. 

She sighed, “Mija, I know you’re concerned about my wellbeing. But I am also your mother, I’m trying to help but also remove potential problems. I don’t know everything that goes on in his and Beth’s relationship, but it’s getting back to where it used to be. However, this fiancee of his, is causing problems that are effecting my grandchildren. So, I’m here to help all of that, and to bring the peace.” 

I put up my hands, “Whatever, you know what you’re doing. I guess.” 

She laughed and tapped my arm, “Christopher is more like your father than any of you know. We had some of the same issues way back when.” She waved her hand dismissively and went about trying to cook dinner. 

“What do you mean?” I never heard of this before. Because as long as I knew, my parents were always together. She put green beans in front of me, motioning for me to snap them for their meal.

She shrugged, “You know Bisa, Abeula and I moved to Mexico when I was a teenager from Columbia after mi papa passed. I met your father,-“ 

“Yeah, you met daddy, fell in love, got married, had Valentina, came to America, had Chris and I, and the rest is history.” I finished the story I had heard so many times before. 

But Mom shook her head, “No, see, I met your father, and he was engaged to someone else. I didn’t know at the time, but they were engaged for a few years. I met your father when I was 16 and he was about 21. But I loved him anyway. I got pregnant with Valentina first, at 17 years old. I knew that being a single teenage parent in Mexico, was not ideal. I told your papa. He insisted that life would be fine. He had his businesses, me, and his fiancee. And like a good Columbian woman, I listened and stayed.” 

Honestly, I was hanging off of every word. I knew my parents were young, but I didnt know all this shit was happening, it was like a telenovela! 

She shook her head laughing at me being interested in the whole thing “So, I was about 8 months pregnant, still 17 years old, and I ran away. I couldn’t take the looks people gave me, the judgement, the secrecy. I came to America. I left Bisa, Abuela, and your father. If I was going to be a single parent, I was going to give my daughter the best life possible, and being an American citizen was going to do that for her. 

About a year after Valentina was born, we were barely making it in Texas and I barely knew English, I was cleaning people’s houses, took the bus home, it was tiring.Bisa begged me to come home, your abuela begged me to come home. I didn’t want to, I didn’t want people to treat Valentina like shit, I didn’t want the other mothers in the town to look down on me for sleeping with Adrion, but I considered it, heavily. 

But then, my doorbell rang, and it was Adrion. Begging for my forgiveness, saying he was miserable without me, telling me he was sorry. He provided a way for Valentina and I,to stay in America, so that I wouldn’t have to be a maid, so that I could learn English and teach my daughter how to be an American. He moved us into a better apartment, and it took sometime, but he moved to America as well, helped me get my citizenship. It took us awhile, but I forgave him. We had gotten married, but I was pregnant with you and Chris. We moved to Michigan for growing his business, and the rest is history.” 

“That’s why Valentina’s name is your name?” I asked. 

She nodded, “Valentina Pilar Garcia Martinez, but after your father died, she changed her name to Valentina Ramirez Garcia.” 

“I said all of that to say this. I wasn’t mad at Beth like the rest of you all when she left him, If anything I understood, because I did the same thing. It took Adrion 16 months after I left, to realize his mistake. Christopher knows his mistake, but doesn’t want to admit it and has taken almost 5 years. Beth keeps waiting for him to realize it, but she won’t wait forever.” 

“Do you miss Papa?” 

It was rare for my mom to just talk about Dad. She really only reserved it for his birthday, their wedding anniversary and the day he died. So for her to just open up, and speak on him, it made me wonder. 

She nodded, “Every day. And I will miss him for the rest of my life. But I see him, in all of you. The way when Val gets frustrated, she makes the same face he made or when you or Christopher smile, it was his smile. Mick’s allergic to peanuts, so was your father, or how when Nikky laughs, she sounds exactly like him. Or when Isabella, her negotiating skills, getting everyone to do what she wanted, just like her father. I see Adrion in Savannah, Pilar, Damien, Vinny, Matias, Camilla, Marcus and Little Isabella, or even when my favorite flowers bloom in the front yard. I have reminders of his everywhere.” She smiled. 

“Wow, you really do have 8 grandchildren.” I chuckled. 

She laughed, “Almost 9. I want it to be a little girl.” 

“Why? You know Chris and Mick want a boy.” 

“Cause, I want to name her Sophia, after Bisa. Santiago named Savannah and Damien, You named Pilar, Val’s husband named Vinny and Matias, Mick named Camilla, and Chris named Isabella and Marcus.” 

“They’re our children. Of course we can name them Mom.” I rolled my eyes. 

She shrugged, “I want the next one to be named after my Abuela. I like Sophia. It’s soft and pretty.” 

“Why not after my Abuela,” I joked. 

She just stared at me, “Your Abeula has been honored by 2 grandchildren and 3 great-grandchildren. Don’t start with me.” She pointed her wooden spoon at me, chuckling. 

“Si mami lo siento” i smiled. 

“Mhm. Ahora termina esas judías verdes” She laughed, 

Before we could do anything else, Marcus and Isabella ran into the house, followed by Savannah, Damien and Camilla, with Santi and Mick trailing behind them.

“Mar e Isa! ¡El tío Chris dijo que no corrieras por la casa!” Savannah basically yelled, for a 10 year old, she was bossy. 

Savannah was the oldest of all the grandchildren, Santi and I had her about 5 months after our wedding. Pilar and Damien were 8, my youngest. Vincent - Val’s Oldest- was also 8 years old. Val’s youngest Matias was 5. Mick’s Daughter Camilla is 6 and Marcus and Isabella are 4. We all relatively had our kids young.

“Déjalos en paz, Savie, están emocionados de ver a tía Beth.” Damien complained while looking at his tablet. 

“Abuela! We got to see Mommy and Daddy! They said Mommy is coming home tomorrow!” Isa said, bouncing off the ground. 

“Eso es genial cariño. ¿Qué dijimos sobre practicar nuestro español?” Mom scolded her. 

“Que para mejorar tengo que hablar en español.” Isa whispered. 

“¡Exactamente! Eso estuvo bien Isa! Ahora ve a jugar con tus primos y hermano” 

“Si, Abuela!” Isa smiled and kissed my mom on the cheek and then ran away trying to find the rest of the kids in the house. 

“Mom, are you going to be okay staying here?” Santi asked. 

She shook her hand dismissively, “I’m fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?” 

**Rio**

_Rio, can you please call me back. I said some fucked up shit, that I didn’t mean. Please, just call me back okay? -_ Message Deleted.

_Hey, sorry to call again, but I really need to talk to you. You haven’t been home in a few days, I’m worried. Can you call me back? Or text me so I know you’re alive. Please. -_ Message Deleted. 

_Demon and Bullet came and picked up clothes for you and the kids -_ Message Deleted. 

_You’re probably deleting my messages, but please Rio -_ Message Deleted. 

_Ri-_ Message Deleted. 

I sighed, deleting the last messages that Sammy left on my phone for the past few days. I’ve been trying to focus on Elizabeth and the baby. But her calling me every day isn’t helping me. It also didn’t help that she showed up to the hospital either. 

“Can we talk, please?” Sammy asked, looking at me. 

I sighed, sitting down in the chair in the waiting room by Elizabeth’s room, she had on one of my shirts with a pair of her sweatpants. Her hair tied up, and I could tell she had been crying. Being that I didn’t want to talk, I wasn’t going to really, but I wanted to hear what she had to say.

“I should have never- I’m sorry.” She started and wipe her eyes from the tears that had fallen. 

“I should’ve never wished that the baby died. I just- I know you love your kids, but I was tired of you putting her in front of me. I made us dinner, I dressed up for you and you didn’t even show, or give me any reason why you weren’t here. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and said some things that I cant take back. I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t understand why you always think I’m putting Elizabeth in front of you. I’m doing what I have to do to take care of my family. She’s my family.” 

“I feel like I’m competing for your attention. She has your children, you guys have history. I dont feel like you want to be with me.” 

I shook my head, “I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me, if I didn’t want to marry you.” 

She nodded her head, “I know, I was just angry, and I wanted for you to finally see me.” 

I hummed, in acknowledgment, I dont even know what else to say or to do. She cleared her throat, 

“So, how are you?”

“I’m better. But with everything going on with the baby. I need to stay with Elizabeth and the kids, help out. My mom is helping out too.” 

“Where does this leave you and me?” 

I sighed, “We need a break, Sam. I need to focus on my kids, get my head straight. You need to think about if this -My kids and I- are something that you want to be apart of. We both need time to just think about what we want before we jump into marriage.”

She nodded, “I can leave the apartment, stay with my family.” 

I shook my head, standing up from the table, “You dont have to, but if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you, but I need to think, and being in the apartment, doesn’t help me to think.” 

“Okay.” 

“Chris, I love you, and I dont want to leave, I just-“ She said, starting to cry. 

“I know. This doesn’t mean the end for us, we just have to be apart for awhile. I love you, too.” I said, wiping her eyes from the tears that had fallen

* * *

_“Chrissy, you need to talk to Daddy. I know you’re upset, but c’mon.” Isa said to me over the phone. I rolled my eyes._

_“Isabella, you’re 14 years old, how about you stay out of me and Dad’s business.” I said passively as I was checking through paperwork._

_“Look, I’m going to be 15 in two weeks, okay? What were you doing at 15?” She countered._

_“Minding my own business.”_

_“No, you were running with Dad making drops, I want to be apart of it too, okay? I can’t have Dad pissed at you or you pissed at him.”_

_I shook my head like she could see me, “Isabella, this world is too dangerous for you.”_

_I could practically hear the eye roll, “Christopher, just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean anything, okay? Val and Nikky are gonna be doctors. Gabby just got married and is having a baby. You and Mick cant do Dad’s business without me.”_

_“It’s too dangerous.” I said back_

_“Yeah, says the person that took me to a meeting that got Daddy mad at you in the first place.” She mumbled._

_I put down the paperwork, rubbing my face “Isabella. I don’t want you anywhere near this, okay? I can handle this, so can Mick, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to you.”_

_“Nothing will happen to me! I know how to fight, and shoot. I’m not stupid.”_

_“Squirt, please.” I begged, but knowing Isabella she wont drop this._

_But she sighed, “Fine. You’re coming to my Quinceañera right?”_

_“Squirt.”_

_“This isn’t even for Dad, this is for me! Please! I want you there.”_

_“You know Dad kicked me out, and told me to stay away. Especially from you.”_

_“I dont care, I will deal with Daddy later. You’re my brother, my best friend and favorite sibling. I will drop wanting to be apart of Dad’s business if you come. Please. Plus! Mick cant dance anyway, and I want my Chrissy to dance with.”_

_“Fine. I will come. Where is dad by the way?”_

_“He’s coming out the house now, we’re going to the store, my final fitting for my dress. Chrissy, it’s so beautiful!”_

_“I’m sure, it doesn’t do you justice squirt.” I laughed._

_“Who are you talking to?” I heard Dad ask, Isa._

_“I’m talking to Chrissy. He says Hi and he loves you.” Isabella spit out._

_“I didn’t say that Isa.” I mumbled to her._

_“Even though, I know he didn’t say that, tell him I love him too. Now get off the phone so you can show me where this store is Bella.” He said, slamming the door to the car._

_“He loves you too Chrissy. But I gotta go. Before he gets angry.” She giggled._

_“Bye Isabella. Please be safe.” I said back_

_“Bye Christopher. Love you.”_

_“Love you too.” I mumbled hanging up the phone._

* * *

_“Chris, wake up, your phone is going off.” Dylan nudged me from the twin bed we were sharing. Having a girlfriend that lived 45 minutes away at college in a dorm, was annoying._

_“I’ll get it later, let me go back to sleep.” I mumbled, nestling my face in her neck._

_“It could be something important. Answer it! I need to study anyway” She said pushing the phone into my hand_

_I rolled my eyes, and answered the next call that came through without looking at it,_

_“Someone better have died, because I swear to God, I just want to sleep next to my girlfriend.” I laughed, poking her in the side making her giggle._

_“Chris-“ The voice choked out. I took the phone from my ear, seeing Isabella’s name across it._

_“Squirt? What’s wrong?” I asked sitting up, the concern in my voice made Dyl look at me. She mouthed ‘is everything okay?’ I shrugged, because I didn’t know. I heard the phone being shifted, and a different voice came through._

_“Chris, man, it’s Santiago.” He said_

_I let go of the breath I was holding, “Santiago, man, you scared me. Why do you have Squirt’s phone, I thought she was with Dad.”_

_“We need you to get down to the hospital on Maine.” He mumbled._

_“Santi, I’m 45 minutes away at D’s and I was staying here for the next few days.” I sighed, I just needed a break. Dad was pissed at me, everyone tried to get us to come together but when you’re similar to your stubborn father, it’s hard. I just needed some me time, and Dylan always made me feel better._

_“Christopher, you need to come to the hospital on Maine. Papi and Isa got into a car accident.” He said sternly_

_I jumped up putting on my clothes, which scared Dylan, “Are they okay? What happened.”_

_“Isa is in a coma, man. And Papi- He-“ I stopped fixing my clothes, Isabella is in a coma? She’s hooked up to a machine. I just talked to her less than 4 hours ago._

_“Put my dad on the phone Santiago.”_

_He didn’t answer, which made me angry, “PUT PAPI ON THE PHONE SANTI!”_

_“I can’t Chris, he died before he got to the hospital.” He mumbled, but I could hear the tears in his voice._

_I threw my phone at Dylan’s wall, causing her to scream._

_“Chris! What the hell! What’s wrong!”_

_My chest was heaving up and down, I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t think. I could barely see Dylan, my vision was cloudy. My dad was dead and my sister is in a coma. What the hell._

_Her phone started ringing, and she answered it, “God, Gabby. What’s going on?” She questioned, and looked at me when she got her answer._

_“He’s still here. He’s just standing.”_

_“Yeah, I can drive him home. I just- Oh God, I’m so sorry Gabby. We will be there as soon as we can.” She hung up the phone, and sat it on her bed._

_“Chris. Look at me.” She said, but I couldnt. I stared at the wall where my phone had shattered._

_“Rio!” She said snapping her fingers in my face, making me look down at her._

_“Baby, we gotta go to the hospital.” She whispered, I reached down to hug her, she was too short for me to put my head on her shoulder, but her face was in my chest._

_“Mi papá murió.” I said, and as soon as it came out the tears ran down my face._

**Beth**

Rio had left in order to help his mom get my house ready, and honestly I was more nervous about being on bed rest, than having both Ally and Rio in my house. Whenever Ally is around, she makes the children speak in Spanish, which cause Rio to also and then I’m guessing what my children want. 

But apparently, I am only allowed to move from the bedroom to the bathroom, and back. This is going to drive me crazy. 

“Excuse me, Miss Marks?” A voice said, 

I looked to see the doctor in front of me, but it wasn’t Dr. Shepard. I guess the confused look on my face, caused him to chuckle. 

“I am one of the doctors that worked on your surgery. Dr. Shepard has been called away for an emergency. I am Dr. Gutierrez.” He stuck out his hand and I took it to shake it. 

“Okay, do you have any questions about your recovery or your treatment?” He asked, 

I shook my head, “Unfortunately, the baby’s father made sure that I know I will be on bed rest, but do I come back to see Dr. Shepard or you?” 

He chuckled, “Well, your husband wants to take care of you and your baby.” 

My mouth dropped open, “Chris isn’t my husband, we aren’t together.” 

“Well, his loss. You will go to your regular OB/GYN, a Dr. Williams,” 

I nodded, “Okay,” 

“You can come see me again, if you want to get dinner sometime or something?” 

My eyes, bulged wider than they already were, “Are you hitting on me?” 

He laughed, “When I see a beautiful unattached woman, I am obligated to ask her to dinner. I took an oath for a reason.” He put his hand up in a way to say, scouts honor. 

It made me laugh, “You think you’re funny. Isn’t it against the rules to date a patient.” 

He shrugged, “You’re not my patient. I am here to discharge you. That’s it.” 

“You know I am about 3 months pregnant, right?” 

“That doesn’t stop you, from dating or being beautiful.” 

I chuckled, slightly stuttering, “I- I don’t know. What?” 

Which in turn, made him chuckle, “I’m going to write down my number, and once you know, you give me a call.” He stood up and wrote his number on one of my discharge papers. 

“Once your loved one is ready to take you home, you are free to go. Hope to hear from you soon.” He smiled, about to walk out of the room. 

“Do you hit on all pregnant women in this hospital or patients, Dr. Gutierrez?” I called out to him, he turned around and looked at me. 

“Please, call me David. And No, only women named Elizabeth Marks.” He smiled again, and winked this time and walked away. 

I blinked looking at the door, what the hell just happened? Why am I hot? He wasn’t bad looking at all, he was actually drop dead gorgeous. My stomach is in knots. I haven’t felt like this since- 

“Elizabeth? You okay?” Rio asked me, standing in the door, when did he get there. 

I nodded, “Why?” 

“You were biting your lip”, He stated matter of fact,“you ready to go home?"

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no. ¡Trae a casa una niña blanca! ¿Ella al menos sabe español?” =Oh No. He's bringin home a white girl! Does she at least know Spanish  
> “Bueno. Podemos hablar mierda entonces” = Good. We can talk shit then  
> “¿Le diste a esta chica blanca, la receta de papá?” = You gave this white girl, Dad's recipe?  
> “Valentina! Se bueno” = Valentina! Be nice  
> “Chris, Gabby, Mick y Nikky, sótano. ¡Ahora!” = Chris, Gabby, Mick and Nikky, Basement. Now!  
> “Si mami lo siento” = Yes mommy, I'm sorry  
> “Mhm. Ahora termina esas judías verdes” = Mhm. Now finish those green beans  
> “Mar e Isa! ¡El tío Chris dijo que no corrieras por la casa!” = Mar and Isa! Uncle Chris said no running in the house!  
> “Déjalos en paz, Savie, están emocionados de ver a tía Beth.” = Leave them alone Savi, they are excited to see Aunt Beth  
> “Eso es genial cariño. ¿Qué dijimos sobre practicar nuestro español?” = That's great honey. What did we say about practicing our spanish?  
> “Que para mejorar tengo que hablar en español.” = That to get better, I have to speak in spanish.  
> “¡Exactamente! Eso estuvo bien Isa! Ahora ve a jugar con tus primos y hermano” = Exactly! That was very Good Isa! Now go play with your cousins and brother  
> “Si, Abuela!”= Yes Grandma  
> “Mi papá murió.” = My dad died. 
> 
> ** A Quinceañera is a celebration for a girl turning 15 years old.


	11. Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Beth being on Bedrest, and how far along she is with her pregnancy and everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!!! I know this took FOREVER for me to update, and I truly apologize because I was struggling so hard with the sex scene in this chapter. But thanks to Kim, aka Nottonyharrison, she def helped me so much! She's hilarious and I know if I need anymore help, she'd be there. So she beta'd this chapter and the next! (Which will be coming out soon). 
> 
> I added Dylan's POV to this chapter, (initially it was a chapter on its own, but it didn't get much traction and I wanted you all to actually see and make sense of it, my mistake) I added my own teachers in this chapter like Mar and Isa's preschool teacher was mine (Ms. Taylor) and Dylan and Rio's teachers were also mine from high school (Senora Wilke, Mrs. Frazier and Mr. Miles)
> 
> I will be adding prompts, so please my inbox is open for ALL prompts. 
> 
> As always, Let me know how you like it! Translations at the bottom, ~ J 
> 
> PS. THE SEASON 3 FINALE, AM I RIGHT! NEXT TIME EMPTY THE CLIP! WHEW. 
> 
> PPS. I realized I made a boo-boo. So Sammy is Manny's IRL Wife, but in 2x06, Dylan... is Manny's IRL Wife, and they cant be the same person... cause whew? twins? no. lmfao. So Sammy will stay as Adelfa and Dylan in my story is Rachel Naomi Hilson (Who plays Teenage Beth on This is Us).

* * *

**MONTH 1, 4 Months Pregnant**

* * *

**Turner**

Today was Dylan’s 29th birthday, and I wanted nothing more than just to see my little sister again. She was so full of life and was an amazing girl, dying way too soon. Honestly, it seemed after she died, the only person to care was me. Mom and Dad were distant, Dani didn’t even come to her funeral. All of her friends, Our parents, they all forgave the monster who drove her to killing herself. 

All except Dani, but she rarely knew as much as I did. Being the older brother of two girls is hard, trying to protect them and be there for them, only to have shit like this happen. It was always Dani, Dylan and I. But now, all I have is Dani. 

Standing in front of her grave, we both let off 29 balloons of her favorite color, purple.I knew that Dani wasn’t in the mood, especially after hearing about what it took to get her back home. 

“So, what’s next?” I asked looking at the Balloons fly away. 

She turned to look at me, “I don’t know Jimmy. I thought you were the boss.” 

I rolled my eyes, “You know what I mean,” 

She shrugged, “Mom and Dad are happy, you know. Maybe you should move back home, Bug.” She called me the nickname that Dylan gave me. Bug, short for Jimmy Bug. 

I shook my head, “I have to stay in Detroit, I have to get him to go away forever.” 

She simply sighed, “He has a family, leave him alone. This is truly getting old Jimmy.” Looking at me, sympathetically. 

“How, could you say that? She died because of him! He took our family.” I said pointing to her headstone. It has a picture of her on it, smiling. 

“Bug, getting revenge is not going to go well. If anything, it might make you feel worse. You know she was head over heels for that boy. That’s all she talked about. Hell, if she was still here, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had gotten married or had kids together. They loved each other.”

I turned to look at her, “Then why are you here, Danielle.” 

“I’m here because of you, James. You’re the one that moved back to Detroit after her dying, and transferred your credentials. What about your husband Bug. He’s in Baltimore, raising Alyssa all by himself. He moved back to Baltimore to get away from this. I moved away for college, and Mom and Dad moved to get away from this too.” 

“Alyssa and Evan are fine. Evan understands.” I kept my answer short, because Evan definitely did not understand, but my little sister didn’t need to know that. 

She rolled her eyes, “Okay, we are just worried about you. You could lose everything, trying to go after someone, who didn’t do anything.” I scoffed in my head, _I lost everything already._

“Are you trying to change my mind?” 

She sighed, “I’m here for my older brother, that’s it.” 

We fell into a comfortable silence, just looking at her headstone, wishing instead we were out celebrating her birthday with her. 

“She left me a message that day. Did she leave you one?” 

I shook my head, “No. I was in Baltimore with Evan, you know?” 

She nodded, “She basically called to say, she loved me, and wanted me to visit her atWayne so bad. I just wish I would’ve picked up the phone, to talk to her. Cause by the time I called back, she was gone.” She choked out, furiously wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. 

“I can’t believe it’s been almost 10 years, you know? I feel like I talked to her yesterday.” 

“Yeah, I can’t believe she’s 29! Almost 30, I’m almost 40, and you’re 40..” She chuckled. 

“First of all, I’m 38 and closer to 40 than you are, and you’re only 33. No where near 40.” 

“Whatever, Bug.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Whatever, La’Quisha!” I laughed as she charged me, but moved before she could hit me. 

“Ugh! You know I hate that name! I don’t know why Mommy let Aunt Tawny pick out my middle name.” She grunted stomping her foot on the ground. 

“Well, I’m named after Dad so, James Christian Turner, Jr. and Dylan La’Rissah Turner.” 

“Hell La’Rissah is better than La’Quisha!” 

I put my arm over her shoulder, leading back to the path to get to our cars, “Blame Mom and Aunt Tawny, who’s names are Denise Laine and Tinley Nichelle.” 

She laughed, “I just want you to be happy, Bug. That’s it.” 

“I know, but until he’s behind bars for life or in the grave, I won’t be.” 

**Beth**

Okay, so living with Rio and his mom wasn’t that bad. They both helped out with the kids, made sure the house stayed clean, with the upcoming school year, The twins needed to go clothes and school shopping, which Rio took car of it. Everything was perfect, basically until it wasn’t. 

This man will not let me walk to the bathroom to pee, he won’t let me stand for more than 5 minutes, wont let me pick up anything. He watches what I eat, which pisses me off, because I have been craving chocolate cake for the last 3 days and Rio refuses to buy me some or let me make it. He’s gotten rid of anything sweet in my house and I am about to freaking lose it. 

“Beth? Honey, what are you doing?” Annie called out, looking at me like I was crazy, I was on the floor in the kitchen, checking all my hiding places for my cravings. 

“Shut up Annie! I’m trying to find something, before Rio gets back.” I could barely bend over anymore, but here I am, searching the bottom cabinets for my sweet Twinkies or little Debbie treats. 

“I mean, why do you have to hide the stuff in your house?”She asked again, 

“Because the father of the parasite in me, is a sugar nazi! This man doesn’t let me indulge on anything. And don’t get me started on how he won’t let me go grocery shopping myself so all it is, is fruits and veggies and proper portions. He wont even let me have cake!” I sat on the kitchen floor whining. 

“Beth, why are you crying?” She chuckled. 

“Because! All I want is sugar! And chocolate!” I grunted, wiping my tears. Rio knew me too well, because I made sure to hide all my sweets, and he found them and tossed them in the trash. He did the same shit with Marcus and Isabella when I was pregnant with them. 

Annie came to where I was, and helped Me off the floor, “C’mon Puppet. Let’s go.” 

I sniffed, and wiped more tears, “Where we going? I can’t leave.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You're not a prisoner, you’re on bedrest! You can still be on bedrest, by walking from the house, to the car and back in the house.” 

“But where are we going?” 

“You want chocolate, let’s get you chocolate. But if you tell your baby daddy….. This will never happen again” She said with all seriousness. 

* * *

“Oh, God, this is so good.” I moaned, stuffing the hot fudge with ice cream in my mouth. Annie was an amazing little sister, because she bought me like 4 brownie sundaes from the Dairy Queen near my house, and I’m on my second one. 

I was trying to hurry and eat it, but let’s be honest. It was hard because I was trying to savor, every single last moment with my best friend, the brownie sundae. 

“Thank you God, for Annie and for chocolate and Real Housewives.” I said out loud. Eating on the couch and watching Housewives, I was in pure heaven. 

“So, Annie is the one who bought you that, huh?” Rio said. 

Crap. 

I turned my head and there he was, shirtless, dripping with sweat from his run, watching me. Why does he look like sex on a stick? I bit my lip and looked at him, which made him eye my lip and smirk. I instantly turned pink. Great. Pregnancy Hormones have started. 

Crap.

“I thought we agreed, nothing like that,” He pointed to the bowl in my hand. 

“You agreed, and I am being held against my will. You know how bad I crave chocolate!” I said, trying to plead my case. 

“You know, I don’t do sweets Elizabeth.” He said crossing his arms, 

I rolled my eyes, “That’s a lie. When we were dating, you ate all my cooking, and all my desserts.” 

“Yeah, and I gained 30 pounds,” 

I had to giggle, when we first started dating, I didn’t realize that Chris doesn’t know how to cook, and he has a really bad sweet tooth. But you can’t be a chubby gangster as he puts it. 

I smiled, “I like a little love handles on you, it’s cute.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Well, I don’t. I run so that I can eat whatever I want. You are on bed rest, you cant do your normal running around with Marcus and Isabella. You’d kill me if I let you sit on the couch all day and just eat.” 

I threw my head back and groaned, “But that’s the luxury of being pregnant!!” 

“Sorry Mama, but it’s not happening. You can keep however many Annie bought you, but that’s it.” 

“Will you let me bake! Please, if I cant buy it, I can make it.” I pouted looking at him.

He sighed, rubbing his face, “Fine. But none of that obsessive baking shit you do. Like a cake or something. That’s it.” 

I smiled really big and bright, “Thank you!” 

“You are taking your meds right?” He asked. 

“Am I supposed to take those everyday?” I shrugged, not really looking at him. 

“Elizabeth” 

Sighing, “Look, I know, but they make me sleepy and grumpy and I hate being like that especially when the kids are around.” 

He nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket, looking at it, “Well, we have a doctor’s appointment next week with Gutierrez, so maybe he can lower the dosage.” 

_ Doctor David Gutierrez,  _

“There were no other doctors? Like Williams or Shepard?” 

He shook his head, “Nah, Williams is on vacation, Shep has surgery.” 

“When are the kids and your mom coming back?” 

“3, so I better go shower and get dinner started for mom.” He said, stuffing his phone back in his pocket, and walked up the stairs. 

I watched him go, but damn, if only I didn’t get tired walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Month 2, 5 month Pregnant**

* * *

**Rio**

“You do know this is fucked up right?” I asked taking my lips off of her. I looked around the kitchen, and basically all of our clothes were off and scattered around the kitchen. I only had on my boxers, while she had on her top and panties. 

She squinted her eyes, looking past me at the clock and then back to me, 

“Either you can shut up and fuck me, or I can do it myself. We only have 30 minutes until they’re back!” She said. 

“Oh, you know, those tiny fingers can’t do what I do, Elizabeth.” I murmured biting her neck. 

“Then do it.” She moaned, 

I picked her up bridal style, carrying her from the kitchen to the her bedroom. 

“Put me down, I’m as big as a whale!” She pouted, honestly she really wasn’t that heavy. Her belly is huge now, my baby girl growing inside her mama. 

“You’re not,” I said putting her on the bed, and continued taking off the rest of her clothes. 

Pulling off her panties, I rubbed my finger around her folds, making her moan out, 

“Damn, mama, you already wet for me?” I chuckled, I kissed the inside of her thighs, leading up to her pussy, but she stopped me. 

“Not enough time. I need you _now._ ” She whimpered. 

“Alright then.” 

I took off my boxers, and lined myself up right at her entrance, deciding to tease her, I rubbed the tip of my dick up and down her, making her arch her back, biting her lip. 

“What exactly do you want me to do, Elizabeth?” I whispered. 

“I want you to stop teasing me.” She grunted out. 

“I mean, what fun would that be then?” I smiled. 

“God, Just put it- _Oh fuck!_ ” She moaned and gripped the sheets, as I slid into her. She really felt amazing. 

Starting off slow, and rocking my hips, I had on hand on her hip and the other by her head. I stopped once I saw her wince slightly. 

“You good mama?” 

She nodded, “Don’t stop, please.” She whined. 

Completing her request, I started again, still slow trying to let her get comfortable with me inside her. Before I could even get a rhythm going, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. 

“Chris, I need you to fuck me.” She groaned, and then reached up to kiss my lips. 

Immediately, I found a rhythm that suited the both of us, which had her scratching my back and screaming out my name, and me placing hickeys around her breasts and her collarbone. 

Teasing her, I started to slow down, making her whine and try to make me sped up, 

“What’s the rush, Elizabeth?” I said into her ear, pulling majority out, leaving the head in.

“Kids, Mo- Just-“ She stuttered grabbing my neck with one hand and moved the other to rub her clit, I slapped her hand away. 

“You know you love it when I go slow, and tease you.”I mumbled against her skin, pushing back in, making her moan. 

She clenched around me, making my body shutter against hers, 

“Faster, Rio. Please.” She whispered back, before licking and sucking on my spot by my ear. 

I instantly kissed her lips, making my strokes faster and quicker, causing her to grab hold of the headboard behind her head, and wrap her legs tighter around me. I could tell she was close because she was matching my pace with no problems. I slightly shifted her hips to hit a specific spot, that I knew she couldn’t reach her damn self. Her body started to shake, and her hair was wet from sweat, as she made the best faces. I probably looked the same

“Rio, I’m gonna come” She moaned against my shoulder,, 

“Come for me then,” I whispered, as soon as I said that, she simply released, but of course, we couldn’t enjoy just having sex, because as soon as I was about to come the bedroom door opened. 

“Hey Beth, have you seen Mom or Chris- Oh shit.” 

I turned around and saw Mick, standing in the doorway. What the fuck was he doing here, Beth screamed and grabbed the blankets to cover herself, 

“Get the fuck out Michael!” I threw a pillow at him, but he closed the door, making the pillow hit the door then the floor. 

“Lock the door next time!” He cackled, outside the door. 

For a few moments, I only heard my breathing along with Beth’s. But I knew that Mom was gonna be here soon, and we needed to get all the clothes out of the kitchen. Sighing, I pulled out of Beth, but she grabbed my arms. 

“You’re not gonna finish?” She asked, I looked at her like she’s crazy 

“Do you want the rest of our family to find out we do this?” 

“No, but you need to come too.” She said, pushing me back in and kissing my shoulder. 

* * *

Luckily, Elizabeth kept some of my clothes from years ago in her bedroom, so I took a quick shower and got dressed, rushing out into the living room and kitchen. 

But My mom and kids were in the kitchen, and all of our clothes were gone. 

“Hi daddy!” Isabella said when she saw me. 

“Hi Princess, Did you have a good day at school?” I said kissing her cheek and kissing Marcus too. 

“Yeah! I did. Ms. Taylor is so nice, but we have homework. Abuela said if we do good with our homework tonight that we can get Churro’s and Ice cream.” 

I nodded, cautiously looking at my mom. It’s one thing to get Beth pregnant, but to keep fucking her while I’m with Sammy. I know she’d have a fit, she’s already pissed that Elizabeth and I didn’t get married when we had the twins. 

But she looked at me, like nothing was wrong. 

“Why were you in mommy’s room?” Marcus asked. 

“The shower was broken upstairs, so Mommy let me take a shower in her room while she takes a nap.” I answered quickly. 

“And that’s why Uncle Mick is here. To fix the shower.” He chuckled coming from the laundry room. 

“Marcus e Isabella, ve a hacer tu tarea antes de cenar, por favor.” Mom said to them both, having them nodding and running to the dining room table. 

“Olvidé algo en la tienda. Mira el guiso en la estufa, ya vuelvo.” Mom said to Mick and I, grabbing her purse and keys walking to the front door. 

Once the front door closed, I turned around to Mick who put his hands up in defense, but he was laughing. 

“So, how long has that been going on.” He smirked 

“Shut the fuck up. Don’t say a word to anyone!” I snapped, pointing my finger at him. 

“Oh, you don’t gotta worry about me.” He smiled. 

Fuck, 

“Who else knows? Mom?” I said rubbing my face, I really didn’t want to deal with that shit storm. 

“Worse, Val and Gabby.” He said, trying not to laugh, but then once he saw my face, he burst into laughter. 

“Why are y’all even here?!” I yelled. 

He could barely breathe in between his laughing, let alone talk. Once he calmed down, 

“Val and I came because we haven’t seen much of Mom andapparently Gabby was with her at the store. Val and I came in the front door, I heard noise in the bedroom, called out your name, heard nothing, came to the bedroom, saw you in between Beth’s legs, came back out here. At the same time, Val found all your clothes, I told her what happened and then we picked up your clothes. Also, hearing you finish your business.” He said trying not to laugh again. 

“What about Gabby?” 

“Val told her what had happened when she came in with Mom and the twins.” 

“Keep your mouths shut. Tell them too.” 

“I will if you tell me how long it’s been happening.” 

I gave him a look, but he just smiled, 

“You know the first person Imma tell? Annie. She will flip the fuck out.” Annie Marks is way worse than my siblings knowing, hell Mom knowing would be easier than Annie. 

“3 weeks.” I answered. 

“Dude, isn’t she seeing that doctor dude? Aren’t you and Sammy in therapy?” He asked me, and I rolled my eyes. 

Yes, Elizabeth thinks she’s sneaky when the doctor dude comes around. I do know about him, yes, he does piss me off. But that’s not what this thing between Elizabeth and I, is. Just an itch, we need to scratch. Casual. I’m free to see whomever, and so is she. Long as neither one of us, is having sex with anyone else. 

Yes, Sammy and I are in therapy in order to fix our relationship. It’s hard to let go of someone you love. It’s working, but we don’t live together, and we don’t have sex. We go out on dates, and try to get to know one another again.

“Irrelevant.” I said dismissing the conversation. 

“Damn man, you move in here and immediately start fuckin? She really fucked you up, scratches and hickey’s huh?”He laughed, looking at all the marks that Elizabeth left.

I just glared at him, “Why the fuck are you here, Michael?”

His face became serious, when I Brought up his original reason for him popping up. 

“The Jimenez Cartel in Columbia. They want to meet.” He mumbled. 

“I thought we killed them all when-“ 

“Apparently we didn’t” 

* * *

****

**_Dylan_ **

_I checked myself out in the mirror of my locker and fluffed my hair, it was the first day of Junior year, my second to last year of high school and I was really excited. I had spent my entire summer working at Treat Dreams in the Fairlane Towne Center, making sure that I saved every paycheck to get the type of clothes I wanted.Not to toot my own horn, but I looked good._

_“Dylan!” Summer squealed, I closed my locker turned around and hugged my best friend. It was lunch time and I had barely seen her all day. We had Spanish 3 after lunch together, so I knew that this was going to be a great year._

_“Chica! Let me get a good look at you!!!” She laughed making me twirl around, I was wearing blue jean shorts with rips on the side, a white and pink flowery top, my favorite pair of white chucks and my hair was straightened._

_“Thank you! I try my best.” I smiled._

_“Mhm. Try your best for who, might I ask?” She smirked knowingly._

_I tried to hide my smile, but it was kind of hard. “No one is thinking about him, okay?”_

_She just rolled her eyes, “Okay, then here he comes.” She said looking behind me. In an instant, I turned around to catch a glimpse of the guy who has been my crush since the 8th grade, but he wasn’t there._

_“See! I knew you still liked him!” She yelled, making the other people in the hallway, look at us._

_I grabbed her arm and started walking to the cafeteria. Lowering my voice, “Fine. But please don’t try to make a big deal out of it. He doesn’t even know I exist.”_

_She stopped walking, and rolled her eyes looking at me. “Trust me. Rio Ramirez, knows who you are Dylan. Stop tripping.”_

_“Summer, we had 2 classes together last year, he barely talked to me, and only to borrow my notes.”_

_“But, did he not come by Treat Dreams, all the time. Giving you those puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, all the time. Talking to you?”_

_I sighed, “Yes, he did. He was being nice, and was always with his little sister. But he never asked me out or asked for my number. It’s just a crush. That I’ll get over.”_

_“Yeah, since the 8th grade. Whatever you say chica.” She hooked my arm again and we strolled into the cafeteria._

_I instantly saw him, sitting in the middle of the table with all the football players, and cheerleaders. He was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about him was perfect, and he knew it. He knew he could have any girl in this entire school if he wanted._

_“Sis, you need to stop staring.” She chuckled in my ear, pulling me out of my trance. I shook my head, and got in line with her to get lunch._

* * *

_Of course, being that I don’t eat meat, I’m standing, and waiting for my salad to be made so I can just enjoy lunch with my friends. I pulled out my phone, checking messages from my family group chat. Mom, Dad, Jimmy, Dani and I._

_I laughed and responded back to a text Dani had sent about my first day of school, when I heard a voice._

_“I like your hair like this.”_

_I swallowed and turned around, looking at Rio Ramirez, standing behind me, he had a piece of my straight hair in his hand, and let it fall to my shoulder. Looking down at me. I stayed quiet, because I didn’t know what to say. He was talking to me. He noticed my hair is different. What is happening. Before I could respond, the salad bar called out my name,_

_“D. Turner! Order 215.”_

_I turned around to go to the cashier and grab my salad, and pay for it. Trying to get away from the conversation._

_“Hi, it’ll be $8.25.”_

_I nodded and pulled out my wallet to give them my card and I heard his voice again._

_“Here’s a 10. Keep the change man.” He gave the money to the cashier and grabbed the tray from him, and like a puppy, I followed, away from the the line, but he somewhat stopped in the same spot we were in a few minutes ago._

_“You didnt have to do that.” I said, finally finding my voice._

_“As many times, as you given me my milkshake or ice cream for free, I can return the favor.” He smiled, and gave the tray to me._

_I smiled, and took it, but I was extremely uncomfortable and awkward when it came to this guy._

_“So, is this all you’re going to eat?” He pointed at my salad, fruit cup and sprite._

_I cleared my throat, “I don’t like to eat meat, so I have to find substitutes.” I was looking around seeing that people were starting to notice that Rio was talking to me, it made me really uncomfortable. Hell, Summer was at our table with her eyes bugged out._

_“So, Dylan-“_

_My eyes snapped to his, “You know my name?”_

_I internally slapped my head, God, I must sound so freaking stupid right now. What the hell is wrong with me?_

_He chuckled and licked his beautiful lips. I wanted to kiss so badly, “Yeah ma, I know your name. We had English 10 with Mrs. Frazier and Algebra 2 with Mr. Miles last year together.”_

_I mean, I knew that, but I didn’t know that he did. Shit, I barely passed those classes because I was so distracted by him. I could really only focus when he wasn’t there._

_“Oh, yeah. Um- Why are you talking to me?” I looked down at my shoes, and noticed he was wearing black and white chucks, God, why is his shoes even cute? I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at him._

_“I cant talk to you?” He acted faked offended, but I couldn’t tell if he was actually being serious._

_I shrugged, whispering, “I mean, it’s a free country. You can do whatever you want. It’s just you never talked to me before.”_

_He smiled, “Well, that’s my fault sweetheart. I was gonna ask you if you were going to the game on Friday.”_

_I tried to ignore the feeling I just got by his term of endearment._

_Oh. He’s only trying to get ticket sales up. “I might, but my sister might come home from USC, this weekend.”_

_“Well, if you do, would you like to get food after the game, with me?”_

_I looked at him, trying to see if he was serious, I’m getting punked, this had to be a bet or a joke._

_“No, thank you. But thank you for paying for lunch.” I smiled and walked around him, fast walking to my table of friends._

_“What the fuck just happened.” Summer asked excitedly._

_“Dyl, you were talking to him for like 10 minutes!” Charli basically screamed._

_“Did that just happen? Or did I dream that shit?” I asked looking at Summer, Charli and Nova. In which, they all nodded their heads._

_I ran my fingers through my hair, “He complimented my hair, and knew my name and asked me out, and paid for my lunch. And I said no.”_

_“You did what!?!” Nova whisper- yelled at me._

_I put my head in my hands, elbows on the table, “I don’t know why I said no, it just came out of my mouth, and then the next thing I know, I’m sitting at the table.”_

_“Wait, he asked you out! And you said no!” Charli laughed._

_“It’s not funny Charlotte!” I whined._

_“I’m sorry, but Dyl Pickle, it kinda is. You’ve been in love with him, since what 7th grade? He finally notices you and asks you out, and you say no and run away.”_

_I couldn’t even answer because the bell was ringing, letting us know Lunch was over and we had 5 minutes to get to our next class, 5th bell. I looked down at my tray, and I hadn’t even touched my salad. I sighed and grabbed it and the drink, putting the tray in its proper place before leaving the cafe._

_“Bye guys, I got AP Chem in Bonner Hall.” Nova waved, walking in the opposite direction._

_“Where you going Charcoal?” Summer asked Charlie, calling her our clique’s nickname for her, as we walked to towards our next class. I said fuck it, and started eating my food while walking._

_“I have AP French.” She responded._

_“Great, we are all going in the same direction.” Summer responded, All the languages were in the same building, thankfully in the next hallway over from the cafe._

_“Can you not scarf down your lunch, Pickles.”Charlie laughed, looking at me_

_I pushed some lettuce over to the side of my mouth and covered it, “Look, I’m starving, it’s paid for and I need something to keep my mind off of the tragic thing that just happened.”I whined._

_They both shrugged as we stopped in front of our classes, Charli’s class was across from Summer and I’s class. My back was to the hallway and I was facing my friends._

_“Looks like his mind is off of it.” Charli mumbled, only for Summer to elbow her in the ribs, and for me to look confused at what they were looking at. I turned around to see Rio, back against the lockers, his hands on the hips of a girl he has been known to fuck. Jessica. Who, I hated by the way._

_Her arms were around his neck and his face was snuggled in her neck. I was instantly jealous. I turned back to Summer and Charli and they both just looked at me._

_“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have said no.” Charli mumbled._

_I death glared her, “No Shit. Thanks, Charlotte.” I said, walking into class._

* * *

_Spanish honestly had to be my favorite subject, and it always relaxed me. Thankfully, I could speak it, and this was truly going to be an easy A._

_Or so I thought. 10 minutes into class, I was discreetly trying to finish the rest of my salad, when Señora Wilke called out my name._

_“Señorita Dylan Turner, guarde la comida. El almuerzo fue hace quince minutos”_

_I nodded, actually finished, “Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de comer. No volverá a suceder”_

_Then the classroom door opened, It was Rio. I looked at Summer who was across the room, with the same expression I had. She shrugged,_

_“Hola, mi horario se estropeó. Acabo de pasar a esta clase por la oficina.” He handed her a piece of paper and she nodded,_

_Oh God. Spanish. With Rio! How am I going to explain to mom that my grade is slipping in my best class._

_But that was the least of my problems, because I looked around the class, and the only available seat was next to me._

_Oh, God. Please, what have I done to you!_

_She took the note, and looked at the clipboard. “Hola señor Ramírez, por favor siéntese ... Dylan Turner” And pointed to me._

_God, if you hear me now, please swallow me whole, let the ground just open up and swallow me right now._

_When he saw me, he smirked and walked over to where I was sitting and sat right next to me, I moved over my books and bag, and tried to remain neutral, but of course, Summer was blowing up my phone, and it kept buzzing in my pocket. But I couldn’t move. I just needed the next 45 minutes, to hurry up._

_Señora Wilke walked to her stool in front of the class looking at us, “Since this is the first day, I’m going to go easy on you all and speak English. But after today, Es español todo el tiempo!” She said making the class laugh,_

_“So, we have a year long project in Spanish 3. It is a group project.” Making us all groan, but hopefully we can pick our own partners. Thank God Summer is in this class._

_“Yes, Yes, I know. But luckily, I have picked your partners, and thank Mr. Ramirez, because he just made the class even. The person at your small table is your partner.”_

_Wait…… WHAT?!_

_I turned to look at Rio, but he was already looking at me. Smirking, chin in his hand, looking adorable. I could see his neck tattoo and it honestly made me hot._

_“So,” He said, clicking his tongue. “How are you going to thank me, Miss Turner.” He smiled._

_I turned back to the teacher and slouched in my chair. God, I’m going to fail Spanish 3._

* * *

Hit me up in my inbox on Tumblr, [StoriesToldbyJazz](https://storiestoldbyjazz.tumblr.com/ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus e Isabella, ve a hacer tu tarea antes de cenar, por favor.” = Marcus and Isabella, go do your homework before dinner please.
> 
> “Olvidé algo en la tienda. Mira el guiso en la estufa, ya vuelvo." = “I forgot something in the store. Watch the stew on the stove, I'll be back. "
> 
> “Señorita Dylan Turner, guarde la comida. El almuerzo fue hace quince minutos”= Miss Dylan Turner, save the food. Lunch was fifteen minutes ago.
> 
> “Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de comer. No volverá a suceder” = "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to eat. It will not happen again"
> 
> “Hola, mi horario se estropeó. Acabo de pasar a esta clase por la oficina.” = Hi, my schedule got messed up and I was just put in this class by the office.
> 
> “Hola señor Ramírez, por favor siéntese ... Dylan Turner” = Hello Mr. Ramierz, please sit next to..... Dylan Turner. 
> 
> "Es español todo el tiempo!”= Is Spanish all the time


	12. Chamber of Secrets (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had an Idea today, and this chapter flourished. Its been in my drafts since, maybe like Chapter 8 or 9. Lmfao.... don't hate me. I did something slightly different, I added Marcus and Isabella's pov, but their POV is in third person, because I don't know how to talk like 2 four year olds. So, If it's weirdly set up, please let me know if there is a way that I can smooth it all out, in case of the next time. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. Translations at the bottom.  
> ~ J 
> 
> PS. Alone update coming sooner, rather than later.

**Annie**

“So, when was the last time you got laid?” I asked Beth while laying on her bed, which she instantly turned red.

I sat up, looking at her, “Recently?”

“He keeps walking around shirtless, and I’m 5 and a half months pregnant. He knows this is peak horniness for me.” She mumbled.

“Girl, with Abuela in the next room.” Ruby gasped.

“God, no! It’s generally when she takes the kids to the park, after he comes back from a run.” She mumbled again.

“What about the Doctor?” I asked, which made her blush again.

“God, Beth, are you sleeping with him too!” I screeched out, and made Beth throw a pillow at my face.

“Can you shut up! Marcus and Isabella are upstairs sleeping, while Rio took his mother to the grocery store.” She shushed me.

"I thought that he took them to his apartment?" I asked, she shrugged,

"It's their naptime, so after he's back with his mom, he will." She replied,

“Well, are you?” Ruby asked.

"Am I what?" Beth asked, playing with the sequins on her bedspread, playing dumb.

"Are you going to bonetown with the doctor!" I squealed,

She rolled her eyes, “No. He’s brought me lunch a few times and made me dinner, but that’s it. He’s really nice.” She smiled.

“So, if you want to bone the hot doctor, why are you boning the baby daddy?” I said taking feathers out of my mouth from the pillow.

“Because I’m already pregnant with his baby. He can pleasure me, it’s his job." She stated annoyed, but pushing it off as nonchalantly as she could.

"And I really like David, so I want him to like me back. I don’t want to jump into anything like I did the last time.” Beth stated matter of factly.

"Does Rio know about you and the doctor?" Ruby asked, and I nodded enthusiastically because, that was a great question.

Beth rolled her eyes, "I don't talk about David around him, and he doesn't talk about Samantha around me. We keep our agreement, strictly professional." Making Ruby and I exchange a look.

“Okay, what do you do on this bed rest thing?” I asked, looking around her room, it was still clean, but not like Beth clean.

“Well, I just sit here, I move to the living room, to sit and watch TV, Alejandra does everything, cooking, cleaning, taking the kids to school, Rio picks them up. Now, on Sunday’s his whole family is here for Sunday dinner. Something they have at Alejandra’s. Which I don’t mind, but his sisters are still pretty bitchy.”

“Shit, maybe we need to come, and knock those bitches down some.” Ruby smiled,

“Hell yeah, invite Dr. Hottie, make them all shut up. Or actually go on a date with him.” I suggested.

She immediately shook her head, "I'm pregnant, with another man's baby. No way am I going on a date with him."

I shrugged, "Why not, it seems that you're comfortable enough to give him your home address around your kids, and if he can bring you lunch and dinner. You can go on a date with him, Beth. What are you waiting on?"

The look she gave me, and the nudge that Ruby just gave me, with her elbow. I knew that look anywhere. It was the same look she gave us when she found out she was pregnant with this baby, and the same look she had when she made him leave when she was carrying the twins. She was waiting on Rio. She was still in love with him.

That doesn't sound like they're keeping the relationship, professional.

We all stayed silent for a beat, but none of us knew how to change the topic.

"Wait, did you just call David, Dr. Hottie?" Ruby chuckled

“Really, Annie. Dr. Hottie?” Beth said looking at me,

“What? He needs a name, like Gangfriend, is gang friend. Duh.”

“To Dr. Hottie and Gangfriend.” Ruby rose her glass like a toast.

“HERE HERE!” I screamed.

**Rio**

To give my mom and Elizabeth a break from the kids, I told them that I would take them to my apartment for a few days. I could tell that being in the house all day was driving Elizabeth stir-crazy and she was pretty moody with everyone. But that's how she was when she was pregnant with the twins, so I took it lightly and shrugged it off.

But due to the fact that I have weekly therapy sessions with Sam, I needed someone to watch the kids. I couldn't ask Elizabeth, for one, I was giving her a break and two, she didn't know about what was going on with Sam and I. It's better to keep that to myself in order to keep the peace between us.

Luckily, while we go to therapy, Mick agreed to watch the kids, so I am trying to clean the apartment while they're gone, but Samantha is really irking my last nerve. We went to the appointment and came back, and she's been bugging me ever since.

“The therapist said, in order for us to move on, you have to tell me what happened with you and Beth.” Sammy said, following me around the apartment.

We were trying to work things out, between my time with the kids and Elizabeth, plus working, I still made time to go to this dumb ass therapist that Samantha is literally in love with. But this is something, I don’t want to go over.

I shook my head, “Not your business.”

She stomped her foot, “Rio, please!”

I sighed, stopping me from cleaning up the kids mess and turn around to face her, “I feel, that telling you what happened with Elizabeth, will ruin our relationship and we are trying so hard to fix it.” I spoke, using the language that our therapist is trying to get us to use, instead of shutting down

“I appreciate your candor, but I feel that in order to get over my insecurities about her, I need to know what happened between the two of you, so that I can help to better build our relationship.”

* * *

_“Chris, man. We’re closing up.” Santi said to me, I somehow found my way to Garcia’s after hearing about Sammy moving to California. It was last call and Santiago was cleaning up the bar, while I sat on the stool, not truthfully paying attention to my surrounding._

_I shook my head, looking at my hands in front of me “I don’t get it.”_

_“Don’t get what?”_

_“Why’d she leave? Like we were good, just why’d she leave.” I tipped back and sipped her favorite drink, I never really cared for it but when I got this way, it was truly the only thing that comforted me._

_Santi looked at me like he was crazy, but he sat there and listened to me,_

_“I mean, look, I shot a guy for disrespecting her, for touching her. And she still left me.Anything she wanted, I gave her. When all I wanted to do was protect her.” I said, mumbling into the bourbon before looking up at him_

_“So, we are talking about Ariel, the little mermaid.” He joked._

_“I never really loved anyone after Dylan. Honestly I barely think that I loved her sometimes, but with Elizabeth, everything was different. Passionate. Intense.”_

_“Deadly.” Santi finished._

_I squinted my eyes at him, but he just put his hands up, “Look, i’m your favorite brother-in-law, and brother, you’re drunk, and talking nonsense. Yeah, what you had with Elizabeth was great. But it was also toxic. Her getting drunk, in this very bar, only to make you shoot someone. You using other girls to make her jealous. It was childish and y’all played games with each other. You guys fight like cats and dogs. If it’s meant to be, it will, but until then, move on and let that shit go.”_

\-- 

_Knocking on her French doors, I knew she’d be awake, because she opened the drapes and I instantly smiled._

_“Chris, it’s 3 am, what are you doing here?” She asked me, standing in the door._

_I shrugged, “Just in the neighborhood.”_

_“I can smell the alcohol, you drive here?” She spoke back._

_“Does it matter? You gonna let me in or no?”_

_She rolled her eyes and moved out from the door._

_“Thank you Elisbeth.” I smirked slurring, going over to the bed and sitting on it._

_“You know the rules, outside clothes aren’t allowed on the bed.” She said crossing her arms, over her chest, which caused me to chuckle because it made her tits sit up higher, and I noticed she was in one of my favorite pajama sets. The blue green ones, that make her eyes and hair pop._

_“This your way of getting me outta my clothes, sweetheart?” I chuckled, starting to take off my pants and hoodie, leaving me in my t-shirt and boxers, sitting on the bed._

_“Why are you here?”_

_“Why’d you leave?” I countered._

_She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides, “This, again. Chris, it’s been like five years, you know why I left.”_

_“But why?”_

_“I wanted the kids to be safe, and they are. I made a decision.”_

_“Hm. A decision?” I said pointing to her._

_“Yes, a decision.”_

_We stayed quiet for a few moments, and I could tell she was tired. The downside to having exes, years later and neither one of us can sleep properly without one another._

_“I wanted to be with you, I really did.” She mumbled._

_“I hear a ‘But’ coming.” slightly, tilting my head, looking up at her. With me sitting and her standing, she was towering over me._

_“But, I wanted to be with Christopher, not Rio.”_

_I chuckled, propping my arm against my leg and putting my chin in my hand, “We’re one in the same Darlin’.”_

_She shook her head, coming over to me, and standing in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders and I put my hands on her hips._

_“Rio, is the drug dealer who kills people, My Christopher, wouldn’t hurt anyone, he’s a father, he’s patient, he is everything. Rio is destructive.”_

_“Like I said, we are all one in the same.” I said, but as soon as I did, she rolled her eyes, and pointing at my face,_

_“This is Rio. Rio doesn’t talk to me, he shuts down at people telling him what to do or even just talking. Christopher talks to me, he’s open with me. I truly haven’t seen Christopher since before the twins were born.”_

_It was my turn to roll my eyes, “So, now I got multiple personalities, ma?”_

_She shrugged, “No, I’m just telling you, why I left.” Looking down at me, I wanted nothing more to kiss her skin._

_“Do you want to still be with me?” I pushed her shirt up slightly and licked her hip, making her shiver, and moan as I started to make a hickey._

_“What does that have to do with anything.” She grunted._

_“Hm.”, so next, I did the same thing to her stomach, this time she hissed and moaned._

_“See, you moaning right now, but won’t answer my question.” I smirked._

_“God, you’re an asshole.” She mumbled, slightly throwing her head back,_

_“I can be, but I know I’m the only person to make you feel this way.” I mumbled, while kissing her skin, making her moan. Her nails scratched the back of my neck and she knew that drives me wild._

_I stood up from the bed and looked down at her to see her staring at me, already. I raised my hand, pushing her bangs out of her face. Happily Sighing, she closed her eyes, falling into my touch. But I just stared at her, because I truly loved this woman._

_“Take this off.” I mumbled and started to pull up her shirt, which she immediately got rid of. I flicked it on the ground, and she looked up at me, and crashed our lips together, falling to the bed._

_Instantly, we both started taking off each other's clothes, and neither one of us wanted to give up dominance. But once, the rest of my clothes were off, I flipped the both of us over, with her staring at me with those big blue eyes, that I love so much._

_I rubbed my dick, up and down her folds, making her grunt. I kept doing that, until she started whining and trying push me into her._

_"How about we take our time, yeah?" I said against her ear, making her shiver against me. Of course, she protested, so I bit her shoulder, and entered her, having her whimper. I removed my face from her neck and kissed her lips, making her swallow her whimper and I began to move in and out of her. Starting off, slowly, I wanted to show her just how much she truly means to me. Having her moaning and panting in my ear, just fueled me even more._

_"Don't stop, Chris." She cried out, slightly arching her back off of the bed, it pushed her chest into my face. Making me start to suck on the nipple of her breast._

_I started to go a little faster, making my movements hit her harder and quicker, making her clench around me, scratching my back. I had to control myself, I knew that I didn't want a quickie, I wanted this to last forever._

_Turning her over in different positions, going in different paces, she had come about twice already, when we went back to me on top of her, and her legs around my body. I kissed all over her body, no matter what position and I could see the hickies and bruises forming in the moonlight on her skin. I knew she was close again, so I moved my finger to circle her clit, just as slowly as I was going. She begged for me to move faster, and tried to create the friction herself._

_"You want me to go faster?" I smirked, slowing down even more. This literally had to be one of my favorite things to do. Which was tease her._

_"God! Yes!" She yelled out,_

_I quickened my pace, and I knew that the rate I was going and how tight her pussy was clenching me, I was going to come as soon, if not before she did._

_"Wow, I've never been called God, before." I joked, gripping her hip._

_"You- You're- Anno-" She stuttered, moaning, making me enjoy this even more._

_"Chris, I'm about to-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, because she was coming and grabbed the sheets, making her sweetest O-face, my favorite._

_“Fuck” I groaned in her neck, her legs were still tightly around my waist, as I came inside of her, having her moan out my name._

_I kissed her quickly and pulled out, laying next to her. Both of us, panting and looking at the ceiling. The fact that we just had sex, like we used to before the twins. We made love, and I knew, instantly. I knew this was where I needed to be. In bed with her, while the kids were upstairs._

_“Elizabeth,”_

_“Hm?” She mumbled, I could tell she was starting to fall asleep, hell I was too._   
_I cleared my throat, “I want this. I want to try this again.”_

_She chuckled, “Chris, we just had sex, I’ll be lucky if I can walk in the morning.”_

_“No, I mean, I want to try again, with a relationship. I want to try us again. Be a family.” I turned my head to look at her to gage her reaction._

_She sat up, pulling the covers with her and looked at me, I couldn’t really decipher what was on her face,_

_“Are you still drunk?” She asked me_

_“Sobering up. But, why can’t what I said be true.” I turned my whole body to look at her fully._

_“I- We aren’t good together. We’re good like this.” She said pointing between the two of us._

_“You do realize, we’re naked, from having sex right?”_

_“Exactly, we are good at that, Sex. You’re still in everything I wanted you to leave. I can’t risk Mar or Isa, not like I did with-“ She stopped and laid back down looking at the ceiling, which made me sit up, pissed._

_“ ‘not like you did with what?’, Elizabeth?”_

_She closed her eyes,putting both hands on her face “That’s not what I meant.”_

_“Well, what the fuck did you mean, exactly.”_

_“I don’t know.” She mumbled,_

_“Well, if you don’t know. I guess I do. Say it. Say that when I was in jail, you were taking care of everything, including my business. Which made you miscarry.” Making her eyes snap from the ceiling to me._

_“Chris, that’s not what I meant.” She trembled, reaching out to touch my arm, but I snatched away, getting out of the bed. She sat up,_

_“Wait, where are you going?” She begged wiping the tears that had fallen, as she watched me throw my clothes back on_

_“This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have came here.” I pulled up my pants and zipped them, putting my shoes on._

_“You can’t leave, you’re still drunk.” She reached up to grab me, I snatched away again. Threw on my shirt, hoodie and grabbed my belongings._

_“I’m fine! Worry about yourself, Elizabeth.” I snapped at her, making her sit back down on the bed, once I knew she wouldn’t follow me or try to stop me, I left out the doors that I came. Slamming them, making her scream out._

* * *

I shook my head from the awful memory, “I’m telling you. Nothing happened, except me getting drunk at the bar, us having sex and me leaving. That’s it, and that’s the honest to God truth.”

“Rio-“ I interrupted her, because if she kept asking questions, it would send her down the rabbit hole and I honestly did not have time for that.

“I swear, that’s all that happened. I just went to get laid.”

“But you ended up with a baby on the way.” She pointed out.

I nodded, “Not one of my finest moments. I was drunk and horny, and she was horny. That’s it.”

“That’s it? So, if I ask Beth what happened she’ll say the same thing?” She questioned.

“Yupp, that’s it. Won’t happen again.” I smiled at her, hoping she’d let it go. I refuse to tell her what happened with Elizabeth, or what’s currently happening with Elizabeth.

Thankfully, she couldn't ask anything else, because Mick opened the door with the kids running inside.

"Daddy!" Isabella excitedly yelled, like always looking for me.

"In the living room, princess!" I yelled back, matching her tone. I heard her shoes thudding across the hardwood floors, before I even saw her, but she slightly stopped when she saw Samantha.

She wouldn't come near us,

"What's wrong Izzy?" Sammy asked her, that was the nickname Sam gave her.  
She shook her head, "Nothing. Can you call me Isabella, please?" she whispered.

It shocked the both of us, cause Isa loved Sammy and vice versa.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" It was my turn to ask, because it wasn't like my daughter to be like this, towards anyone.

But I saw the tears forming in her eyes before they fell, "Can we go back to Mommy's?"

"Isa, you know we're staying here for the week. Give Mommy and Abuelita a few days to rest." I spoke, coming around the couch, putting down the toys I picked up.

"I want Mommy." She wailed, making Marcus and Mick come around the corner. Marcus, also paused once seeing Sam.

"¿Ella hizo algo, Isabella?", Marcus asked her, and hugged her.

"No, pero quiero a mami. No la quiero aquí." She mumbled back to him. I looked at Mick and he looked back at me.

Why would Marcus think that Sam did something to her and Why doesn't Isabella want her here?

**Marcus and Isabella**

If anything, Marcus couldn't stand was to see his sister or mom cry and here Isabella is, crying. Of course, being 4 years old, he couldn't really do much when either of them cried, but he tried his hardest not to ever make them feel that way or cause them to cry.

Yes, it was hard for both Marcus and Isabella to leave their mom and stay with their dad, but as long as he came back home with them. They were okay. They liked living with both of their parents. Daddy taking them and picking them up from school everyday was the highlight of Mommy having to stay home.

But when he told them they were gonna hang out with Uncle Mick, while he took care of business, this was not what they expected to see when they came back. Sammy.

Once Isabella saw Sammy, she knew that her daddy wasn't gonna come back home one day, instead staying in the loft with Sammy. While She, Marcus and the new baby stayed with Mommy. So, she started to cry for their Mommy.

"¿Ella hizo algo, Isabella?", Marcus asked her, and hugged her.

"No, pero quiero a mami. No la quiero aquí." She mumbled back to him.

Marcus turned to look at his dad, "We'd like to go back to Mommy's."

Daddy sighed, "Pop, we agreed to stay here. Why do you want to leave?"

Marcus looked past his dad at Sammy, but quickly looked back to his dad. But Rio caught it.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?" Marcus asked, pointing to Sammy.

"¿Porque?" Rio questioned, with his eyebrow popped and arms crossed. Making Marcus do the same thing. It was a sight to see this in action, Mick thought and chuckled.

He knew that his nephew had the same temper his father had, and that he didn't like Sammy, especially after over-hearing the arguments between Rio and Beth, and Beth and Sammy, lastly Sammy and Rio. But it was hilarious to see a four year old size up his own dad. Because Rio did the same shit to their dad.

"¿Porque que? ¡No la queremos aquí!" Marcus gritted, talking about him and Isabella not wanting Sammy near them.

"No sé de dónde viene esta actitud, pero déjalo. ¡Ahora!" Rio demanded, pointing at his son, giving him a look to back down, but it only made Marcus puff out his cheeks and ball up his fist.

Isabella touched him to get him to calm down, she didn't want him to get into trouble.

Sammy sensing that it was about to get worse, decided she should leave.

Clearing her throat, "I think I'm going to leave, now."

She had never seen Marcus this mad before, but when he snapped his eyes to her, she could feel the hate radiating off of him.

Marcus was tired of this, Sammy was the reason why his parents weren't together, She was the reason Mommy cried, the reason Isa cried, and Daddy didn't do anything to stop it.

"Sí, perra. Salir." and he pointed to the door.

Sammy didn't know Spanish, but she knew enough to know that he just called her a bitch.

"Oh, shit!" Mick cackled, biting his knuckle trying to hold in his laughter.

"¡Marcus Adrion, entra en tu habitación! ¡AHORA!" Rio boomed, making both Marcus and Isabella jump at the fierceness in his voice. Marcus grabbed his sister's hand and stomped into their room. Slamming the door, making Sammy jump from the loudness.

"Where did he learn that?" Rio asked himself.

Mick couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing, "Ask your sisters. You know they call Beth that all the time."

Sammy didn't even expect an apology. "I'll see you later?" She mumbled, not giving Rio enough time to respond. She was out the door, leaving. All she wanted to do was go home and cry.

* * *

Isabella was braiding her dolls hair after bath time, making sure to keep quiet, cause Mar was sleeping. He was really upset with Daddy. He didnt even want to go to dinner. So, she made sure to bring food in their room so he could eat.

She heard a noise and looked up to see her dad, standing in her doorway. She made a promise to Mar she wouldn't talk to Daddy. If Mar was mad at him, they were mad at him.

So she pretended he wasn't there.

"So, princess is mad at me too huh?" Daddy spoke, but Isabella stayed quiet playing with her doll.

"Would she be mad at me, if I gave her an Ice cream sundae with her favorite ice cream?" That made her head pop up and look at him. She looked at Mar and then at her Daddy.

"One bowl. That's it." she whispered.

\---

Rio knew bribing the kids was wrong, but he needed to know what was going on with them. Marcus isn't a bad kid and doesn't say bad words. But what set him off today?

Isabella stayed quiet while eating her ice cream, sitting in the high chair at the counter connected to the kitchen. Rio was standing on the other side, with his face in his hands, staring at her.

"So, why don't you want Sammy to call you, Izzy?"

She shrugged, "That's what Mommy calls me sometimes. She's not mommy."

"Sammy isn't trying to replace your mommy. She knows that Mommy is Mommy."

"But, if she calls me Izzy. You stay here with her, while Mar, Mommy and the new baby stay at Mommy's house." She whispered.

Rio didnt think that the kids saw Sammy as the one thing that kept him and Elizabeth apart. But, they werent giving a clear message either. Sammy doesnt come around anymore, and he moved into Elizabeth's house.

"Do you like Sammy?" Rio asked her. Isabella put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, thinking. Once she swallowed, she answered.

"Mar doesn't"

"But I asked if you did. Not Marcus."

"Do you love Mommy?" Isabella asked, looking into her bowl.

"Of course, I do." Rio answered back.

"Do you love Sammy?" This time, she looked directly at him.

"Yes."

"More than Mommy?"

 _No. Maybe. I don't know._ Rio thought.

"What's with all the questions, Princess?"

"Why don't you live with us? If you love Mommy, and love the new baby, with Mar and me."

Rio couldn't really tell his daughter the reason why him and Elizabeth arent together. She's four and it's complicated.

When her father didn't answer, she asked another question.

"The drawings on you?"

Rio nodded, "My tattoos."

"Right, Mar has one, Aunty Bella has one, I have one and you have pickles on you."

Her response made him laugh, of course, she remembers Dylan's nickname but not her real name.

"My friend, Dylan." He responded, smiling at the memory of Dylan and getting the tattoo on the day of her birthday. The first birthday she had, being in a grave,

"All people that you love. Why don't Mommy have a drawing, if you love her?"

Again, to complicated for his four year old.

"I do have a tattoo for Mommy. But you have to tell me why Marcus called Sammy that bad word, and I'll show you Mommy's tattoo."

Isabella sat up straight, looked behind her towards the bedroom that her and Marcus shared, and turned back to her father.

"Mar told me that he heard Auntie Annie and Ruby talking to Mommy about Sammy and it made Mommy cry. He doesn't like that Mommy cried because of Sammy and she hurt you." She whispered the secret to her dad.

"Now, show me Mommy's drawing." Finishing off her third ice cream sundae, looking at her dad with Chocolate ice cream all over her face and pajama top.

**Beth**

Once Annie and Ruby left, I took a chance and texted David, if he wanted to go to dinner tonight. Ally was going to church while Rio took the kids to his apartment for the week.

Thankfully, he agreed. Which is why, I am standing in front of my mirror in one of my favorite dresses. Something that I used to wear when I was pregnant with Marcus and Isabella, and even before. Black, stretchy, yet sexy and form fitting. It showed off my curves, as well as my cleavage. I was happy that it fit. I put my hair up into a bun with my bangs in my face, little to no make up, accompanied with a black clutch with gold accents, gold jewelry and black and gold sandals.

To be a mother of two, soon to be three, damn, I looked great.

I smiled at myself, this was one of the very first serious dates that I have been on, since Rio. It was nerve-racking and slightly intimidating, but I really liked David.

"You've got this, Beth." i mumbled to myself, just as the doorbell rang.

One final look, and spritz of perfume, I yelled out a "Coming!". Waddling to the door.

"I hope you don't mind, I went simple, I'm surprised anything fits me now, with her just growing and grow-" I stopped mid sentence as I fully opened the front door, and it wasn't David.

I saw short stature and curly hair. Samantha. I instantly hardened and tightened my grip on the door knob. I hadn't seen her since the argument we had in Rio's hallway, and if anything, she knew that she wasn't welcomed here. And unfortunately, my gun was in the safe in my bedroom, and I had Rio remove one of his from the foyer in case one of the kids found it.

She cleared her throat, "So, um, you're having a girl?"

Not particularly wanting to answer her question. "Christopher, isn't here."

She snorted like it was a joke, "You call him Christopher?"

I rolled my eyes, "If, all you're going to do, is ask dumb questions. You can leave my property." I started to close the door, but she put her foot in the doorway.

"Look, I'm not here for Rio. I'm here for you."

Her statement made me furrow my eyebrows.

"I want to talk to you. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¿Ella hizo algo, Isabella?" - Did she do something, Isabella?
> 
> "No, pero quiero a mami. No la quiero aquí." No, but I want Mommy. I don't want her here.
> 
> "¿Por qué está ella aquí?" - Why is she here?
> 
> "¿Porque?" - Because?
> 
> "¿Porque que? ¡No la queremos aquí!" - Because what? We don't want her here!
> 
> "No sé de dónde viene esta actitud, pero déjalo. ¡Ahora!" - i don't know where this attitude is coming from. But Drop it. Now!
> 
> "Sí, perra. Salir." - Yeah, Bitch. Leave.
> 
> "¡Marcus Adrion, entra en tu habitación! ¡AHORA!" - Marcus Adrion, Go to your room! NOW!


End file.
